Room 5
by dancing through the madness
Summary: What do you do when you can't harm the person you hate? Bellamione.
1. Hermione Vanishes

Disclaimer - Harry Potter et al belong to J. K. Rowling.

This is the first time I've tried this pairing so please let me know if they get too OOC.

Beginning is set between HBP and DH but Dumbledore died from the Horcrux and Snape is still in the order.

* * *

Having made sure the room was empty, the intruder climbed carefully over a half charred ceiling beam that had lodged unceremoniously through a muggle thing, sparking blue light, before stopping and glancing around. Nothing was left in one piece. Hearing a slight noise, the figure muttered 'nox' and stepped to the side of the only clear path, darkness descended and footsteps were heard in the back room.

"You're a fool", Rookwood's voice echoed through the silent house, "get the mudblood while I conjure the mark and you can tell the Dark Lord how it happened". A man entered still wearing his mask, the end of his wand aglow. He moved to the far corner and stooped to pick up a bundle, never hearing silent feet or the 'Avada Kedavra' whispered behind him. Catching his body before it hit the floor, two black clad arms lowered it silently. Grabbing hold of the girl, her rescuer felt for a pulse, there wasn't one. The figure scowled and disapparated before Rookwood came to see what was going on.

#~~~#

"What do you mean she wasn't there?"

"She... wasn't... there". Tonks repeated slowly, "Mad-Eye, Kingsley and I got to the house, there was a dead death eater, but Hermione wasn't there".

"Looks like she got there in time though" Moody said stumping angrily into the room, "parents were gone. The cowards always travel in packs... at least she got one before they took her, looks like she put up quite the fight too".

"Took her?" Ron asked, his voice catching.

"If they'd killed her there'd be a body and if she'd escaped, she'd never have left this behind" he said bluntly, throwing her wand on the table in front of him.

"Voldemort's got her alive" Harry said hollowly, for once too concerned to comment on the general flinching at the name. "We'll we've got to get her back and fast".

"We've got to find her first" Remus pointed out.

"We'll come on then" Harry countered as he and Ron started up, "the first place to try is Malfoy Manor".

"Now you won't do Hermione any good rushing around willy-nilly" Molly said stopping them, "You're not thinking properly..."

"Mum she's in trouble" Ron pointed out unnecessarily.

"Yes dear I know, but you should see if anyone had heard anything before you go anywhere. You won't help Hermione, if you get caught yourselves".

Alastor grunted his agreement, "Kingsley should be back from the Ministry soon, he went to make the report".

"Harry, just wait until we see if we have anything to go on" Remus added, wondering where Snape was.

#~~~#

Dumping the mudblood's body on the bed, Bellatrix Lestrange gazed down at her for a moment before removing everything she could find in the pockets of the girl's jeans and jacket, scowling again when she could not find a wand.

Her arm began to burn and she knew she had run out of time. Since she couldn't risk the, admittedly unlikely, possibility of her waking while she was gone, she quickly took a phial from a drawer in the cabinet by the bed and forced the girl's mouth open, the liquid trickled in. Satisfied, she picked up another phial and left the room.

Warding the door she ran upstairs, going through and concealing the door at the top. She walked to their bedroom, Rodolphus was lying on the floor exactly where she had left him and it didn't look comfortable. She took out her wand, pointed it at her husband and cast a particularly complicated false memory charm, before half unlacing her corset, then standing him up and un-tucking his shirt. Hoping that he would be conscious by the time they got there, Bellatrix forced the liquid in the phial into his mouth and apparated.

Even by his usual standards the Dark Lord was in a bad mood. Rookwood, coming back empty handed, bore the brunt of it, but other, more minor failures, were also severely punished. Bellatrix, as always, tried to cast doubt on Snape's loyalty. Unfortuately for her, Snape had an alibi in the Dark Lord himself and she knew that it was only the overly detailed account from her husband, about what they had been doing with their time, that saved her from Cruciatus. Mulciber's crass comment about her kinks earning him that pleasure instead. Having been married to Rodolphus Lestrange for over a quarter of a century, Bellatrix was no stranger to his love of bragging. The fact that he had nothing to brag about, she kept even from him. She brought her mind back to the matter in hand as her Lord started again on Rookwood, questioning him in minute detail. A sneer appeared on her face as he spoke, at least she had an idea of what was wrong with the mudblood now.

#~~~#

Bellatrix had joined the Dark Lord because he had recognised her worth, she was not a witch designed for deferring to her husband, raising babies and cooking meals. She needed free reign with her considerable powers and acknowledgement that she was the best at what she did. In that respect she wasn't all that different to the girl she was now gazing at, still apparently dead, in front of her.

After considerable effort they had managed to subdue the girl. The idiot Rowle, who had been guarding her, had taken it upon himself to pour veritaserum down the mudblood's throat, probably hoping to discover anything of value in the house. She immediately fell unconscious and he left her in a panic. Rookwood had no explanation for this but Bellatrix did. When they were first married, Rodolphus had told her that he carried a draught of living death with him, in case of capture and that she was always to try and revive him, before she buried him. She couldn't count the times she'd itched to give it to him herself in the intervening years but she was betting Rowle had carried one and in his haste had given the mudblood the wrong phial. Rookwood had told the Dark Lord that the girl must have been pretending and managed to kill Rowle, Bellatrix had snorted internally, Snape however was not so discreet.

She remembered the Dark Lord turning, "you have something to say Severus?"

"I am sorry My Lord, but the idea is ridiculous". The death eater replied.

"And why is that? You think Rowle could not be tricked?"

Snape considered his words, "No my Lord, I think the Mudblood is perfectly capable of tricking him, I do not however, think she is capable of killing him".

"You may be right Severus, but the fact remains she is not here. Go back to Hogwarts, find out what has become of her and if she had help to escape".

Honour was such a pesky thing, Bellatrix mused. Giving the mudblood to her Lord would show them all how powerful she was, though it might be a little tricky to explain right now. Walking over to the bed, she moved the girl's arm and cursed Rowle again as it flopped to one side. This should have been easy, go in, save the girl and get back to torturing muggles, now she was stuck with an unconscious house guest. She wondered if she could dump the mudblood somewhere the order would find her, would they check before mourning their loss? Could she leave the girl anywhere unconscious and wandless? At least here she was safe, a twisted smile appeared, no-one would have believed that if she had said it aloud, still for the moment, at least, it was true.

It would be amusing, she mused, watching both the order and her Lord trying to find her, while knowing exactly where she was. Then again, the sooner the mudblood was up and reunited with her little friends, the sooner she could repay her properly and crucio her into St Mungo's. Bellatrix grinned and wondered if a curse or two was possible as she had, technically, already saved her, pointing her wand she said, "crucio" and this time nothing happened.

She recalled the last time she had cursed the mudblood vividly, she had been running low on supplies for Rodolphus' potion and was in the forbidden forest looking for the sopophorus beans, that she knew Snape grew there covertly. She had just stepped into a clearing, when she heard a crashing sound coming towards her and quickly stepped back in to the cover of the trees. All at once the oddest sound reached her ears, a giggle, she was sure that was what it was and a feminine one at that. Then Hermione Granger of all people, ran into the other side of the clearing and she couldn't believe her luck.

Quickly stepping out into the open she pointed her wand, "crucio" she said by way of introduction. The girl screamed in pain and the death eater laughed, paying no attention now to the crashing noise that was still coming towards her. As Grawp entered the clearing he saw Hermione on the ground and charged the woman in black, who was clearly causing her pain. Bellatrix did not have time to react and found herself backhanded into a tree, becoming unconscious as a large fist came towards her. She did not know what had happened then, but she awoke to the dark, the cold forest floor, her wand and a note.

Dear Mrs Lestrange,

I could have let Grawp tear you limb from limb.

I could have handed you over to the Ministry or to the Order.

I chose to do none of those things.

You may regard me as a lower form of life but I still have free will. Unlike you I am not a mere minion of a madman. A witch with such formidable powers as yours should be able to find a better use for them than pain and death, don't you think? I hope, though do not expect, that you will think on this.

In any case I imagine my form of revenge is worse, since you now owe a mudblood a life debt.

Sincerely

Hermione Granger

She glanced down at the unconscious girl again and thought back to the conversation she had had with Snape, that fateful night at Spinner's End. It seemed that Harry Potter's luck had rubbed off on his friends, though whether this one was more talented still remained to be seen; she was certainly no more intelligent and a good deal too goody-goody to survive for long, especially if she thought The Dark Lord's most loyal follower was redeemable. Bellatrix sneered, she may have been compelled to save the mudblood temporarily, but it was yet to be decided if that was the lesser of two evils.

* * *

Please R & R and let me know what you think. I have some ideas as to where the story will go but is it worth carrying on?


	2. The Search Begins

fslover - thank you for pointing out that I hadn't made it explicit. Very, very definitely Bellamione!

Anyone who doesn't like femslash you have been warned.

SaturnRider2014, Michi the Mischevious, Ifonlywewere and sugarplumfairy123 - thanks for the encouragement, it means a lot.

* * *

"I don't understand" McGonagall said, accepting the Cherry Brandy that Molly had just poured for her.

"I know Minerva, that's the third time you've said so" Severus replied snarkily, though just as confused himself.

"If the death eaters didn't take her who did?" Minerva continued, giving no sign she'd heard him.

"I wasn't there so I don't know. All I can tell you is that the Dark Lord is furious".

"Perhaps she crawled out on her own?" Molly suggested.

"You're forgetting the dead death eater" Moody growled through his glass.

Molly brightened "Well maybe she did kill him".

"And then put her wand down again before leaving?" Snape replied exasperatedly, "this is getting us nowhere."

"It was her parent's house" Harry finally spoke up, "what if her parents or another muggle..."

"And again we repeat" Snape sighed, "dead death eater". Harry fell silent.

"Kidnap?" Tonks suggested.

Snape twitched "maybe, but as she was being kidnapped on the Dark Lord's orders at the time, who would be so stupid?" He got to his feet and poured himself another fire whiskey.

"What about Greyback?" Remus asked.

Snape turned with a gleam in his eye, given the werewolf's occasional bouts of defiance against the Dark Lord, that was a distinct possibility. "Good, anyone else? Rowle would not have been difficult to take out".

"Viktor Krum" Ron stated with conviction.

"Mr Weasley, after 6 years of teaching you, that's the first sensible thing I've heard you say, five points to Gryffindor" Snape said raising his glass. "Next?"

"I know the git's still writing to her" Ron said under his breath to Harry, "it'd be just the sort of thing he'd do". Harry refrained from saying, that given the alternative, he hoped Ron was right and just nodded.

Minerva suggested they add Rita Skeeter or her minions to the list, though it seemed unlikely, if anyone could ferret out the news it would be them. "What are you going to tell you know who?" She asked, looking up at the potions master.

"I don't know" he replied, "If I tell him she's at Hogwarts he'll want to know how and lying to the Dark Lord could bring problems of its own. If I tell him the order has no more idea than he does, he'll step up his efforts to find her".

"You mustn't expose yourself Severus" Minerva replied calmly, "we've lost Albus and we've lost Hermione for the moment, we can't afford to lose you as well". Harry and Ron opened their mouths to argue, but the Headmistress looked pointedly at them and finally they nodded in agreement.

It was settled that he would say Hermione was not at Hogwarts and that he was trying to locate her. Leaving it open to interpretation as to whether she'd gone under her own steam or whether someone on either side had taken her. Given he was the only one with the slightest opportunity, he would also attempt to question Greyback. Ron and Harry would check on Viktor Krum, everyone else would hunt around The Daily Prophet as discretely as possible or come up with other candidates.

#~~~#

The Dark Lord had not taken well to hearing that she was not at the school, "well where is she Severus, there must be some news of her, the order must have known of my plan?" he had hissed at Snape, forcing him to lie more than he would have liked.

"The Headmistress knows nothing of her whereabouts, beyond her going home for the holidays. No-one has told her the girl is missing. Had I enquired further she would have been suspicious, as it was she queried my reason for asking".

"And you said?"

"That I was concerned about the girl's NEWT's with everything that had happened and that whatever I thought of the know-it-all personally, she had the potential to excel as a master potions maker, if that was what she chose to do."

Voldemort looked surprised, "and does she?"

"No" Snape answered promptly, "but flattery of her Gryffindors always throws McGonagall off her suspicions, it's one of the few things that can be relied upon".

The Dark Lord looked thoughtful for a moment, "Lucius, you still have contacts in the Ministry, find out if they know anything of the whereabouts of the girl".

"Of course My Lord" the dishevelled looking man replied.

"You are unusually silent on this matter Bellatrix?" Voldemort said, looking down the table to the dark haired woman.

"The blood traitors My Lord" she said eagerly leaning nearer, "if they do not have her they will know where she is, let me question them".

"If you are referring to the Weasleys, Molly would curse you before you got within shouting distance" Snape replied sneering at her.

"I mean the boy" Bellatrix snarled back, "you may not be able to find the mudblood but you do not look to her friends, why is that Severus, when it is the obvious answer?"

Voldemort turned to look at him and Snape thought, not for the first time, that the Dark Lord enjoyed the spats Bellatrix forced on him, "the boy is at the Burrow" he said, as if explaining to a child "and Potter is still protected by Dumbledore's wards until he comes of age. Attempting to question either of them will alert the order Bellatrix and put them on their guard. The Dark Lord has clearly stated, that he does not wish there to be anything standing in the way of securing the Ministry, therefore these thing must be done by those of us, with the talent, to do them discreetly".

"What is happening with regards to our plans Yaxley?"

"They are nearly complete My Lord, the Ministry should be ours within weeks".

"Should?" Voldemort hissed.

"It will be ours, My Lord" Yaxley corrected himself.

A slithering was heard and Nagini's head appeared over the edge of the table, Voldemort stroked her absent mindedly. "See that it is. Bellatrix, you are not to do anything that will jeopardize our plans" the woman looked as if she was about to speak but the Dark Lord continued, "I promise, as soon as the Ministry is ours your special talents will be used to their fullest. Severus, do what you can to trace the mudblood, discreetly as you say, she was merely a small part of my plans but I am vastly interested to know who has dared upset them".

There was a commotion just outside the room, a voice said "you will let me in" and then the door flew open.

"Ah Fenrir, you're back" Voldemort said, "what news?"

#~~~#

Apparating back to Lestrange Manor without her husband, Bellatrix went straight to what she had taken to calling 'the mudblood hole' in her head. The girl remained where she had been left and sitting in the only chair, the death eater stared through her, deep in thought. One thing Bellatrix had never had to worry about before was the disposal of bodies, especially live ones. She did not think, however, that Her Lord would care that she had been compelled to save Potter's friend and her problem then was threefold. Get the girl conscious, get her somewhere safe enough to end the debt and make sure no-one ever found out who had her, for she knew that both Snape and Lucius would dearly love to run to the Dark Lord with that tale. The first part was easy, the second would require planning and the third, a memory charm that would be convincing to both sides, if necessary.

As she had predicted, getting hold of the Wiggenweld potion had not been complicated. Cissy had taken to stocking every antidote known to man since the Dark Lord had started using the manor as his headquarters and slipping a little something in Draco's food had been simple. Ever the concerned Aunt, she has flown up the stairs before Cissy could move and as expected, her sister had dropped her wards. Grabbing the potion she required, as well as the one for Draco, she re-entered the dining room, to find the boy turning a nasty shade of blue. Forcing the antidote down his throat, she couldn't resist a little dig and asked when he'd last seen his Godfather.

"Severus would not harm Draco" Lucius said confidently.

Bellatrix looked at her sister before saying, "if you say so".

#~~~#

"Greyback doesn't have Granger, he was in Eastern Europe, recruiting for the Dark Lord", Snape said, "Kingsley, I need to talk to you about that later". The auror nodded and Severus turned to Harry and Ron, "What about Krum?"

"He won't even be in the country until a week on Saturday" Harry replied, "there's an exhibition match between England and Bulgaria. I don't think..."

Harry was cut off by Ron, "That doesn't mean he hasn't got her, we're going to try and see him after the match".

"And there's been nothing in The Daily Prophet" Minerva sighed, "Skeeter has disappeared but according to her editor she's working on a piece on Albus and she's interviewing people in his past".

"The poisonous..." Harry started.

"Quite, Mr Potter, but it doesn't concern us at the present" Snape interrupted, "the woman was a long shot in the first place, exposés are more her style than kidnappings".

"There have been questions asked at the Ministry" Kingsley added "they appear to have originated with..."

"Lucius Malfoy " Snape said and Kingsley nodded, "the Dark Lord told him to ask his contacts. We're missing something. Granger didn't disappear on her own".

* * *

Next chapter should be up later today or tomorrow - Hermione will finally be conscious!


	3. Mudblood Troubles

Ulxx and Michi - Thank you!

OpheliaBlack - I'm glad you're curious! I am working off the theory that the Life Debt ends the first time the protectee is in a safe place. I don't want it to last forever! Apologies for the grammar, I hope this chapter is better, I'll go back and take a look at the other ones.

* * *

"If you value your life mudblood you will stay quiet" Bellatrix said when the first stirrings of consciousness took over Hermione's body. Coming fully awake at the sound of that voice, she remained completely still.

Watching her for a few moments Bellatrix continued, "Mudblood, I know you're awake, you're breathing".

The strangeness of the statement made Hermione open her eyes. Realising that it was indeed Bellatrix Lestrange standing over her, she shut them again.

The death eater sneered, "I'm not going to stop being here just because your eyes are shut" she pointed out, "in any case, you're the one who wanted me to owe you a life debt".

At the reminder of this Hermione reopened her eyes and sat up, "what happened?" She asked.

Bellatrix just scowled, "where's your wand?"

The girl reached for the back pocket of her jeans, "I don't... wait... my parents" she put her hand to her head, "someone... it was in my hand... it fell when the hex hit me". As she had thought, a wandless mudblood, just what she needed. "Mrs Lestrange, please tell me what happened, why wasn't I breathing?"

"As you are now, it doesn't really matter" the dark woman replied. "You're defenceless and whether either of us likes it, I'm the only thing that's keeping you alive. Bare that in mind before you ask useless questions".

Hermione took the words in and nodded, "what happens now?" she risked.

"Now we find a way to get you back to your little friends" Bellatrix scowled, "one that won't leave you at the mercy of the first person who happens to come along" she added, breaking the damn debt paramount in her thoughts, "and one that doesn't involve me knocking on the front door of the order. I've already been compelled to save you, I don't intend to die for you as well." Hermione thought that sounded entirely reasonable and then wondered how hard she'd been hit with that hex. "I have things to see and people to do" Bellatrix said, rubbing her arm as she got up, "I'll be back later Mudblood, do try and think of somewhere I can dump you".

With the woman gone, Hermione got up and looked around. The contents of her pockets were on the bedside table, it was a pitiful sight and contained little of use. Putting everything except the books back in her pockets, she made a note to put an undetectable extension charm on a bag, the next chance she got and fill it with anything that could be useful. Dragging the chair over to the small window she stood on it and looked out. She frowned as she realised that while light was coming in, the view was fuzzy and that there must be some sort of enchantment on it. Mrs Lestrange was apparently not one for forgetting the small details. She climbed off and sighed, this was real and if she wanted to get out of it alive she would have to rely on a deranged death eater. Wonderful.

#~~~#

Apparating to her sister's home, Bellatrix made her way to the Dark Lord's side, surprised that there were so few people about. Looking in at the drawing room as she passed she saw Cissy, Lucius and Draco. Lucius on seeing her, jumped up and followed, wondering why she was there. Bellatrix grinned and deliberately took a circuitous route. Finally the door in front of her opened and she entered the Dark Lord's presence, Lucius quickly stepped back and collided with Yaxley, causing a commotion.

Voldemort turned "Lucius? Did I require you?" he asked.

"My Lord?" Lucius asked confused, then realised his error, "I apologise My Lord" he said, "I thought...".

"You're musings are of no interest to me" the Dark Lord said, "Yaxley, shut the door". The death eater did so and Lucius was left out in the cold. The room's other occupant was grinning openly at the sight, "Bellatrix" he said sharply, recalling her attention.

"Yes My Lord".

"I have a job for you, one I know you will enjoy".

#~~~#

While she knew that logically she could not go wandering around the Lestrange's Manor, if that was even where she was, the enforced confinement was getting to Hermione. She had explored the limits of her room and wondered if en-suites were common in the upper echelons of the wizarding world, the first time she had been left alone. Mrs Lestrange had not come back and nothing had changed since then. Grand though the room was, it contained only a bed, two bedside cabinets, a desk and a chair and nice though it was to be able to, there were only so many baths a girl could take. She had read parts of her 7th year textbooks but there wasn't a lot she could do without a wand, potions ingredients or free access to, well, anywhere. A house elf, who had obviously been told not to speak to her, brought her meals, for which she was grateful but she could honestly say, that after four days of consciousness, she was at her wits end with boredom.

On the evening of the fifth day, the door finally opened and Mrs Lestrange walked in grinning, "seen the Daily Prophet Mudblood?" she asked, throwing it on the bed. Hermione thought of a snarky reply, but any distraction was better than no distraction at all, so she obediently picked up the paper and looked at the front page. There were two headlines "More Muggle Attacks" and "Crutiatus hit Auror in Hospital".

"You've been busy" she commented, trying not show the emotions the death eater was so obviously looking for.

"I make the front page twice and that's all you can say?"

"Excuse me for not congratulating you, the day you make it for doing something good, I will be the first in line".

"I saved you didn't I Mudblood?" Bellatrix replied.

"Compulsion from ancient magic doesn't count and stop calling me Mudblood!"

"It's what you are".

"My blood does not define me" Hermione said.

"Of course it does, at least the Dark Lord is honest about it. How many of the Order have dismissed you over the years because of it, how many of the Ministry still do?" she sneered.

"At least they don't use it as a justification to curse and kill! I'm surprised you haven't tried to curse me yet!" she continued and then mentally slapped herself for putting the idea in to the psychotic woman's head. She looked up cautiously, only to find that Bellatrix's eyes had narrowed and the sneer had broadened. Hermione immediately guessed the reason "I don't believe it, you tried didn't you? You actually tried to curse me while I was unconscious!"

Bellatrix now openly scowled at her, which only infuriated Hermione more and without thinking she got up, crossed the room and punched the death eater, much as she had once done to Draco. Incensed, Bellatrix pushed her back on the bed, raised her wand and yelled "crucio", nothing happened. Her eyes bulged and she yelled in frustration before concentrating and putting every ounce of meaning she had into it as she yelled "crucio" again even louder. Still nothing happened and Hermione unwisely started to laugh.

Frustrated beyond words Bellatrix launched herself at the girl and Hermione quickly found strong arms pinning her down. "Not so funny now, is it Mudblood" the dark woman hissed at her and drew a hand back to strike. Hermione closed her eyes and braced herself for the blow, she felt the movement above her, the woosh of displaced air and then nothing except a slight tap and another scream of frustration. Opening her eyes carefully she found a hand connected, barely, with her nose, there was nothing visible but there was obviously an external reason why the death eater's fist had not hit with full force.

This time Hermione refrained from laughing, she had seriously pissed off the woman already and she really didn't want to think about what she was going to do to her, when the life debt had been honoured.

She waited for Mrs Lestrange to move but instead she stared down at her, apparently lost in her own thoughts. After a minute or two Hermione had had enough, so pushing up against the fist and the hand against her wrist, she rolled them both to the other side of the bed and hovering over the older woman, looked into her face "why do you really hate me so much?" she asked.

A spat, "Mudblood!" was the only reply as Bellatrix struggled to move beneath her and self preservation made Hermione grip the woman's wrists more tightly, pushing down on her and covering her body with her own.

Their faces millimetres apart Hermione continued, "better that than a psychopath. If this is what years of pureblood in-breeding do to you, then the wizarding world could do with lots more mudbloods".

Bellatrix did not answer but mustering her strength and pushing upwards she regained her former position, glanced at the girl, got quickly off the bed and walked straight out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

Hermione looked at the closed door and allowed herself a smirk. She did not doubt that a day would come, probably very soon, when she would be made to regret every action that had taken place and every word that had been spoken this evening. Right at this moment however, she couldn't bring herself to care. Right at this moment, every 'Mudblood' that had been spat at her since she had first come to Hogwarts; every hex, jinx and curse that had been thrown her way and every hateful comment about her ugliness and her appearance, felt avenged. She frowned a little at the last thought, why would? An image flashed into her head of the death eater's parting glance and her eyes widened in shock.

On the other side Bellatrix stood trying to get herself under control. As her rapid breathing slowed she unclenched her fists and looked back at the door, still uncertain as to what had just happened. The mudblood made her so angry. She reached up and felt her nose, which was only now starting to hurt. Pointing her wand she said "Episky" and the pain stopped, bringing her hand back down she saw blood and accio'ing a mirror cleaned herself up. Calmness brought other memories with it, the feel of the mudblood's body beneath hers, hands pining her to the bed. Her eyes narrowed as she warded the door and started to climb the stairs, pushing down the thought that she had felt something she hadn't felt in years. Alive.


	4. Articles of Interest

DHKroeger18 and Guest - why thank you very much!

Michi - Though I can't guarantee enthusiasm like that will always be repaid, this slight pause in the action is dedicated to you, in the hope that your wife will stop laughing ;)

* * *

The morning brought Hermione more sober reflection than the night before. It did not do, after all, to anger your protector and she resolved to apologise at the earliest opportunity. Mrs Lestrange however did not appear and after eating her breakfast, she picked up The Daily Prophet again and began to read. Skimming the story of Muggle attacks, more for names than for content and finding no-one she knew. She did not wish to depress herself with the details and quickly moved to the story of the auror. According to the paper, Williamson had been attacked while escorting the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, to a meeting that was taking place outside the Ministry. The wizards had been set upon on the way and while the Head of the DMLE had not been harmed, Williamson, and here the paper gave his blood status, had endured a lengthy period under the thrall of an unforgivable.

Hermione sighed, the woman may be a deranged, psychotic killer with a penchant for torture and mayhem but she did have a point. Blood status was an important thing in the wizarding world, whoever was in charge.

The guest editorial on page two, she was pleased to see, was an impassioned article by one of her Hogwarts Professors. 'Mudbloods and Muggles, Allies not Enemies'. It stated that wizards and witches with non-magical parents, strengthened the wizarding world rather than weakened it and that inter-marriage with muggles, 'would lead to greater co-operation and understanding between the two communities'. An opinion with which Hermione wholeheartedly agreed, although looking at the picture of Professor Burbage, she noticed that the woman looked tired.

What passed as news in the rest of the paper appeared to be mainly based on unfounded rumour and gossip, with the occasional snippet of actual news, hidden away, trying not to be spotted. Having no desire to read about such things as, the love life of Celestina Warbeck; the lastest drama in the locker room of Wigtown Wanderers; or even the scandal involving a Muggle blood bank and the Society for the Tolerance of Vampires, she quickly turned the pages, until there in front of her was a full page advert for, 'The Life and Lies of Albus Dumbledore' by Rita Skeeter, with the words 'Coming Soon' emblazoned across it. Her jaw clenched, that poisonous witch would do anything for a story. Scratch that, if she couldn't find a story, she was quite capable of making one up.

Across the page were the classifieds, these contained the usual assortment of job advertisements; birth and marriage announcements; for sale notices and lonely hearts. Hermione frowned, then turned the page again and discovered that the obituaries now required their own section.

Sport came next and having no interest in the Quidditch league tables, the latest Gobstones tournament, or in fact any sporting news at all, Hermione was just about to turn the page yet again, when she spotted someone she thought she knew. She peered a little closer and realised that she was right, there, staring back at her from his broom, was Viktor Krum. He looked leaner than he had done during her fourth year and appeared to be sporting facial hair but it was, undoubtedly, him. She pressed her fingers lightly to the bottom of the photo and smiled. Reading the article, she discovered that the Bulgarian national team was taking part in an international friendly against England that Saturday, at the Trillenium Stadium and that Krum was still the seeker to beat. She remembered that Viktor had said he would be over soon in his last letter and he hoped that they could meet up. There appeared to be small chance of that now.

Turning the page for the last time, she came upon the crossword and thought to while away a little more time. Most of the clues, however, were easy and she wondered for a moment on the average intelligence of the typical reader, before remembering what actually passed for content. Finishing all but one of the clues quickly, she was briefly stumped on 'Chief Harpy (6,5)' until she remembered meeting Gwenog Jones at the slug club the year before, the clue, she thought, was rather apt, though possibly not in the way the setter had intended.

#~~~#

Her hostess spent the morning, she would have considered, more constructively than her guest. Bellatrix was, after all, feared for good reason and was considerably more intelligent, even Hermione would admit, than the average Daily Prophet reader. Life debts were not a topic that had come up a great deal in her existence, before this moment. Now however, their laws and obligations were all consuming and she had a library Hermione would have considered selling her soul for. Spending the morning with her head buried deep in the articles of 'Ars Pristinus Potentia', the seminal work on old magic, she now knew as much on the subject as any scholar in Europe.

She knew for instance, that she could not physically harm the mudblood either deliberately or accidentally. Neither could she cast any spells that harmed the mind or body of the mudblood. Nor summon or alert, by magical or other means, any person, creature or object, whether intentionally or not, that would harm the mudblood. She was obligated, even to the detriment of her own well being, until such time as she had repaid the debt. A footnote here had pointed her to the 1547 work 'Vita Debitum', which had expounded at length on the precise nature of the term 'repay'. As she had expected, the debt would not end until absolute safety was assured. It had been in equal parts, enlightening and irritating, but to a witch as creative as Bellatrix, there was still a lot of wiggle room.

The next two books she took down, Hermione would have been horrified, though unsurprised, to learn, would not have been found on the shelves of the Hogwarts library, even in the restricted section, even under Dark Arts. The first was embossed with the words 'Fais ce que tu voudras', the second 'Elegantiae Latini sermonis'. They had been acquired using less than legitimate means, by Castor Black, back in the eighteenth century and Bellatrix, who would have acknowledged her lack of expertise in the area, if only to herself, found them enlightening. By the end of the day a slow smile of anticipation had added a degree of humanity to her countenance. It was guaranteed however, that the mudblood would not find her so.

* * *

and now, an official warning -

WARNING: To all passengers taking this voyage – Thar' be a degree of Lemons and Language ahead, if either offend you, please disembark now.


	5. The best-laid Schemes

OpheliaBlack – Yeah M right, but I thought I ought to warn the first time, after that I'll just take it as read. Also, you are correct but I had to put it into Hermione's head somehow :)

Michi, DHKroeger18, Fumes43 & Guest – As always, a huge thank you for your encouragement.

* * *

"Bella... Bella... Bella... please..." Hermione panted.

"Please what, mudblood?" Bellatrix asked grinning, not even caring at the use of her name, her eyes sparkled, she really couldn't believe she never tried this before.

"Please... please... oh fuck... please let me come" she panted again as another wave swept through her and her body spasmed from the sensation. Her voice broke as she licked her lips, vainly trying to find some moisture that wasn't currently pooled between her legs or already over the bed covering.

The woman across the room, admired her handiwork as she reached for her wine and took a sip, "why would I want to do that?" she asked amused, delicately flicking her wand and sending yet another wave crashing through her victim, before replacing her glass on the table. Despite the noticeable lack of blood or screaming, Bellatrix found that she was enjoying herself tremendously. There was something aesthetically pleasing about having the know-it-all symbol of the light, writhing around on the bed naked. She sniffed the air and her eyes shone, "naughty little Mudblood, aroused by a death eater, what would Harry Potter say?"

Hermione couldn't have cared less what any of her friends would have said at that moment, she threw her head back and her body arched, bringing her breasts up invitingly, "so close..." she mumbled, as Bellatrix watched, her eyes narrowing at the sight, her own body pulsed in response as she appreciated the view. "Oh please... so close..." Hermione's tongue swiped her lips again "please...".

"You're going to have to do a better than that, I would have thought a Mudblood like you would be used to begging" Bellatrix remarked casually, before changing tactics, "Frendo Coxae" she said and watched the girl grind her hips in the air for several minutes, groaning in frustration as she did so.

Trying to focus, it took every ounce of willpower Hermione possessed to raise herself to a sitting position on the bed. She glanced at the wine glass and then at it's owner, knowing the lust in her eyes was clearly visible, even from this distance. Bellatrix grinned lasciviously in return and again flicked her wand, saying the words that would forever be burned into Hermione's body, "Ferus Libidinis". Yet another wave of pleasure shot through her and she fought to remain upright, then struggling over onto all fours, crawled across the bed towards the death eater. Her tongue shot out and she tried to swallow, "Please can I have some wine", she ground out when she reached the edge of the bed.

A small part of Hermione's mind had been genuinely curious, as to what the woman would get out of this. After all, she could think of worse things than the feelings of pleasure, that had flowed through her at the start. That, however, had been almost three hours ago and being kept on the edge for all of that time, she now fully believed that the bloody woman had managed to find a way around the life debt. She was, very definitely, torturing her and her enjoyment was obvious. Judging from the times Hermione had managed to get a view of her, Bellatrix's tongue darted out almost as much as hers did and she was willing to bet that it was for exactly the same reason. That said, she was just as convinced, when she could concentrate enough to have a thought, that performing the crutiatus curse probably got her just as worked up.

Bellatrix picked up the glass and smirked at her before taking a sip, replacing her own saliva which had itself headed south at the sight crawling towards her. "I'm sure you wouldn't want me passing out from dehydration" the mudblood continued and it was the rasping at the end of the statement that decided her. Toying with it for a moment longer, before relenting, she stood and came over to the bed, holding the glass out. Hermione rose and settled back on her heels but made no move to take it, bowing her head she moved her face forward to drink. Bellatrix smirked at the evident submission, lifted her arms slightly and tipped the cup.

It was not until Hermione had drunk her fill that she finally moved. Bringing up her arms, she grabbed those in front of her and yanked hard, the wine glass went crashing, unheeded, to the floor. "No", she twisted to one side, "more" she looked down at the woman now pinned beneath her, "begging", she finished, before crashing their mouths together and grinding down. Startled, all Bellatrix could think about was the lips and the tongue and the teeth. The hands pining her and the body grinding into her. She growled, rolled and freeing a hand, palmed the right breast of the woman now beneath her, sinking her teeth into the Mudblood's lip, unable to draw blood. Hermione bucked and as her thigh connected with the dark woman's centre, the death eater groaned. Two and a half hours passed caring that it was a deranged psychopath, who would prefer to kill her, that was on top of her; Hermione took the relief that was offered and grabbing the material of the woman's dress to steady herself, ground up in to her relentlessly. Finding and plundering her mouth again as Bellatrix raised her head in surprise.

As the death eater had been unable to maintain her concentration, since she had been dragged on to the bed, there was no longer anything stopping Hermione from attaining the release she so desperately sought. It wasn't long, therefore, before she managed to do so, surprising them both as she screamed "Bella" as she came. Shuddering into the woman's body as she gripped her to her, she again hit Bellatrix's core with her thigh.

As Hermione loosed her death grip on her clothes, there was an infinitesimal pause that to the death eater drew out for a lifetime, then Bellatrix was up, only stopping to grab her wand as she left, the door almost coming off it's hinges with the force of her violence.

She couldn't believe she had lost control like that, especially to a... she passed a hand across her mouth, still tasting her. She looked down in disgust at the obvious evidence on her clothes and cleaning herself up, realised that she had fallen for one of the oldest tricks in the book. What she didn't understand was why, instead of regaining control at the earliest opportunity, she had actually given the mudblood what she wanted. Why had her body betrayed her? "Ruthlessness without mercy, cruelty without pity and unending pain" she whispered under her breath, over and over again, the creed she lived by, the creed that had made her what she was, Her Lord's right hand rather than Rodolphus' little housewife. As she repeated all these things her mind settled, even as her body still cried out. She wondered why a mudblood should affect her so, she hadn't felt desire like that in... had she ever felt desire like that? Sex magic was a field she did not delve into often and an unfamiliar sense of doubt crept in. She wondered if there was something wrong with the way she had cast the spells; she wondered why the mudblood had screamed her name; but most of all, she wondered why she had found it so difficult to get up and leave.

Despite the noise she had made in doing so, it took several minutes for Hermione to realise that Bellatrix had not only left the vicinity of the bed but also the room. In the immediate aftermath, she had grabbed a pillow and curled around it as she tried to focus, first on breathing, then on calming her heart. When both were steady enough and she was confident they were returning to normal, she tried to get her legs to function, it took some time. Finally managing to get up, she walked unsteadily to the table, picked up the wine bottle and took a swig. Coughing as she swallowed, she reflected that this was not at all how she had expected the evening to go.

She remembered sending Mrs Lestrange, she choked, that sounded so wrong even in her own head. She had sent Bellatrix a note, via the house elf, when she still had not been to see her by dinner. It apologised for her behaviour the previous evening and stated that she had thought of a place the death eater could 'dump' her. She remembered being so excited when the idea had come to her mid-afternoon and wondering why she had not thought of it earlier. Now she could think of nothing but...the woman had...and she had...and God what a feeling...it was wrong...so wrong...it was the spell that made her feel...God please let it have been the spell, she took another swig of wine and tried to stop thinking. There was a 'pop' and she cowered until she realised it was the house elf, who appeared to have been sent to clear up the glass. That done, she watched as he turned and cleaned and remade the bed. She said thank you, she certainly couldn't imagine Bellatrix being that thoughtful and was sure he had thought of it himself. He turned towards her, then coloured and disapperated, even as she realised she was still very naked.


	6. England v Bulgaria

Michi – I'm glad you thought it was in character.

OpheliaBlack – I'm sorry you thought the scene was out of place but there wasn't intended to be any sexual attraction between them. Hermione punched and laughed at her and Bellatrix was simply finding a way to get back at her within the bounds of the debt. Torture without harm - the wiggle room mentioned in the previous chapter was pleasure, not quite kill them with kindness but I imagined this was more Bellatrix's style. The note was irrelevant to Bella at that moment, she intended to visit Hermione anyway and she can't be held responsible for Hermione's incorrect expectations. They both got carried away but then they were both a little worked up.

Ifonlywewere – That's why I put the warning where I did ;) Pleased you're hooked.

* * *

Bellatrix spent the following day blocking the mudblood out of her consciousness altogether. It had not been until Cissy had come to tea and remarked that she was not her usual self, that she realised it wasn't working. "What do you mean?" she had asked.

"I just told you Lucius bought me the most exquisite necklace and you didn't say anything derogatory, in fact you nodded, what's the matter?"

"Perhaps he's finally growing on me" Bella had replied, then sighed when her sister raised a brow, "honestly Cissy I just have a lot on my mind".

"I thought the Dark Lord's plans were going well? Severus certainly spends a lot of time at the manor".

"He does?"

"Mmm. Although Draco spotted the Weasley boy with his family in Diagon Alley yesterday and when he yelled, 'Mudbloods and Muggle-lovers will be first' at them, I thought I was going to have to apparate us both rather swiftly. Honestly, mouth before brain is definitely a trait he got from his father. Fortunately, Antonin and Rabastan came to our rescue and the blood traitors decided to withdraw".

She reflected for a few moments before continuing, "you know, the young Weasley girl looked absolutely terrified, I really don't think they know where she is. Severus seems to believe he is getting somewhere though".

"Well I suppose our Lord has to find something for him to do" Bellatrix said, not wishing to discuss it any further, "sorry Cissy, I'm an awful sister, do show me what Lucius regards as exquisite".

Narcissa chuckled, "you and I both know Lucius' taste runs to expensive and gaudy when given free rein, fortunately he was persuaded to buy something a little more elegant. What do you think?" She stood, walked over to where her sister was sitting and leaned over slightly, allowing the necklace to fall forward. It was platinum, emerald and obsidian, finely wrought and as she had said, it was exquisite.

Sitting for long minutes after her sister had left, her mind wandered and she saw the mudblood laid out before her, heard the harshness of her breath in her ear, smelt her arousal, tasted the wine on her lips and felt, again, the exquisite body writhing beneath her. Snapping out of it as she heard voices in the hallway, she tried to calm her own breathing. Her eyes narrowed and she stood as her husband came into the room, "Bella" he said coming across and kissing her on the check, as she eyed the men behind him. "Why are you sitting here in the dark?"

"Headache" she replied, wondering for a moment, just how long she'd been lost in thought.

"You should take a potion. Rabastan and Severus have come for dinner, we have some business to discuss, you don't mind?"

She tried to smile but by the look on Snape's face, she wasn't sure she'd succeeded, "of course not, I'll take mine in the library if you don't mind" she said, putting strong walls up around her thoughts. She did not relax again until she was in the library and the door was heavily warded. This was becoming far too dangerous. If she had thoughts like that around the Dark Lord she'd be dead before she finished them, even skilled as she was at occulumency, her thoughts seemed intent on betraying her. Why couldn't she get the mudblood out of her head?

Recalling the note the mudblood had sent her, she went over to her desk, unlocked it and reading the note again, she nodded once.

Hermione, was fairing no better. With nothing to do, she swung between praying she would never see the woman again and reliving the feeling of Bellatrix on top of her. None of the kissing she had ever done, which admittedly was not very much, had led her to believe she could feel like that, that her response to someone could be so powerful. She put it down to the spell and again tried to dismiss it from her thoughts, only to realise a few minutes later that she was thinking of the death eaters lips.

#~~~#

36 hours later the stand-off ended.

She was woken before dawn by "wake up Mudblood, we're leaving" and hastily rolling out of bed, quickly got her things together, rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and managed to run a hand through her hair before Bellatrix said, "Petrificus Totalis" then, "I haven't got all day".

Using Mobilicorpus to get the Mudblood out of the room, she quickly and quietly went to a place they could apparate from. She would have to use side-along apparition which meant touching was necessary, still, at least the mudblood couldn't touch her back.

When they reached their destination she checked the wards in front of her, they were not difficult to break and it wasn't long before they were both in the middle of the stadium, in the back row, with the protection of tiered seating above them. Hermione was willing to bet that the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, did not usually sit in such unfashionable seats, but one thing she had come to learn, was that Bellatrix never did anything without a reason. She knew the woman was waiting, she just didn't know what for. The time drew out interminably until finally she heard a noise, a swooshing sound getting closer to the stadium and then eight men flew in. The Bulgarian team had come to practice.

They watched for a few moments and then Bellatrix said quietly, "Listen Mudblood, I'm going to release you and you are going to apparate to the middle of the pitch, think you can concentrate enough to do that?" Hermione, unable to nod, tried moving her eyeballs up and down and the death eater took that as her answer.

Bellatrix considered again the wisdom of not using a memory charm on the girl but if she had to live with the knowledge of it, she didn't see why the mudblood shouldn't. There was no-one on their side, now that the meddling old man was dead, that would be able to probe too deeply into her memories without her permisson. "Just remember, we both know what happened in that room and for all you tell yourself you were an unwilling participant, it was my named you screamed, so you'd better come up with a different story of where you were and stick to it". The warning, Bellatrix knew, still left her exposed but soon the debt would be broken and after that, well, she was going to make sure the mudblood wasn't in any state to share them with anyone else. Recalling she had one final thing left to do, she turned, pointed her wand and said "Finite Incantatem".

#~~~#

The moment after she apparated Hermione heard yelling and a man, older than she would have expected, was quickly in front of her. Unfortunately Bulgarian had not been at the top of her conversational topics with Viktor, so she was extremely relieved when the seeker landed on the pitch next to her, "Hermione" he said grinning from ear to ear and she noticed that his pronunciation had got much better. Clearly, writing it phonetically under her signature in every letter had worked.

"Hello Viktor, I thought I'd come and wish you luck", she said gazing at him, not quite believing he was here in the flesh. She reached out her hand and he caught it up and kissed the back of it, a teasing smile in his eyes. He looked good.

Unfortunately, the man who had been yelling at her, started again. This time however, he was yelling at Viktor, who bore it for a few moments before saying something and catching Hermione up in his arms, sat her in front of him and flew to the edge of the pitch, hovering over the team box at the end, "wait here for me" he said and waited until she nodded, before flying off to resume the practice. It was only then that Hermione remembered who had brought her here but the stadium now appeared to be empty. She shivered just the same and wondered how long it would be, before it all just felt like a bad dream.

The man who had yelled, flew near each player in turn, some times talking, some times nodding and realising he must be the coach, she found herself engrossed by the precision of it all, so different from when she had seen Ron or Harry train. Time passed and before she knew it Viktor was standing in front of her again, saying "breakfast?" at the start of what proved to be a very pleasant day.

#~~~#

Between them Moody, Lupin and Molly had persuaded Harry to stay in Privet Drive, there had been too many strange people hanging about in the last few days and everyone was worried. Harry's birthday was fast approaching and that could only mean trouble. Ron however, was not passing up the possibility of watching an exciting quidditch match, to stay and commiserate with him. As he pointed out, they needed to see if Krum knew anything about the whereabouts of Hermione.

It was not, however, until the end of the match, which Bulgaria won convincingly, that Ron thought about anything other than Quidditch. It was doubtful that he would have done so then, had Krum not flown down to the Bulgarian team box and hugged someone who was jumping up and down, wearing a Bulgarian scarf and cheering loudly. His mouth dropped, his arm flew out and hit Fred, who was standing next to him. He looked in the direction Ron was pointing and hit George, who was standing on his other side. "Isn't that..." Arthur got out before George hit him. Hermione had not thought how she would contact her friends but it turned out not to be an issue. Mr Weasley, barged into the Bulgarian team dressing room as head of The Office for the Detection and Confiscation of Counterfeit Defensive Spells and Protective Objects, claiming that there was a problem with the snitch and demanding to talk to the Bulgarian seeker.

The Bulgarian coach, taking offence at the implication, demanded that he leave and Arthur was equally steadfast in his desire to stay. It was only the intervention of the Head of the British and Irish Quidditch League, who went to every international match in hopes of one day becoming the Head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports, that the impasse was settled at all. Taking Weasley to one side he said, "what the hell are you doing Arthur? This is supposed to be fostering friendly relations between the two countries".

"I need to see Krum" he replied, "it's important".

Having spied his sons in the corridor, MacNab had said, "look, if the boys want autographs, I'm sure..."

"that's not it at all!" Arthur said scandalised, "do you really think I would..." then there was a commotion in the hallway. MacNab opened the door as Ron said, "...and if you look at his arm, I'm sure there'll be a mark!"

"Ronald!" Hermione said sharply, then turned towards her companion, "Thank you again Viktor, I'll see you soon" she said, kissed his cheek and hustled the ginger-haired clan outside, saying, "what on earth were you thinking, barging in like that!"

"Well, excuse us!" Ron replied, "So sorry to interrupt you and Vicky. We didn't realise when you disappeared two weeks ago, without your wand, that you'd just gone off gallivanting with the Bulgarian Bonbon!" and turning on his heel, he stomped off.

"Mr Weasley" Hermone said, trying to appeal to the older man's reason, "We need to go, I'll explain, I just don't think this is the time or the place!"

Arthur nodded, they were beginning to draw a crowd and he could see MacNab coming his way, scowling again.

* * *

Firstly - Happy New Year! May you all get what you want in 2013.

Secondly - Unfortunately, today marks the end of my holiday :( so, while I fully intend to keep going with this story through to the end, updates will become a lot less frequent as real life takes over again. I've pretty much made it up to the beginning of DH and have it planned as far as the final battle, now it's just a question of writing it.


	7. The Lie

Michi & DHKroeger18 – Thank you as always – your reviews keep me going!

OpheliaBlack – Thank you for the review. No destroying going on – Victormione isn't even flotsam in the way of the good (but sometimes insane) ship Bellamione ;) They really are just friends!

* * *

Having sent George to Grimmauld Place, Arthur returned to the Burrow with Hermione, Fred and a sulking Ron. Her appearance there brought a reception of momentary astonishment, followed by lack of breath and brief blindness by wool, as she was clasped to Mrs Weasley's chest. That lady's screeching brought Ginny downstairs, who was equally effusive in her welcome. By the time they had stopped fussing over her, Moody, Lupin, Tonks and Snape had come back with George. Bill and Fleur arrived home from Gringotts while Tonks was still hugging her and it was sometime before she was able to sit down.

She was glad she had seen Molly first, the men were not so happy to see her it seemed. Mad-eye stepped out of the fireplace and spent a long time standing staring at her, an unreadable, though not very pleasant, look on his face. Remus meanwhile, when he was able to get a word in, asked her what her boggart was, at wand point. "Professor McGonagall" she replied, "telling me I failed my exams".

"That doesn't mean anything" Ron chipped in from the corner, "anyone who knows Hermione would know that".

"In the same way that anyone that knows me, would know that I wouldn't make up an imaginary partner for the Yule Ball, just so I didn't have to go with Neville. Oh, I forgot, that wouldn't include you then would it, since you clearly don't know me at all Ronald" she snapped back.

Ginny sniggered and said, "Now do you believe it's Hermione?" Ron went back to scowling and Molly sent her youngest child back upstairs, ignoring accusations of unfair treatment.

"I told them Krum had her" George said cheerfully to the room in general, "looked like she was enjoying herself too, eh Hermione" he said, winking at her and making her blush.

Snape then cleared his throat and she turned to look at him, "Apart from the Dark Lord, there were only four people, Miss Granger, who knew you were to be kidnapped. Rookwood, Rowle and Rodolphus and Rabastan Lestrange. You are fortunate that it was Rookwood and Rowle who saw you first, the Lestrange brothers can be brutal in their dedication to duty". Hermione flinched, "I am curious to know therefore" Snape continued, "how Krum found out about the plan?"

As Hermione had spent most of the Quidditch match giving thought to this very question; not to mention the time between the end of the match and the Weasley's rude interruption, making it believable, the words were ready on her tongue. Still she delayed. She knew this was her last chance to come clean, to tell them about the life debt, to tell them about Bellatrix, to tell them… the image of her knocking the glass to one side and pulling Bellatrix to the bed, invaded her thoughts…how the hell did she tell them that?… she cleared her throat and said, "before Viktor left Hogwarts, the year of the tri-wizard tournament, he…" she hesitated again, her conscience pricking her hard, she had lied before but she had always been able to tell herself it was for the greater good, this time though…, she cast her eyes down and a faint flush appeared on her face.

"What is it dear?" Molly asked encouragingly, "You're safe now and that's all that really matters, you know".

She nodded, sat up straight and resisting the urge to worry her lip with her teeth said, "before Viktor left Hogwarts, he gave me a necklace".

"I knew it!" Ron interrupted, "I always said he was too…"

"Ronald!" his mother said sharply, glaring at him, and the boy glowered but closed his mouth.

"Go on, dear" Molly said, turning back to the obviously embarrassed girl.

"He… well… he put a Protean Charm on it, he said it was connected to the one he wore and that I only had to touch it and say his name and he would be there".

"Ooh, how romantic!" Ginny said from the stairs and Molly screeched again.

"Ginevra Weasley, get back up to your room right this minute!"

"But mum…" Ginny began.

"This minute!" Molly repeated before threatening, "the next time one of my children speaks out of turn, I will put a silencing spell on the whole lot and they will all go to bed without any supper". Fred opened his mouth but one look at his mother made him quickly change his mind and all eyes turned back to Hermione, except Snape's, his had never left.

"At the time that's what I thought as well" Hermione said, allowing a small smile to appear on her face "but when the death eaters attacked, I remember being disarmed and on the floor and it was pitch black. I must have lost consciousness because when I came to, there was no-one in the room and I couldn't find my wand. I tried to move but the necklace was caught on something. I put my fingers around it to free myself and as I did so, I remembered Viktor's words", she shrugged "I whispered his name and…" she trailed off.

"And he saved you" Tonks finished smiling.

"Very touching" Moody said sharply, "but you've been gone two weeks!"

"I know" Hermione replied "and I'm sorry about that but Viktor was worried that they might try again and he knew he was coming back for this match anyway so…"

"Why didn't you just ask him to contact someone in the Order?" Arthur asked.

Hermione coloured, "I did but he didn't think you were doing a very good job of protecting me, he thought there might be a spy" she said in a small voice.

"Oh really, so why are you back here now?" Moody questioned again his eyes flicking to Snape.

"Well, I couldn't stay with him forever and he agreed that if no-one had tried again by the match, I would be safe to come back here".

Arthur she noted, looked almost as irritated now, as he had done back at the stadium, "please believe me Mr Weasley, that was Viktor's opinion, not mine, I know I'm safe here but as he saved me, I wasn't really in a position to argue".

"That's a fine story Granger", Moody said suspiciously. "Where's this necklace now?"

Hermione withdrew a necklace from inside her jumper, "do you want me to use it?" she asked as Moody seemed to relax, nod briefly to himself and finally settled into a chair.

"That's all right dear" Molly said quickly, "after all there are enough people who know where we live already and…"

"and he's from Durmstrang!" Ron finished.

"Ronald, I warned you…"

"But mum, I was only saying what you were thinking, once he knows where we live he could bring anyone here".

"That iz nonsense" Fleur said, speaking for the first time "besides, I ave already invited im to ze wedding so…" Everyone except Bill and Snape turned to look at her.

"Blimey!" said Fred and George.

Molly looked at Bill, who shrugged and said "they're friends".

"Just because he went to Durmstrang doesn't mean he is automatically with you-know-who you know" Hermione said, "his grandfather was killed by Grindelwald, he hates the Dark Arts!"

"I think, under the circumstances though Hermione…" Arthur began.

"What circumstancez?" asked Fleur, "He iz a friend of mine and Hermione's, he az saved her from the death eaters".

No one said, they were just two girls who didn't know anything but the feeling behind the thought hung in the air and Hermione was about to speak again, when she felt a soft tug in her head and lost her own train of thought.

"It's our wedding" Bill said, sticking up for his wife to be, "but if you want us to hold it somewhere else then…"

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no" Molly cut in, "I'm sure it will be fine".

Snape stood up, his arm clearly paining him, "Now that's settled, I must be going, delightful though this reunion has been".

#~~~#

He knew he was on the verge of being late as he stepped into the room and had little time to regard those present, or the body levitating above the table. "So?" Voldemort asked, indicating that he should sit next to him.

"My Lord, The Order of the Phoenix intends to move Harry Potter from his current place of safety on Saturday next, at nightfall".

Yaxley tried to argue but was brought to an abrupt halt when Voldermort asked, "Will the Ministry have fallen by next Saturday?"

The death eater squared his shoulders, "My Lord, I have good news on that score – I have, with difficulty, and after great effort – succeeded on putting an Imperius Curse on Pius Thicknesse".

"It is a start" said Voldemort, then, "Bellatrix, I must congratulate you, the auror that was protecting him, is, I believe, still in the hospital and no-one is any the wiser. I trust that you did not have such difficulty?"

"No, My Lord" Bellatrix replied and would have said more, had not her master turned back to Snape.

"How will they be moving him?"

"The Order is eschewing any form of transport that is controlled or regulated by the Ministry; they mistrust everything to do with the place" Snape replied.

"All the better" said Voldemort. "He will have to move in the open. Easier to take, by far." He looked up at the slowly revolving body as he continued, "I shall attend to the boy in person. I understand those things that I did not understand before. I must be the one to kill Harry Potter, and I shall be." He reflected a moment longer before looking directly at Snape and saying, "And what of the Mudblood, Severus?"

"Her saviour, would appear to have been Viktor Krum, My Lord".

"Krum…?" he thought quickly, then said, "Karkaroff's pupil?"

"The very same. He is the Bulgarian quidditch team's seeker. She appeared at a match in the boy's company only this afternoon and left with the blood traitors she is friends with. I do, however, wish to go and question Krum, if, My Lord, you have no pressing task for me".

"I would like to volunteer myself to accompany Severus, My Lord" Bellatrix said leaning forward eagerly.

"Bored again already, Bellatrix?" Voldemort asked turning to her momentarily, before returning his attention to Snape, "Well, Severus?"

Snape thought rapidly, unsure of the best course of action, especially given the brief and extremely confusing image of her, he had seen in Granger's head. He did not want to raise suspicions but nor was he certain of the woman's intentions, "Bellatrix's talents are indeed legend, My Lord", he began, "however, we need to bear in mind that Krum, while he may be consorting with..." he sneered, "undesirables, is himself a highly famous and well respected, pure blood. That the Bulgarian Ministry of Magic is currently neutral and that many of your followers, including some around this table, went to Durmstrang. Any, shall we say, unwarranted force, against him, will, undoubtedly, have a negative effect, on the way your cause is perceived by those individuals".

Voldemort let out a high pitched laughed, "Diplomatic circles are undoubtedly poorer without you, Severus. That, I believe, Bellatrix, was a no."

Seeing his wife was about to argue, Rodolphus asked, "Do you still want us to capture the Mudblood, My Lord?" Looking at his brother; then at Rookwood, who was gazing at the table, his hand still shaking slightly; before finally turning to look at the Dark Lord.

A moan from the prisoner caught Voldemort's attention and he turned to admonish Pettigrew, before saying, "I think not, since we now know when the boy is being moved, it serves no purpose but your eagerness is duly noted, Rodolphus".

Snape would not have noticed, had he not been looking in her direction but Bellatrix appeared to relax minutely at this and as the Dark Lord stood, he filed it away for future reflection.

"I shall need to borrow a wand from one of you, before I go to kill Potter." Echoed through the silence of the room and Severus had the feeling that he would be here a while and that Charity Burbage would not enjoy it.


	8. Of Portkeys and Premonitions

phoenix214 - Glad you love it!  
OpheliaBlack & Michi - Ah Snape, I must confess to a soft spot. I always think of him as a male version of Bella, pre-dementors.  
Guest - Thank you for taking the time to comment.  
DHKroeger18 - No access to a computer, I think I'd go mad! You're comments are gratefully received, whenever you can make them!

* * *

Unusually for him, Severus Snape was in two minds, as to which of the tasks he had allotted himself, he should carry out first. Talking to the woman currently standing in front of him, however, had definitely come a distant last, at least until he had all the facts. "Why will you not let me come with you?" she asked, cornering him before he had a chance to leave the manor and giving him the distinct mental image of a first year, stamping their foot, at not being allowed into Hogsmeade. The death eater though, was infinitely more dangerous than that.

"If you wish me to put it more bluntly than earlier, Bellatrix, I will do so" he replied. "You have trouble controlling you temper. I wish to question Krum, that is all. I do not wish to put him in the hospital, or indeed, start an international incident. Why is it that you are so eager to join me? I do not believe I need a minder".

"The boy defied My Lord" she answered, knowing it sounded weak, even to her own ears "and you have not always had his interests at heart" she added.

"He is Our Lord, Bellatrix" Severus corrected, "and I have always been his loyal servant, even though he required me to prove it at Hogwarts rather than in Azkaban". Spying the man he had stayed behind to talk to, he said, "Now, if you will excuse me, I have travel arrangements to make" and left quickly, deciding that despite his better judgement, Granger would have to wait.

He knew that for some reason, the usually reluctant breaker of rules, was lying through her teeth, to protect a secret to do with Bellatrix Lestrange. This was bizarre enough, but Bellatrix's actions told him that the image he'd seen was no idle, if somewhat warped, daydream, it had actually happened. Krum however, had some part in it and he couldn't be certain Bellatrix would not try to get to him first, if he delayed.

Apparating from the manor, he made a brief stop at Hogwarts, then went to the portkey station at Dover and obtained a portkey to Vratsa. A short walk later, he found himself outside the Trakijska Printzessa and watched the Muggles milling about, despite the lateness of the hour. Pleased he had transfigured his robes into a somewhat shorter coat, he entered and before he could order a drink, the barman nodded him to an empty room, off to the side. He nodded back and as he walked through the doorway, the sound behind him grew muffled suddenly. He looked back over his shoulder, only to find he had just walked through a magical wall. Looking back in front, he reflected that it was obviously only muggle landlords that liked to modernise their décor. The room in front of him looked much like the Leaky Cauldron, which had not changed in all the years he'd known it.

"I'd like a room" he said to the man hastening towards him, with such an oily smile on his face, that Snape took him to be the proprietor.

"Of course Sir, what name?"

Ignoring him Severus took a bag of Galleons out of his pocket and started counting them out, "I'd also like a firewhiskey and to be pointed in the direction of Rotislav Nerzhin. I understand he's usually here?"

"The man's demeanour instantly turned nervous and his eyes flicked to Severus' arm. He jerked his head and walked further into the room, before veering off to one side and nodding towards a man sitting alone in the corner, "I will go and arrange your drink and your room" he said and left as quickly as he had appeared.

Snape saw the man look up and narrow his eyes, "Dolohov sends his regards" he said and the man bared rotting teeth into a semblance of a smile.

He had just sat down when the landlord reappeared with two glasses, a bottle and a key, "up the stairs, third door on the right" he said and Snape, deciding not to argue about the drink, especially as his companion had already picked up the bottle, paid him over the odds to get rid of him. The landlord did not need telling twice and swiftly scurried out of sight.

"How is Antonin?" the man slurred and Snape wondered how much use he would be.

"He is well", he replied, "I need to find someone and he said you were the one to talk to".

"Someone?"

"Viktor Krum" Snape clarified.

Nerzhin giggled, "Need an autograph?"

"The Dark Lord" the potions master said in a clipped tone, "has sent me to question him. If I do not get the answers he seeks, those who chose to block me, rather than aid me…", he trailed off as his companion paled.

"The quidditch training camp is in Belogradchik fortress, in Vidin Province. You'll need to talk to Dimitrov though, they don't let outsiders in".

"Vasily Dimitrov? Is he no longer captain?"

"Oh yes, he is. I'm talking about his father, a great player himself in his time", Nerzhin reminisced, then continued, "as well as being the only outsider in close communication with the team, he is also Oblansk's regional Muggle liaison. The Minister likes to sit on the fence and there are still those who aid him in this. Dimitrov, you will find at the local historical museum authority, it is in the town somewhere. He will get you to Krum, or not, depending on how persuasive you are".

"I can be, very, persuasive" Snape replied darkly and this time Nerzhin laughed.

"Keep the bottle" Severus said standing, pleased with his night's work, as he headed to his room.

#~~~#

"Damn woman is crazier than ever!" Moody said, sinking into a chair and gladly accepting the firewhisky Molly brought him, before tending to the wound on his good leg. "What in hell was she doing in the Department of Magical Transportation? I don't like it, I don't like it all!"

Kingsley and Mad-eye's somewhat noisy entrance had brought others down the stairs and no-one had to ask, to whom he was referring. It took, after all, a special kind of crazy to throw curses at Aurors, especially inside the Ministry itself.

"They know we have to move Harry soon" Arthur said, doing up his dressing gown before pouring Moody another glass "perhaps…".

"The Ministry is rife with the buggers, you know that Arthur and so do I" Moody cut him off. "They need to look at papers, they can look at 'em during office hours, not at 3 o'clock in the morning, hell, these days they approve most of 'em anyway. She was alone and disapparated the moment she could. No, she's up to something…I don't know what, but she's definitely up to something".

"Hermione" Ron whispered to the girl sitting on the stairs next to him, then nudged her, when she didn't seem to hear him.

She turned and frowned, "what?" she whispered back, trying to concentrate on what was going on downstairs.

"Potter is safe where he is, however many death eaters are about. They cannot get to him while the wards remain" Kingsley said to Arthur, then turning back to Moody, continued "we do have the advantage of a spy in their camp. Severus would tell us if they were planning anything".

"I'm sorry about earlier" Ron waited but she didn't answer, "anyway, I'm glad you're alright. I was really worried, we all were".

"I know Ron" she replied quietly, "I'm sorry I snapped at you".

"Friends?" he asked.

"Friends", she replied nodding, glad that Mad-eye had raised his voice so she didn't have to strain to listen.

"… occurred to you, that they may equally have a spy in ours? He didn't tell us about Granger, did he? Couldn't find her either, apparently, for all he has free access to both sides. There's a lot they could find out in two weeks you know, quick spell and she wouldn't remember any of it".

"And your eye would have picked up if there had been anything wrong. You said yourself the necklace had a Protean Charm on it, there's no reason to disbelieve her" Shacklebolt argued back.

"Aye, well you weren't here earlier Kingsley, Snape was, and if he wasn't spending his time tip-toeing through her head, then you can call me a bloody death eater".

The soft gasp that Hermione gave was not loud enough to alert the adults but Ron nudged her again, "we should go" he whispered, "Mum'll kill us if were caught".

Hermione was torn, she wanted to hear the rest of the conversation but if Mad-eye spotted her in this mood … she really didn't want to think about it. Nodding slowly, she made her way back upstairs. Wondering just how much Snape had seen as Kingsley said, "If he already knew, he wouldn't have to spend time in her head, your dislike of Severus is clouding your judgment Alistor…"

"My judgement?" Moody interrupted, "Granger said even Krum thought there was a spy, there's something fishy going on, you mark my words, we haven't heard the last of all this. No, indeed we haven't", he took a last gulp of firewhisky, flexed his leg briefly and then stood. "Arthur, I need to talk to you about the wards around the Burrow. If were moving Potter here, I'm not taking any chances".


	9. Veritaserum and the Vine

OpheliaBlack - Well life would be pretty boring if we all imagined the same, of course there might also be a lot more Bellamione fic's, which wouldn't be a bad thing ;)

Since I've been remiss in not doing so, so far, I'd like to thank all the people who are following or have favourited this story, I'm encouraged by the thought that you're enjoying the trip.

* * *

Dimitrov turned out to be a pleasant and unassuming man and Severus, dressed in more muggle attire than he was used to, had no difficulty persuading him to carry a dinner invitation to Krum, ostensibly, to thank him on Hermione's behalf. He had his own reasons for wanting to meet in a public place, instead of in the fortress, not that he thought he'd be allowed in anyway. Asking for a restaurant recommendation, he then excused himself to go and see the local sights while Dimitrov conveyed his message, promising to meet him for lunch at the café next door at 1 o'clock to give him the answer.

Despite its age, there was not a lot to see in the town and Snape spent most of his time in a little café down a side street, a drink in front of him, a glazed look in his eyes, as he tried to put as many pieces of this strange and incomplete puzzle together as he could. Knowing that part of his success that evening, would depend upon it.

An acceptance of his invitation left him with a few hours to spare and having made the dinner reservation for 7 o'clock, he took a walk outside the town, to the rock formations that it was duly famous for. Spotting several rare species of silverweed, as well as a very pure source of Aconite, he made a note to come back at midwinter before returning to the town and his engagement.

Krum was punctual and Snape was glad he had returned early, standing as the man entered the restaurant and was led to his table. They shook hands, "It is good to see you again Mr Krum" Snape said politely.

"And you Professor" Krum replied, then heard giggling over his shoulder and suggested they sit.

"Please, call me Severus" Snape said, watching as the Maitre d' walked over to the two waitresses, whispering in the corner of the room and told them to get on with their work, hoping that one of them would be waiting on his table.

"Then you must call me Viktor" his companion replied, "I understand you haf message from Hermione?"

"Not a message exactly" Snape stalled, "I was merely in the area and wished to thank you personally, for your kindness towards her. I do not think anyone truly appreciated her, for anything other than her ability to help with homework, before you came to Hogwarts and showed them what they had been missing".

A smile lightened the seeker's countenance, "I am fortunate that they missed it, or she would not haf gone to ball with me".

"A handsome, Bulgarian seeker? I'm sure she would".

Krum's smile turned to a frown, "Hermione is not like that" he said, "she does not care for…" he searched for the right word, "outward... appearances".

"Of course she doesn't" Snape said back tracking, "perhaps we should order". Krum agreed.

Severus' luck went further downhill when the Maitre d' himself took the order and the first two courses passed with stilted conversation. His luck turned as desert arrived and a decidedly female chest leaned over the table, as the dishes were put down. Viktor looked uncomfortable and shifted away, "Sorry, Mr Krum" the voice said and he looked up to find her younger than he had thought and blushing.

"No, no, not at all" he replied, as Severus took the opportunity to refill both glasses with wine. "Thank you" Viktor continued to the waitress and picked up his spoon with every sign of eagerness, she nodded, turned and scuttled over to another table, as the Maitre d' hurried out of the kitchen.

"You must get that a lot" Snape commented.

"It happens" Viktor replied.

"I remember from Hogwarts, no wonder you found Hermione so refreshing, the only thing she chases after is knowledge".

"Yes" Viktor agreed, picking up his glass, "fortunately it is easy to hide in library, your… Madam… Madam…"

"Madam Pince?" Severus asked, "the school librarian?"

"Yes, she does not like people who stand about, giggle and do not read" he said.

A slow smile formed across the potion's master's face, "so that is where you got to know Hermione".

"Yes" Krum said, "although she ignored me for many days" he commented before drinking his wine.

"Well I'm glad you persevered. She has never shown much interest in quidditch, but she couldn't stop talking of the match yesterday".

"You haf seen her?"

"She wants to take her NEWTS early" Snape said, then shrugged "she is already so advanced in potions that I have agreed to teach her the few she has not yet mastered. She can then take her exam as soon as she gets back to Hogwarts".

"This is good" Viktor smiled.

"I thought she would have told you?" Snape said with an air of suprise, "When was the last time you saw Hermione before the day of the match?"

"When I left Hogwarts" he replied, "we have written but…" he trailed off and looked confused. Putting down his spoon, he shook his head, while Snape calmly carried on eating.

"It must have been a pleasant surprise when she turned up yesterday then?" the professor enquired.

Viktor's eyes narrowed, "yes, very pleasant" he said, then forced his jaw shut.

Finishing his desert, Snape put down his spoon and took a drink, before looking straight at him, "Did she arrive alone?"

"Yes" Viktor said standing.

"Please believe me, Mr Krum, when I say that I only have Hermione's best interests at heart" Snape said calling over the Maitre d' and asking for the bill.

"I do not belief you".

"Nevertheless, it is true. Why did you give Hermione your necklace?"

"You haf…" Viktor began before his face contorted and he continued "she asked to borrow".

"When?"

"After match" Victor replied, anger suffusing his face as he started to leave.

"What else did Hermione ask you?" Snape asked, grabbing Krum's arm as they got outside.

"To put on charm".

"Why?"

"She did not say. You haf… the vine…"

"Yes Mr Krum" Snape agreed, "I have… the wine…obliviate". The last was said with his wand pointed at the back of Viktor's head. A little further down the street he said, "Mr Krum? Are you alright?"

Krum looked about him, "Where am I?"

"Belogradchik" Snape replied, "we were having dinner and you felt ill? How are you feeling now?"

"I do not know" Victor replied confused, "We were hafing dinner?"

"Yes, are you allergic to anything? Was it something you ate?"

"I do not know… no, I am not… I think perhaps I should get back".

"I agree, will you be alright or do you want me to come with you?"

"No, no, I vill be alright" Viktor walked a few unsteady paces forward and Snape immediately disapparated.

Getting back to Dover, he allowed himself to recover from the effects of the portkey before deciding what to do next. He could not seek out Granger at this time of night and if he went to the Manor he would be questioned. He was about to apparate to Spinner's End, when he changed his mind and went back to Hogwarts, deciding he would speak to Minerva in the morning. A decision Bellatrix, waiting near a terraced house in a small northern town, would not have appreciated, had she known of it.


	10. The Carrot and the Stick

OpheliaBlack- Yeah sometimes simple really is the way to go, especially when you don't want to make a fuss. Snape's caught in a dilemma at the moment but you know what they say, knowledge is power!

kigostories - Thank you, I will.

* * *

Monday morning dawned bright and sunny, promising to be another glorious day. Hermione, having spent Sunday inside, alternately worrying about Snape and losing herself in thoughts of Bellatrix, determined that this would not happen again. Taking the earliest opportunity, she got Arthur to root out an old hammock he'd told her about, before he went off to work and convinced Fred and George to sling it between two of the trees in the orchard for her. The others all decided on a game of quick quidditch.

The only fly in the ointment then, was Ron, "Oh come on Hermione, don't be a spoilsport!" he whined.

"Ron, it'll make an odd number, besides when have I ever played quidditch with you? I hate quidditch…"

"Not if Viktor's playing, eh Hermione", Fred said winking at her, before wisely flying beyond arm's reach. Giving up trying, Ron flew off to join the rest of them and Hermione settled down to read her 7th year Arithmancy textbook, occasionally looking up when the banter got particularly raucous.

Hearing the crack she associated with apparition, some time later, Hermione looked up but did not acknowledge the visitor coming towards her and went back to her studying. "Miss Granger" Snape said conversationally as he joined her.

"Professor" was all she replied.

Frowning he said, "I wondered if we might talk" he looked up at the sky, "somewhere we will not be disturbed".

She debated saying no but knew it was not a request, besides if she forced him to have the conversation where they were, someone was very likely to interrupt or overhear and that would make all her lying, rather pointless. Gazing out at the open fields she had a sudden flash of inspiration and said "the garage, I'll meet you inside in 10 minutes". He nodded his consent and walked back around the side of the house before Molly spotted him.

"Who was that?" Ron asked, flying down and hovering in front of her.

"Snape" Hermione replied, sounding disinterested and not looking up from her book.

"Snape? I wonder what the greasy git wants?"

Hermione shrugged and carried on reading, "I think I'm going to go inside" she said closing her book and looking at the boy as he turned back to watch Ginny score, "this sun is giving me a headache". Ron thought it was probably all the reading but wisely just nodded and flew off yelling, "not fair Ginny, our team was a man down!"

"Not her problem Ron" Fred replied, "if you can't keep your mind on the game, maybe you should sit it out?"

"It's the only way you two would win", Ron replied, "I'll give you that, you'll need the head start, come on George, let's show them how it's done!"

Making sure there was no-one watching, Hermione trailed after Snape, wondering just how unpleasant he was going to be. She found him sitting, rather uncomfortably, on top of what she judged to be a small chest freezer, the plug blackened and half dismantled, telling her Mr Weasley had at some point, tried to get it to work. "Miss Granger, how good of you to join me" he said.

"I don't believe I had a choice Sir" she said, perching precariously on the bonnet of the Ford Anglia, in front of him.

"And yet, we all have free will and therefore the ability to choose" he reflected.

"Sometimes however, the choice is forced upon us by circumstances" she replied and they both knew she was not talking about today.

He nodded, "that it is Miss Granger. Care to tell me about the choices you've been making recently?"

"Care to tell me why you've been snooping through my head?" she replied, then added "Sir" as an afterthought.

He grinned, surprising her as he said, "habit".

"You've been through my thoughts before?" she asked shocked.

"No" he clarified, "I admit, before Saturday, I would not have dreamed it would hold anything more interesting than, the heart number of Weasley, the correct method for brewing Barrufio's brain elixir and possibly some vague, unidentified longings for Krum".

"Viktor and I are just friends and Barrufio's brain elixir is a load of bunkum based on good flavouring and the placebo effect" she said scornfully.

"And Weasley?" he asked, his eyebrow heading skyward.

"That doesn't mean anything, I know everyone's heart numbers, it's a much better way of getting a read on people, since it tells you their motivations. Professor Vector says that…"

"Yes I'm well aware of the evangelising zeal of Professor Vector" he said, cutting her off.

"I'm just pointing out, that the fact that I know doesn't mean anything. Yours is 4 for instance and please don't read anything into that".

"I won't, what is Bellatrix's?"

"1" she replied and then thought it was possibly something she shouldn't already have worked out.

"Remember what we were saying about choices Miss Granger?" Snape said, sounding vaguely sarcastic.

She slumped forward slightly, "what exactly did you see, Professor?" she asked, biting the bullet.

"Apart from the"… he paused, trying to find a suitable word, "interesting, image of Bellatrix right at the beginning. Nothing", he admitted, "after that you were concentrating too hard on your tale and I did not wish to go too deeply and have you notice me. The next time anything was obviously amiss, was when you asked if anyone wanted you to use the necklace. You were chanting, 'please, no' in your head. I now know that Krum would not have been summoned, because he lent his necklace to you".

Hermione mumbled something that sounded like, "as bad as Dumbledore , bloody Legilimens".

"I assure you, he was better…" her Potions Master reassured, "but then he was permanently practicing on someone. May I ask what gave me away?"

"Nothing at the time" she admitted, "although I did feel a slight tug, I realise now that you must have been summonsed". Snape looked puzzled and she continued, "Moody came back early Sunday morning with Kingsley, they were arguing and he said you'd been 'tip-toeing through my head'. Tell me Sir, you said that you know Victor lent me his necklace, did you go to see him?"

"I did".

She nodded and said, "that probably explains it" and looked slightly ill.

"Care to enlighten me?"

"The aurors found Bellatrix in the Department of Magical Transportation, she was looking for something. They were worried about the Burrow wards, that's why they came back here, but she wasn't was she, she was looking for Viktor".

Snape frowned, "I imagine she was actually looking for me, probably from the portkey records. There's an automatic quill record written at the Portkey office from all the Stations. Fortunately, identity is taken by wand and I borrowed someone else's for the occasion. Do not worry Miss Granger, I will corroborate your story to the Dark Lord. Krum didn't know what was happening, he was summoned, saw you were in trouble and came to your rescue. The boy is in Bulgaria, he will be safe. I should congratulate you on the false-memory charm you put on him".

"I didn..." she started confused then said, "oh, you think I should have done?"

"I think, Miss Granger, that it would be safer for him if Bellatrix's thinks you did, how would I have come back with this story otherwise?" She bit her lip and nodded, "Now, I suggest you start from the beginning and tell me exactly what happened" he said.

"Why should I?" Hermione asked mutinously.

Snape steepled his hands and brought them to his lips in contemplation before replying, "two reasons Miss Granger, One, Bellatrix Lestrange is a dangerous woman and I have not stayed alive this long, without knowing a thing or two about handling people like her, I may be able to help you. Two, if you don't, I will be forced to look for myself".

"Carrot and stick, Professor?" she asked, appreciating his honesty if nothing else.

"Quite", he replied, "although I hope you will choose carrot. You will forgive me Miss Granger, if I say that based on the brief snippet I have seen thus far, I would prefer not to have detailed images of you and Bellatrix in my head, that I am sure you would not wish me to entrust them to a pensieve and that I do not intend to obliviate myself".

Hermione nodded, took a deep breath and started at the life debt, told him what she could remember of the death eater attack and then moved on to Bellatrix waking her up.

Snape, having heard Rookwood's version of events at the same time that Bellatrix had, finally understood what had happened. She had, he acknowledged, worked it out much quicker than he but then, she did have the evidence right in front of her. Continuing to listen as Hermione set out the rest of the story, he found himself becoming increasingly puzzled again, though was wise enough not to interrupt. He could understand Hermione's punching her tormentor. He could understand Bellatrix's wish to retaliate. He could even understand the method she used, it wasn't new after all. What he could not understand, however, was either of their reaction to it; even after watching the replay in the, somewhat naïve, Gryffindor's head.

From what he could remember of it, the spell Bellatrix had used forced a purely physical reaction and was intended to cause humiliation. The feelings that he could sense running through the girl at the mere recollection of events, however, were not those of shame, despite the embarrassment she felt at the retelling of them. As for Bellatrix, the spell should not have affected her at all. Why then had she not freed herself from Hermione? Why had it taken so long for her to get up and leave? Why had she even responded? Surely if she wanted her revenge, the best thing to have done, would have been to have left Granger unfulfilled?

Putting aside all of these questions for the moment he said, unreassuringly, "Miss Granger, you do realise, that now the debt is broken, Bellatrix will come after you; if only to ensure that the Dark Lord never hears of her betrayal, for he will not see it as anything else". Hermione nodded miserably and he looked at her for a moment, before seeming to come to a decision.

"Stand up" he said and then "where do you keep your wand?"

"It depends what I'm wearing" she replied, standing and pulling it from the back pocket of her jeans.

"No good. Bellatrix has always been one of the quickest and best duellists around and she plays dirty, if you are not always ready for her, you will stand no chance. Give me your wand and roll up your right sleeve". She did as he asked and he showed her a holstering charm that was not taught at Hogwarts. "Jerk your index finger backward, like this" he said showing her and then watched as her wand shot forward and crashed to the ground. Picking it up, he re-holstered it and said, "Now, put your arm down so that it is hanging naturally and this time try to catch your wand". It took a few attempts but eventually she got it and had to admit, it cut her first cast time to milliseconds. "It is not something the Ministry would approve of, so I would appreciate it if you told no-one of this Miss Granger", he asked. Hermione nodded and he said, "good. Now, Occulmency, let us see if you are a more adept pupil than Mr Potter was".

It seemed like hours, though was in reality, less than one. Seeing he had exhausted her, they stopped and sat back in their respective places, neither minding the silence. He watched as she got her strength back and when he thought she was ready said, "you have done well Miss Granger. Now perhaps you could do something for me? Do you recall where in the Forbidden Forest you were, when Bellatrix cursed you?"

Hermione thought for a moment and then said, "I think so Sir".

"And do you think you can side-along apparate us there?" he enquired.

"I, I don't know" she said, feeling a little sick at all the things that could potentially go wrong, "in theory, yes".

"Theory is no good unless it can be put to practical experiment, Miss Granger", he said, standing up. "I have spent most of the last six years being told that you are the brightest witch of your age, now is the time to prove it. Then after that, the headmistress has invited you to afternoon tea".

"I'd better tell someone I'm leaving" she said.

"Yes" he agreed, "Or Weasley will be knocking down the door to the Bulgarian embassy and heaven only knows what that will do for international relations" .

Fortunately for them both, the Weasley children were still engrossed in their game and entering the house, Molly thought Snape had just arrived. "Severus, we weren't expecting you, were we?" she asked, looking up from the table, where she had valiantly spent the morning trying to get the RSVP's they'd had for the wedding, into some semblance of order.

"No, Molly" he replied, "I'm here to escort Miss Granger to afternoon tea with the Headmistress, although she had the Board of Governors with her when I left, so I imagine she'll be needing something stronger by now".

"Afternoon tea you say? Then you have some time, do either of you read French? I can't make head or tail of some of these" she said waving at the cards, "and Fleur just says not to worry about it, if zay turn up, zay turn up" she finished, doing a passible imitation of her soon to be daughter in law, "well that's all very well for her but what about the catering? At the moment I'm not sure whether it's for 50 or 500 and…" She trailed off, seeing a distinct glower appearing on the Potions Master's face and turned to Hermione for help, only to find her biting her lip in an effort not to laugh.

"I haven't done it for some time but I'll give them a go" the girl volunteered quickly.

Snape, listened to her stilted translation of the first one and despairing of ever getting out of there, plucked it out of her hand, saying, "Oh give them here and start writing. Molly, put the kettle on, this may take some time".

Despite Snape's dire predictions, it did not take that long, mainly because of his burning desire to leave and Hermione's fear that if they didn't, someone might eventually wonder why her Potions Master was apparently on escort duty. Her nerves well and truly overcome by her wish to get out of there, the side-along apparition went smoothly and they found themselves back in a place she'd much rather forget. He did not need her to stay however and after she had pointed out where Bellatrix had been standing, Snape escorted her to the edge of the forest. "The Headmistress will probably be waiting for you by now, the password is Clynelish but I suggest you check with one of the paintings that the meeting is over first", he said and she watched as he disappeared back the way they had come.


	11. Decisions

OpheliaBlack - I think Snape is just making sure he has all the facts and therefore the upper hand before he reacts and ranting at Hermione is not likely to get him the knowledge he needs.

Kotamae - I'm glad you're finding it interesting :)

* * *

Heading back to the clearing, Snape mused on the reasons why Bellatrix would be there in the first place, immediately discounting Granger as an unlucky coincidence. It was outside the wards, yet not far from Hogwarts and if the Dark Lord wanted something done, surely he would ask him? If it was not on the Dark Lord's behalf, then what else could bring her here?

Starting from the edge of the clearing he moved methodically for several minutes until a thought came to him and veering off to the right he walked some 100 paces deeper into the forest. It had been an unlikely idea, though apparently a true one, since he could see that the ground had been disturbed quite recently. Walking carefully so as to not disturb the undergrowth any further, he took stock of what was missing and then wondered why Bellatrix would have need of his potions ingredients. Admittedly, some of them were hard to come by, especially now but the death eater was known for her skill with a wand, not a cauldron and what would she need that she could not get at an apothecary? Reaching the far corner of his small garden his eyes caught sight of one last intrusion, now why would she have need of those?

Walking back to the school he found Lucius waiting for him outside his rooms "you should have sent an owl, I would not have gone out", he said, hoping that Granger had been smart enough to avoid him.

"No matter, I had to come anyway, Board of Governors meeting" Lucius replied, "apparently your Muggle Studies teacher has sent in her letter of resignation. The Headmistress did not appreciate my suggestion that the school just stops teaching it".

Severus did not reply but offered him a firewhiskey. Lucius accepted and sat down, "You do not have to get back to the manor?" Snape asked.

"I should" Malfoy acknowledged, as he was still not back in the Dark Lord's good graces "but He does not know how long these meetings last and Cissy is entertaining Bellatrix, frankly, I would rather have the peace. I envy you Severus, you cannot know what it is like to put up with in-laws".

Snape did not take offence, though it pained him, it was not, after all, the first time Lucius had been so unconsciously thoughtless in his comments. "How is your Sister-in-Law?" he asked, sarcasm dripping from his tongue, although this time he was genuinely curious.

"Mad as a hatter" Lucius replied, "mind you I think Rod is starting to realise, they've obviously had a fight".

"How do you mean?"

"I was woken yesterday morning to find Bellatrix looming over the bed, demanding Cissy help her. She had a festering curse on her wand arm that was so bad she couldn't use it. Cissy said it must have been there for hours and asked who had done it and why she hadn't come earlier. Bellatrix refused to say. Well stands to reason doesn't it, must have been Rod".

Snape, knowing where the death eater had been on Saturday night, thought it didn't stand to reason at all but kept his own council, "and what does he say?" he asked.

"Maintains they were both at home alone all evening, I didn't say anything about her arm obviously and he'd hardly say if he'd cursed his wife, but then why say they were both at home and why do it in that obnoxious nudge, nudge, wink, wink way he has too? He's been married to her for twenty five years, he may have been in Azkaban for most of them but still, you'd think he'd get over it, even if he is part French".

"Bellatrix's charms are obviously an acquired taste" Snape replied, wondering too at Rodolphus' behaviour.

"Bellatrix is an acquired taste" Lucius replied, "and not one I wish anywhere near my bedroom at seven thirty in the morning, while I'm in bed with her sister".

Severus refrained from pointing out that Bellatrix would not have been there, had he not been with her sister and merely asked, "and did Narcissa cure it?"

"She did" he smiled and Snape was conscious again of the pain of being alone, Narcissa Black may not have been his ideal woman but she was perfect for his friend.

They talked on for some time and it was not until after Lucius had left, that Snape had the leisure to sit and reflect on all he had seen and heard, in the last couple of days. He sighed, if Potter was to have any chance of succeeding, he would need Granger by his side but protecting the girl, appeared for the moment, to mean protecting Bellatrix as well, at least until he knew why Rodolphus seemed to be covering up her actions. Protecting the death eater though, put the girl in more danger. Having seen enough in her mind, to know that she was by far the best prepared of the three, he reached a decision and wrote a note to the headmistress, finishing it just as his arm began to burn.

He called a house elf and asked her to deliver the note immediately, walked outside the castle, beyond the wards and then waited as long as possible before apparating, not wishing to be accosted before he had told his story to the Dark Lord.

Fortunately, the man who thought himself his master, accepted his account and discounted Krum as a romantic fool. In different times he would not have got off so lightly, but Potter was more important now and plans had to be put in place. While he believed Severus as to when he would be moved, he had decided to put patrols in the skies just in case. "Avery you will be with Crabbe, Nott and Travers; Rodolphus with Bellatrix, Rabastan and Jugson; Severus with Lucius, Antonin, Amycus and Alecto; Yaxley with Mulciber, Rookwood, Selwyn and Walden. Rotate your patrols and stay above the clouds, should they move Potter early, one of you is to contact me. If they do not, on Saturday I want you all in the air but I do not wish them to know of us, until they are well outside the wards".

"My Lord, I would like to take Flint with me, he has been showing much promise in the dark arts and I would like him to get the experience".

"As you wish Avery, make sure he knows that Potter is to be left to me".

Snape cursed the Dark Lord's bout of insecurity, "My Lord, with only one boy and a few aurors, to have so many in the air is…"

"You question me Severus?"

"No My Lord" Snape replied, "but…"

"Enough" Voldemort said, cutting him off again. Snape, knowing that more would only result in both pain and suspicion, gave Potter up to fate and hoped that his plan worked, despite the increased odds against it. Feeling eyes on him, he looked along the table until he reached Bellatrix, his own eyes narrowing and his head tilting slightly in question, she scowled and looked away.

#~~~#

McGonagall it turned out had been just as bad as everyone else, why would no-one believe that she and Viktor were just friends! Admittedly, it was partially her fault for weaving the story in the first place but if she'd told them Bellatrix had saved her, there would be none of this ridiculous cooing and hinting at love matches going on. Honestly, why was it so difficult for them all to grasp the concept? Spending time with the one person who knew the truth, had actually been a relief by contrast.

This was definitely a good thing, as she had been spending most of the last few days with Professor Snape and they were not, as the Headmistress thought since getting his note, practising potions for her NEWT's.

"Why don't you try thinking like a Slytherin, for once" he said as he held out a hand to help her up from the floor of the potions classroom. "Possibly because I'm not one" she grumbled. She seemed, she thought, to have been spending a lot of time down there.

"But Bellatrix is" he replied, "and like it or not, you have more than a few traits yourself. Can you see Potter or Weasley thinking to put a Protean Charm on the necklace, knowing it would distract Moody?"

"No Sir" she replied, pulling away and firing a string of hexes at him, two of which landed as he found himself leg-locked on the floor, boils appearing over his face.

"Your speed is much better" he said, "but remember Miss Granger, you must use every advantage and show no mercy, Bellatrix doesn't play fair, she plays to win and that could be extremely unpleasant for you". Firing from his current position he set her legs dancing, freed himself and standing said "petrificus totalis". Hermione came to an instant stop as he delivered his last thought on the subject, "especially as she plays with unforgivables. Tomorrow?" he asked freeing her.

"I can't" she replied, "It's Friday, I promised Ginny and Ron I'd go to Diagon Alley with them, they're going a bit stir crazy with all Mrs Weasley's preparations for the wedding. Is Saturday morning ok?" She asked, "or do you have plans for the weekend?" Then coloured as she realised how stupid that sounded, given who she was talking to.

He rolled his eyes, thought for a moment and said, "Saturday morning will be fine Miss Granger. As always, should anything come up, I'll let the Headmistress know". Keeping the rest of his thoughts on the subject to himself, he found he was unusually in agreement with Moody, war was coming and the sooner everyone realised it, the better.


	12. Diagon Alley

twibe - you're in luck ;)

OpheliaBlack - Snape, I will agree, is important to the story, as is his friendship with Lucius. However, my somewhat unromantic Bellamione service will now be resumed... at lease for a little while.

So, I've had time for a bit of a writing spurt recently...

* * *

"But Mum…" Ginny whined the following morning.

"No Ginny, I need to finish that dress and I can't do that if you're not here to try it on" Molly replied with an air of finality that told everyone she wouldn't change her mind.

"Sorry" Hermione mouthed at her as Ron dragged her towards the floo, before his mother found a reason for them to stay as well.

She was sorry for Ginny but glad to get out and be somewhere beside the Burrow and the potions classroom, if only for a day. It felt, she thought, like a holiday and she never got tired of Diagon Alley. There was always so much to see that window shopping was a pleasure and Ron groaned as, almost upon their arrival, she slowed outside the apothecary. She did not, however, stop at the window as usual and as her fingers reached for the door knob, he said testily "Hermione, we don't need to buy anything for school yet!"

"I know" his companion replied, "I'll just be a minute, honestly". Ron continued to grumble but Hermione did not hear him, being already inside. She was, she admitted, longer than a minute and coming outside again she apologised with a "sorry, there was a queue".

He watched as she put a package into her bag and said, "what did you want in there anyway".

"Just some things I needed" she replied vaguely and they carried on walking.

Again, they did not get far and this time it was Hermione's turn to groan as they came to a stop outside Quality Quidditch Supplies. "But Hermione, they've got a sale on Firebolts and Dad said if I could get them down by 10% more, I could have one" Ron pleaded. "Look, I'll meet you outside Flourish and Blotts in an hour. That way we both get what we want, without boring the other one to death". Hermione agreed, wondering quite how anyone could get bored of books and had turned and started towards the bookshop, when she spotted a group of death eaters walking towards her from the opposite direction. She ducked into the nearest shop and peeked passed the rows of quills to get a better view of their leader, the very woman she couldn't stop thinking about and yet, had hoped to avoid.

Bellatrix meanwhile, had long-ago learned to trust her instincts and they were currently telling her she was being watched. Ordering her companions to wait for her in Borgin & Burkes, she turned abruptly and left the way she had come. Ducking between two shops further down the street. There were few people that were stupid enough to stare at her and even less who were still alive. Pushing down the remembrance of the supple body and searching lips that momentarily invaded her thoughts, she readied her wand. It was time to make the mudblood pay.

Hermione had never been stupid however and although seeing Bellatrix dismiss her companions was slightly reassuring, she knew that the woman was waiting for her and it wasn't to invite her back for tea. Realising her wand was already in her hand, she was reassured by the thought that all her training was making her reflexes automatic. Bellatrix, she knew, would be expecting her to run away or to walk out in the open, a foolhardy Gryffindor to the core, so she took Snape's advice and thought like a Slytherin. Giving herself a moment to say to herself, what would Bellatrix do? She then modified it, knowing that a woman as confident in her duelling prowess as the death eater was, probably never needed to sneak anywhere and she wasn't as confident as that, yet. Moving out of the doorway, she made it across the street, undercover of a large gaggle of, what appeared to be 3rd years, on someone's birthday outing. She then carefully followed the backs of the shops, cautiously peering in ever gap as she went. Wand in hand and spell on lips, the hunted became the hunter.

Working her way all the way down and half way back up Diagon Alley, before finally spying the dark hair and unique clothing choices of her quarry, the words came unbidden to her lips. "Ferus Libidinis" she said clearly, then had a moment of conscience. She had been going to use 'Expelliarmus' or 'Stupify' at most but seeing the woman in front of her, ready to curse her, all other spells seemed wrong. It appeared she was channelling Bellatrix again, although she was pretty sure this wasn't what Snape had had in mind when he'd said, use every advantage and show no mercy. She watched as the death eater managed to turn and tried to raise her wand in answer. Stepping forward, she quickly repeated the spell with more conviction and the body in front of her convulsed again, though Bellatrix tried to fight it, her mouth opening but unable to form the word. "Crucio'ing me isn't going to make you feel any better" Hermione said reasonably, walking forward again more confidently; knowing that if looks could kill, she'd be dead more certainly now, than if the death eater had cast the ultimate unforgivable at her. "Ferus Libidinis" she said again and Bellatrix bit her lip as a surge of pleasure seemed to rush through every vein.

She would not give the mudblood the satisfaction of using her own spell against her, "I wouldn't put galleons on that" she replied through gritted teeth, fighting it, as she tried again to move forward.

"I'm sure you wouldn't" Hermione said calmly, sending another wave through her and smirking as the death eater moaned, "but I'd rather not put it to the test. Now what was it you said? Oh yes… beg nicely and I'll stop!" She saw the look of pure hatred on the death eater's face and as it surged through her, for the first time in her life, she understood how easily power could corrupt. Rage filled Bellatrix as she saw the mudblood smirking at her and as the rage fuelled her strength, she managed a few steps forward.

Hermione repeated the spell and stepped back to keep out of her way, "I have to compliment you on it" she said calmly, rubbing salt into the wound as she watched Bellatrix throw her arms back against the wall, almost losing a grip on her wand, as her eyes closed and her lips parted, "I remember how it feels" she continued, "I remember the charge rushing through my body, up my spine, over my head and down, like a circuit of energy. Every nerve sparking fire, every vein liquid heat, every cell just on the edge of splitting apart, never quite getting there, never quite…".

Bellatrix opened her eyes, no thought but carnal ones left and locked onto those in front of her, Hermione lost the thread of her speech as she plunged into pools of black "come over here and continue your rambling" the death eater growled. Hermione had gone two steps, lust clouding her own eyes, before she realised and the subsequent regrouping at the far wall gave Bellatrix an opening. She had managed to move forward and raise her wand arm when a very loud and very unwelcome "Sectumsempra" interrupted them from the street entrance. Hermione knew that whatever she thought, Bellatrix could not defend herself and without thinking further, moved quickly, just managing to stop the spell hitting its target with a hasty "Protego", running forward to get a better angle before yelling "stupify" and watching in horror as she realised it was Ron crashing to the floor. Turning back to her captive she said the words that would send Bellatrix's hips grinding on nothing as she moved carefully passed her and went to check that he was ok. What had she done? Had she really been that long? Dammit, why couldn't he have just waited for her where they'd arranged. She turned and looked over her shoulder into the eyes boring into her back. She could see the hate but there was something else there too, she could feel it calling to her, making her blood sing and thinking rapidly, she calculated roughly the length of time Ron would be out, sat him up against a wall and cast a disillusionment charm over him.

Walking back to her surprised captive she cast a concealment charm around them and then said, "muffliato. Now where were we?" she asked before making Bellatrix groan again as pleasure coursed through her, "Oh yes, you were about to beg".

"I have a better idea" Bellatrix replied, noticing the lust that had once again returned to the girl's eyes. She put aside for the present, the thought that the Mudblood's libido might work in the Dark Lord's favour, as she concentrated on more important things. She had not paid attention and come too close; if her spells could be used against her, Bellatrix saw no reason not to resort to the mudblood's tactics. Grabbing her hand and twisting her wand out of it, Bellatrix hitched up her skirt and brought the mudblood's hand to her core. Moving easily passed the thin lace barrier, Hermione pushed her fingers deep inside, groaning at the heat and the wetness she found there. Her body, seeking even more contact, pushed Bellatrix further into the wall and she raised her head as lips found hers. Grabbing Bellatrix's waist with her free hand she steadied herself as she thrust, feeling the tremors run through them both and groaning again as the woman let go of her wrist and threaded her hand through her hair instead, the other seeking out the buttons on her shirt. Hermione knew this was crazy, she should get to her wand and... Bellatrix quickly giving up on the stupid buttons, grabbed the opening and ripped. All thought Hermione had of not finishing this fled as a hand pushed her bra up and found a nipple. "Fuck Bella" she moaned and the hand on her other nipple moved to the arm that had just stilled.

"That's what you should be doing" the death eater growled, rolling her hips in an attempt to get the arm moving again. Hermione's arm started pumping of its own accord, Bellatrix bit down on her ear and the pinching effect caused Hermione to buck into her. The death eater was lost in sensation. She had no idea how much of this was the spell and how much was the mudblood, but her body burned for release, and this time she was bloody well going to get it.

It did not take long and Hermione, with still enough presence of mind to pick up her wand before Bellatrix regained all her cognitive functions, accio-ed her buttons and made herself look presentable. Bellatrix didn't even try to raise her wand, what was the point? All though she could curse the boy for what he'd done to her, in his current state it would hardly give her the satisfaction. Hermione could see that Ron was coming to and before moving to help him up, or thinking twice about anything except the burning in her blood and the pulsing between her legs, growled "the Leaky Cauldron, room 5, midnight", bringing her fingers to her lips and darting her tongue out to taste, not quite believing how turned on she felt as she glanced at the death eater one last time, Merlin what this woman did to her and it clearly wasn't all the spell. Turning, she walked over to Ron, helped him up, and waited until they were turning back onto Diagon Alley before whispering a quiet "obliviate".

Bellatrix stayed where she was, one eyebrow raised as she stared after them. A bubble of laughter deep inside her, forced its way to the surface and she leaned back against the wall as it reached her throat and erupted, had the mudblood really just propositioned her? Well, well, perhaps one of the golden trio was more than a little tarnished after all. Her own behaviour she did not analyse but the laughter died when she thought of Her Lord and then of Weasley, life it seemed was mocking her. Though, there might still be a way to work out her frustration and this time, she'd be prepared.

* * *

Note: For the purposes of this story protecting someone from Sectumsempra does cause a life debt (my story, my rules ;))


	13. Plans Change

twibe & LauraFlowi - I'm glad you're both enjoying it :)

#~~~#

* * *

Ron, it turned out, had not managed to secure his extra discount and though the last thing she wanted to do was remain in Diagon Alley, everyone, him especially, would have been suspicious had they returned to the Burrow straight away. So she pushed what had happened to the back of her mind, down in the depths Snape had shown her. Becoming extra sensitive to her surroundings, she made Moody's "Constant Vigilance" her mantra but did not see the death eater or her companions again. The rest of the day had gone by uneventfully and they had been safe in the burrow for over an hour, when the thought finally forced it's way back up to the surface and it occurred to her that she had hit on Bellatrix Lestrange. Why this should shock her more than her other activity that day, she didn't know but the squeak that came out of her mouth made everyone else turn and look at her.

"Sorry" she said and put some more potato on her fork, "lovely dinner Mrs Weasley".

"Thank you dear" Molly replied and the moment, thankfully, passed without comment.

Hermione wondered what the hell she had been thinking and decided that she obviously hadn't been. Honestly, making an assignation with a death eater, a psychopathic killer, a hot, sexy, her train of thought derailed, this time with Bella's face swimming before her eyes. She tried to tell herself that smirks weren't hot they were annoying; it didn't work but fortunately only Ginny, sitting to her right, heard the slight whimper this time. She frowned and Hermione shook her head. She'd become used, in the last week or so, to her body betraying her when she thought of the woman, she had hoped it was just the remnants of the spells and that eventually it would go. What she had not expected, was her mouth deciding to jump into the argument, on what she regarded to be the wrong side. There was no way she could rent a room at the Leaky Cauldron. If Rita Skeeter ever found out it would be all over the front page of The Daily Prophet and after the incident at the tri-wizard tournament, she dreaded to think what she'd write about this. She would forget about it, it was impossible and in any case there was no way Bellatrix would expect her to turn up or indeed, want to turn up herself. She labelled it 'thar be dragons' and buried it again in the dim recesses of her mind, in the area she usually reserved for thoughts of trips to her father's dental surgery and disappointing Professor McGonagall.

With dinner over the Weasleys scattered, Molly back to the kitchen, the twins to their room, Bill and Fleur to theirs and Arthur outside. Ron, Ginny and Hermione settled in the living room, the siblings playing wizard chess, Hermione reading as usual. Ginny was doing particularly badly however and Hermione had difficulty concentrating, because of Ron's frequent comments on his sister's strategy and the face that kept hovering, never far from her thoughts. She was just about to give up and go upstairs, when Arthur came back with Alistor Moody and Ginny, to her disgust, was sent to her room while everyone else was called back down.

"Plan's changed. We're moving Potter tomorrow" Mad-Eye said.

"Wasn't Harry always moving tomorrow?" Hermione asked, she thought they had already gone over this.

"Yes" Moody replied, "but that was Plan A, me… and it won't work if the death eaters are out looking for him and I believe they will be" he didn't mention the unusual amount of sightings they'd had in the last few days, what was the point in worrying them? "So we're using an alternate plan" He looked hard at each of them before saying, "I won't tell you this is safe, because it isn't, but you're all of age and you can make up your own minds. I want you five to be decoys" he said pointing to the twins, Ron, Fleur and Hermione. Mrs Weasley immediately objected.

"Quack" said Fred and George joined him.

"Of course" Fleur agreed.

Ron and Hermione nodded, then she said "but Harry really isn't going to like it".

"You're not telling me anything I don't already know Miss Granger, which is why I'll need you to get me some of his hair when the time comes". He turned and said "You're overruled Molly, they're needed if we're to protect the boy. Bill, I want you to guard Fleur. Arthur, Kingsley, Lupin and Tonks will guard the others and Hagrid will guard Harry".

While her ears listened as Moody detailed the new plan, 'thar be dragons' was flapping dangerously, fighting it's way passed drill bits and disappointed looks, until she would not have been surprised if everyone could see it in front of her and Mad-Eye, attempting to leave as quickly as he had come, found the girl accompanying him out, "Did Professor Snape brew the Polyjuice potion?" she asked bluntly when they were a safe distance from the house.

"He did" Moody replied.

"Are you sure that's wise Sir?" she asked, using Moody's obvious dislike against him, "I mean I'm sure he's loyal to the order but we don't..."

"Then that's more than I'm sure of Granger" Moody interrupted, "however we don't have much choice and he doesn't know what I want it for".

"But if the Polyjuice potion doesn't last long enough to..."

"I understand your concerns, but I don't see what choice we have" Moody said, obviously trying to leave.

"What if I tried it?" she suggested, "just to make sure. If it doesn't last then at least we'll have time to brew another batch". Moody looked at her, "I know how to brew it, I've done it and you know how important Harry is or you wouldn't even be attempting this, if the Polyjuice fades 10 minutes after we all get in the air, then all this planning will be for nothing".

He looked at her long and hard and she wasn't sure if he was making up his mind or trying and failing, to read hers, "Very well" he said eventually, "Hold my arm".

"Wait, I need to get something to…"

"Well what are you waiting for?" Moody growled and Hermione ran into the house as he stumped back as far as the door.

"Alistor?" Arthur said frowning on seeing him again.

"Arthur" Moody replied but waited until Hermione had run back down the stairs and nodded to him before saying, "Granger's coming with me".

They left amid a flurry of questions, not bothering to answer any of them and reached Grimmauld Place before Moody enquired who's hair she had taken, "Fleur's" she said and he grunted his approval. If Granger could stay in Veela form, they wouldn't have any problem with Potter.

Pouring out some of the polyjuice potion, he watched her take the hair out of her bag, add it and drink. Noting the time, he looked at her and nodded in satisfaction before saying, "I have to go and arrange things with Kingsley, if it wears off before I get back, don't forget to note the exact time". She nodded and watched him leave, relief flooding through her. She hadn't thought when the idea first came to her, how she was going to get away from him, Moody however had solved the problem for her. Not wasting any more time she walked down the stairs, checking that he had gone and then once outside, apparated to her next destination.

"I wish for room 5, please".

"Can't do it" Tom said, "room 7 is free".

"But it has to be room 5" she said, conscious that she sounded like she was whining.

Obviously this sounded better coming from a Veela though as Tom scratched his head, looked at the image of Fleur Delacour and then at the Galleons in front of him. "Give me 5 minutes" he said and walked upstairs. She heard raised voices, then thuds, then a wizard she didn't recognise stomping out of the room. She hid in the shadows as he very reluctantly changed rooms and waited until he had slammed the door behind him and Tom had returned, before stepping forward again. He gave her the key and picked up the money, "how long will you be wanting it for?" he asked.

"Indefinitely" Hermione replied, unable to hazard even a guess, at how long her evident insanity would continue.

Tom nodded, "meals?" he asked.

"No" she replied "and I don't wish to be disturbed, if anyone asks I have never been here" she put another stack of galleons in front of him.

Tom picked it up, "Room 5, let to Professor Oleg Grazinsky, currently exploring the Amazon. Used for storage of poisonous specimens, no-one to go in, I'll inform housekeeping". She blinked and wondered how many other residents here did not wished to be disturbed.

Walking quickly upstairs she unlocked the door and stepped inside. Glancing around she saw that the room held a four poster bed, a wardrobe, a dresser, a chair and side table, a bedside table with a lamp and a fireplace with fire, currently lit. It wasn't the Dorchester but neither was it a cell in Azkaban and if Bellatrix objected, tough. Hermione corrected herself, she hadn't made a decision yet, she was just giving herself options. She probably wasn't going to turn up, after all, who in their right mind would.

Warding it to allow only her to apparate back in, she had no time to do anything else and headed back to Grimmauld Place, just managing to sit back on the chair in Moody's room when she heard him stumping up the corridor. "Well?" he asked.

"46 minutes so far" she replied and they both settled down to wait out the remainder of the potion.


	14. You don't always get what you expect-p1

wantfear - Thank You.

OpheliaBlack - All relationships evolve, though whether that will necessarily be a good thing, is yet to be determined. Also, Hermione's options were pretty limited, I figured she'd not want to go as one of the Weasleys - they'd be even more recognisable!

* * *

She'd had time to put up proper wards when she'd left Moody, back as herself and as far as he knew, heading to the Burrow. Both of them happy in the knowledge that Snape's brewing was not in doubt. She added a confundus charm in case anyone should try to come in through the door and one to prevent side-along apparition from the room. This time she was in charge.

She was, admittedly, still undecided as to the wisdom of even being at the Leaky Cauldron at midnight but at the moment she was enjoying the peace she didn't get at the Burrow and the wards were designed to keep everyone out. Whether they would actually succeed in keeping Bellatrix out, if she really wanted to enter, was yet to be tested.

She tried to read but for once couldn't focus on the page and five minutes later she realised she was pacing, going back to the bed, she sat on her hands. Looking around she wondered again if she should have done something with the place and what Bellatrix would have liked. She shook her head, this was crazy, if the woman came at all she wouldn't care about the décor. She heard the clock downstairs begin to chime midnight and her mind finally acknowledged what her body had always known, she dropped the wards to allow Bellatrix in and the next moment the woman was standing in the middle of the room.

The death eater looked around, her wand ready. She had been sure after the alley, when she was thinking rationally again, that this had been some sort of trap, that the Order had somehow put the mudblood up to it. Dismissing the room, now she knew that it was not, she concentrated on its occupant. Crooking a finger at her, she watched as the body on the bed got to its feet and moved a few steps forward before the brain inside it had realised what was happening. The death eater smirked, pointed her wand and said "Diffindo" followed quickly by "Vestitus Vestis" and Hermione found her shoes and socks gone and her shirt and jeans replaced by a knee-length black dress. Black was not, unfortunately, her colour, Bellatrix decided and added a colour changing charm.

Hermione bore it for a little longer before asking, "What are you doing?"

"I would have thought that was obvious" she replied changing the colour of the dress again, trying to find once she liked.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "I'm not Barbie" she said.

"Who?"

"Never mind, does it really matter what I'm wearing?"

Bella, finally admitting, much to her chagrin, that red really was the Gryffindor's colour, stood back to admire her handy work for a moment, before registering her soon to be captive's words, "No" she replied, "Incarcerus".

The ropes appeared from nowhere and grabbed at Hermione's wrists. She smiled as the girl's eyes widened and removing a knife from her cleavage, walked over and sliced the dress at the shoulders, watching as it pooled temptingly at the mudblood's waist, before doing the same to the bra straps. Trailing the blade from the girl's neck to her naval Bellatrix heard the intake of breath, wondered if she had forgotten her new safety net and vowed again to get even with the ginger-haired boy for spoiling her fun. Placing the knife on the skin between tempting breasts, she sliced up and found the tearing of fabric small compensation. The pert nipples that sprang into view however accompanied by the flush on face, neck and chest did go some way to appease her, especially when a soft "Ferus Libidinis" brought Hermione's chest arching temptingly in her direction.

Hermione moaned, her body vibrating and it was some moments before she finally managed to say, "if you don't want to leave frustrated, the sex spells stop now!... I mean it" she continued when the witch merely smirked, "I swear I won't touch you and you can't make me" she finished with more resolve than the death eater would have thought possible from her attitude that afternoon. Well that answered that question, Bellatrix scowled. "What's the matter, don't think you're adequate on your own?" Hermione mocked and the scowl twisted into a smirk, ah Gryffindor, so predictable, always thought they'd get what they wanted by taunting it out of you.

"Anymore ground rules you'd like to set?" Bella asked, setting the knife down on the table and feigning interest in the answer, while biting the inside of her lip to keep herself from smirking again, when Hermione genuinely considered it.

"No, I don't think so" she replied and Bellatrix's eyebrow shot up that she hadn't asked to be released. Raising her wand, she felt the wards surrounding the room and was pleased to see the Mudblood had at least tried to keep everyone out and not just her side. Strengthening them with her own, she added an imperturbable charm to the door, the fireplace and the window as well as an alarm and a stealth sensoring spell, they could do anything in here now and the world would be none the wiser. They'd know however if anyone came within 100 feet with an intention to enter. The mudblood's confundus charm should get most of them, but it never hurt to be prepared.

She turned back to her captive and smiled in a way that was not designed to reassure, "Then let's begin shall we" she said and walked towards her, enjoying the fact that again the girl's eyes widened.

Hermione wasn't sure herself, why she hadn't told Bellatrix to unbind her but figured it had something to do with the fact, that she really didn't know what she was doing. In Diagon Alley she had been running on pure adrenaline and a need to stop the woman from cursing her; now her body was telling her that she'd actually asked for this, while her brain was screaming at her, that there was a death eater standing there, who wanted to do unspeakable things to her. Shuddering from that last thought, though not entirely in fright, she almost laughed when she thought that the woman had at least, prevented any awkward hellos.

"Glad your finding this amusing Mudblood!" her captor said, as fingers slid up the back of her skull and grabbed a fistful of hair, pulling it back. Hermione hissed and then groaned as lips and teeth found the nearest nipple. Giving equal attention to both, Bella remained at her task for several minutes until the girl was panting into her. Grinning as she bit down hard, she wondered how much protection this debt actually gave and felt vague disappointment when Hermione moaned into her rather than screaming.

Straightening, she cast a complicated pattern with her wand and said words that Hermione did not understand. Something formed in the air and dropped into the dark woman's outstretched hand, as Bellatrix held them up she could see that they were two silver serpent heads held together by a chain.

"Ever seen these before?" Bella asked and watched as Hermione frowned and shook her head. "I think you'll find them fascinating" she grinned and whispered once more, the serpent heads began to move, raising themselves up as the chain became their connected bodies, they moved towards her and Hermione tried to pull back, the binding on her arms not allowing her to get very far. "What are they doing?" she asked as Bellatrix drank in the fear in her eyes. The serpents' mouths opened and exposed their fangs, again Hermione tried to wrench her arms free, screaming as their mouths came down around her nipples and their jaws clamped shut. Hermione shook, surprised to find that they did not hurt, then remembered the debt again and looked up at Bellatrix, who was looking extremely pleased with herself. The death eater said conversationally, "there are other ways to make people scream beside pain, that was fear. I'm looking forward to trying some more". Hermione closed her eyes briefly and wondered exactly what she had voluntarily let herself in for.

Walking around her captive, Bella pressed herself to the back of the Gryffindor and brought up an arm, caressing the mudblood's stomach and creating patterns on her skin as her mouth came down on the other side of her neck. Tracing her hand lower she heard Hermione's breath hitch as her hand made its way under the dress, the body in front of her shuddering as she scrapped her finger tips along the inside of a smooth thigh.

Raising her head she pointed her wand and said "Speculum", a large mirror appeared in front of them. "Look muddy" Bellatrix whispered in her ear, "such a beautiful sight" Hermione pulled her lower lip between her teeth as she gazed at them, she had never imagined she could look so wanton. The dress still pooled low on her hips, Bellatrix's hand moving slowly underneath it. The silver chain dangled on her abdomen, rising to the bright metal completely surrounding her nipples. As her eyes moved up, passed her bound arms, they turned darker as they met those of the woman behind her, before turning her head and meeting lips with her own. Several minutes later as Bellatrix felt Hermione writhe into her hand, she drew back enough to say "Diffindo" and the mudblood stood bound and naked in front of her.


	15. You don't always get what you expect-p2

OpheliaBlack - I'll give my reasoning on both chapters, on the next one.

#~#

* * *

As they both looked into the mirror again, Hermione found herself blushing at her own reflection and tearing her gaze away, looked at the floor. A hand was put under her chin and her head raised, "don't be shy Muddy" Bellatrix said, "I'd kill to have a body like that again" and Hermione wasn't entirely sure she was just being complimentary.

Feeling the leather at her back once more, she fought the desire to push herself into it "I imagine you still have but you're overdressed, so it's hard to tell" she replied.

Pushing harder against her, Bellatrix brought her arm around her front again and pulled at the chain below one nipple, Hermione groaned at the sensation, distracted enough that she didn't notice the piece of fine black cloth until it was too late. Suddenly blinded, her breathing sped up to an alarming rate, a voice in her ear said "relax, I can't hurt you" and she calmed slightly. Bellatrix was glad she had added the, 'even if I want to', silently or this might be over before it had begun.

She looked at the tension in the mudblood's body and wondering what she was thinking, poked a little at her mind, surprised to find only walls. Draco hadn't mastered that without being taught and she wondered if the meddling old man had done it before he died. The know-it-all, it appeared, really was advanced for her age.

Bellatrix focused again and matched their breathing, the mudblood had relaxed further and gliding her palms down over chest and abdomen, she felt it hitch as she slid one hand into hair and tugged, Hermione moaned. Bringing her hands back up, Bellatrix cupped the silver serpents and said the words that released them. Dropping into her palms, she cast them to one side, her hands reappeared on Hermione's breasts, grazing them with her fingers before circling the nipples and feeling the girl shudder. She looked at her again in the mirror as she teased a reaction, watching the mudblood's tongue dart out to wet her lips, feeling the rush of liquid it had caused the last time she had seen it and vowing to put it to good use later.

She trailed a hand down further this time and with long, slow strokes, dragged her fingers gently, the length of the mudblood's sex, too gently and Hermione moaned, trying to force her closer. She swivelled her hips but could find no resistance as the hand was taken away. She waited for the mudblood to still, before placing one fingertip on top of her most sensitive part, leaving it unmoving, as she nibbled her way down the know-it-all's neck and waited. She could feel the tension, the fight she was having with her own flesh in an effort to stay still and licking the skin in front of her, she bit down hard. The sensation was gentle to Hermione but the effect was the same; she bucked into Bella's hand, setting off a reaction that wouldn't let her stop, as her hips gyrated and she sought relief. Pressing down harder and giving her the friction she needed, Bellatrix grinned back at herself in the mirror, gauging the mudblood's breath, watching her skin flush and her nipples harden again and then she pulled away.

There was only silence as long seconds passed. Then Hermione, trying to process what had just happened, again heard a voice in her ear, "I don't care if you breathe muddy but you might".

Taking a gasping breath she said something unintelligible, the noise level though was unmistakable.

"Was that rage or frustration?" the dark woman smirked unseen.

"Both" Hermione ground out and Bella giggled. She wrenched at her bonds but they did not give, "Bellatrix, if you don't set me free this..."

"Oh good" the death eater replied, "I was so hoping you'd go with rage" and stepped away from her captive, removing the blindfold as she did so. She let the mudblood drink in her own appearance before waving the mirror away and stepping in to its place. Hermione regarded her malevolently. "Is this not living up to your expectations Muddy? Am I not being adequate enough for you?" Bellatrix asked and had she been able, Hermione would have kicked herself for making that comment earlier. Stepping closer to her captive, Bella licked her ear before whispering "beg me to let you go". Hermione did not answer but turned her head, nuzzling it into the death eater's cheek until she got her to turn her own head and kiss her properly.

"No, strip for me" Hermione growled when they came up for air, resting her head on the woman's shoulder and causing Bellatrix's eyes to widen in shock, glad the mudblood could not see her face. Hermione may not have been able to see her expression, but she could feel her body stiffen in response, perhaps the woman was not as confident as she made out to be, well that was just too bad, she was tired of being the only one naked in this game Bellatrix was playing.

Several thoughts ran through the death eater's head at once and none of them were pleasant, she had been in Azkaban longer than the mudblood had been alive; no-one had seen her naked like this since, she flinched, it must have been her wedding night; age may not have done much damage since then, but the life she had led had scarred her body irretrievably. She toyed with idea of a quick diffindo but knew that was not what the girl had meant, then she wondered why she was even considering it, "that's not the way this works, muddy" she said stepping back.

"What makes you think you get to set all the rules?" Hermione enquired.

"I didn't" Bellatrix smirked, "you said no sex spells, I'm playing by your rules".

She watched as eyes flashed in front of her and waited for the taunt that never came. She could see her swallow hard and then her tongue appeared to moisten her lips as she said roughly "I want to undress you… to see you naked… to touch you… to taste you... to make you feel the way you did this afternoon". It seemed that bravery had raised its head instead, "let me... please" she finished, her eyes burning into Bella's.

Bellatrix tilted her head to one side in thought before smirking, pointing her wand and getting rid of the ropes. Rolling her shoulders, Hermione did not immediately move but her gaze swept over the woman, as if figuring out where to start.

"Well Muddy?" Bellatrix challenged.

Hermione rolled her eyes and said with courage she did not feel, "give me a minute, it's not as if I've ever done this before".

Knowing she now had the woman's full attention, she walked forward and unfastened the corset slowly, taking in the smell of the leather before dropping it to the floor. Gliding her arms back up over muscle and cloth, her thumbs taking in the hard points below the bodice of the dress; she looked up and found Bellatrix staring back at her, an unrecognisable expression on her face. Hermione wanted to ask what she was thinking but did not want to break the moment, so carried on with the task at hand, unbuttoning each cuff with slow deliberation. Reaching round to unfasten the dress, she found that it was more complicated than she thought and ducking behind her saw the same small buttons that had been at her wrists, wondering for a minute how she ever got this done up, before hoping that she used a spell. Slowly revealing the pale back, she saw scars and realised that, though she'd only ever thought of the death eater as inflicting pain, clearly she'd received her fair share of it too. Peeling the dress from her shoulders and arms, Hermione came back to stand in front of her, running one hand around her side as she did so, never losing contact with the flesh that trembled involuntarily beneath it. The dress had pooled to the floor, leaving a scrap of lace, a body to be worshipped and eyes, curiously fixed on the space beyond her. Running her fingers from Bella's chest to her naval, Hermione heard the hitch in breathing, the only other sign that she wasn't the only one affected by this. Hooking fingers into lace, she knelt before her, dragging it down the long expanse of her legs before watching feet step out and stepping back to take in the view, "Merlin! You're beautiful" she said, her voice full of desire and Bellatrix covered the heightened colour in her cheeks by walking forward and pushing her back onto the bed. Resettling herself more comfortably, Hermione again looked at the woman in front of her, noticing more scars, a hand drifted out to trace one and Bellatrix moved away, walked around the bed and settled herself on the other side. Hermione rolled over to look at her and then reached over and kissed her deeply. Bellatrix found her wrists and capturing them, brought them above her head, they lay like that for some time, doing battle with their tongues, their lips and their teeth before Hermione found herself back on her back and Bellatrix leaning over her, came up for air and said "lentus adstringo"

"What the…" the sensation was different to incarcerus, slower and more sensuous; the result however was exactly the same.

"Bella" she growled and the death eater smirked.

"I wasn't finished" she said and ran a hand over soft flesh, eliciting goose bumps as she did so, capturing a nipple again between her lips, she heard a soft moan and arms pulling at their bonds and grinned. The mudblood had a remarkably sensuous body she decided, as it undulated beneath her hand. She looked up and caught eyes watching her, smirking, she trailed her hand lower and watched as they closed and lips parted, "eyes open" she said and then stopped when compliance was not immediate. A growl signalled the mudblood's displeasure but she opened her eyes and they bore into Bella's. Replacing her fingers on the know-it-all's stomach, she traced them lower, thrusting into her and stilling her hand as eyes shut again and hips surged to meet her. She drank in both the sound and sight of her and waited until the ragged breathing steadied before continuing, "look at me Muddy, I want you to see who's doing this to you" she hissed.

Hermione forced her eyes open, "trust me, I know" she said through dry lips. The hand moved again, her eyes burned as she felt herself getting close, the first flutter came and then the death eater left her again. "Damn it Bella!"

"Na-ah Muddy, good things come to those who wait" she taunted.

"Bella!"

The death eater looked at her and smirked again, "there's frustration" she said and before Hermione could reply, returned to thrusting deeply. Knowing this would not take long she quickly trailed her tongue down the mudblood's stomach and resettled herself between legs, straining to meet her. Tasting her for the first time, she was unsure what to expect but it was not the slight musky tanginess that instantly flooded her mouth with saliva and made her crave more. Her hand stopped it's motion but before the body beneath her could complain, her tongue came out again, this time dragging oxygen from the depths of the mudblood's lungs that she struggled afterwards to replace, the almost incoherent "Bella, Bella, Bella" chant she had taken up coming out in short, sharp, pants.

Bella's hand resumed its motion and she tried to process everything, giving up as she felt the tension build in the girl's body again as she continued to thrust. Looking once, up the writhing body to the shut eyes and face half hidden in hair, she bent her head back to it's task and swiping the swollen bud with her tongue, she heard Hermione scream her release as the body beneath her jerked it's surrender.

Letting the girl go, she rolled over, got up and went to the fireplace. This had not gone at all how she had planned it, Bellatrix thought, staring into the fire. Mudbloods were scum, the lowest of the low, so why did she feel…

"Psycho" Hermione said, her voice still husky from mistreatment, as she looked towards the woman standing by the fireplace, too exhausted to censor her words.

"Oh, if were going with pet names, I much prefer Killer" Bellatrix replied looking back at her.

"You might. I actually have a name and it's not Muddy!" her companion grumbled.

Bellatrix rolled her eyes, "Hermione Jean Granger; One third of the Golden Trio; Gryffindor Know-it-all; the brightest witch of her age, careful with that last one Muddy, I was called that when I was your age!" she warned.

"You were?" Hermione asked entranced by the way the firelight played against her companion's skin.

"There's no need to sound so surprised".

The offence in her voice was clear and Hermione was quick to say, "I'm not, no-one's denying your intelligence I just don't understand why you'd follow him when you are obviously so smart".

"Perhaps I want more out of life than being Molly Weasley" Bellatrix hissed looking into the flames once again.

"Well so do I, that doesn't mean I'd..." Hermione stopped, she had made a conscious effort not to think about the war or sides or anything, except the way this woman made her feel. She shook her head, she shouldn't have come here, this was wrong, she was betraying everything she believed in. She looked across at Bellatrix, who was staring into the fire again and acknowledged that they both were. "I should…" she began and Bellatrix looked up.

Her eyes narrowing, Bella moved forward, desire settling again in her belly, "you're not going anywhere" she said as she crawled back onto the bottom of the bed and slunk panther like towards its occupant, her eyes bright with lust as she reached Hermione, "now it's your turn, my rules, no spells, let's see how well you can really use that mouth of yours" she finished, capturing her lips and then there was no more talking.


	16. The Seven Potters

OpheliaBlack - I wrote the last chapter several different ways, before going with that version. I found when writing (my version of) Bellatrix, that while she can be very controlled under the right circumstances, she gets frustrated very easily if things aren't going her way. When I wrote it that way, she quickly lost patience with Hermione not responding to her violence, even though she knew she wouldn't feel it. This way Bella feels like she is in control, which is important. I agree that making her insecure about something makes her more human.

Em and LoveSKIN94 - Thank you for your encouragement, it means a lot that you took the time to review.

Please Note - there will be parts from now on that are straight from DH (book and film) as it blends with the plot, there is no point reinventing what JKR did so well.

* * *

Hermione awoke to daylight, the tickling of hair on her face and arms wrapped securely around her. She tensed and felt a tongue draw its way up the back of her neck in reply and a hand reach out and pinch a nipple. She bucked into the sensation but refused the invitation, in truth she hadn't meant to stay this long, "I should be going" she said quietly. Before she had time to blink she was flat on her back; a warm body pressed against her; eyes black as coals hovering above her; lips teasing hers; a foot rubbing along her calf and a warm thigh doing things to her centre that gave her trouble breathing. Her eyes closed at the sensation overload, "Bella".

"Mmm?" Bellatrix raised her face away slightly and smirked as the mudblood's tongue shot out, trying to follow her. When it didn't find her, Hermione opened her eyes and briefly wondered if Snape had ever managed to bottle bliss, before turning her attention back to the woman now straddling her. The next moment, her mind brought Snape back to the forefront of her thoughts and the fact that she was supposed to be meeting him, "Ugh".

"What's the matter?" Bella asked.

"What time is it? I'm supposed to be somewhere".

"Where?"

"Just somewhere" Hermione replied vaguely.

"Muddy…" Bellatrix growled.

"Don't call me that! Besides don't you have things to do, people to torture..." she trailed off as Bella grinned.

"Who's says I can't torture you?" she asked, smirking.

"I think you did quite enough of that last night, thank you" Hermione said, then realising it would have gone very differently without the debt, wondered again, what the hell she was thinking. Bella, for once, stayed quiet and leaned in to capture lips with her own.

"How long did you book the room for?" she asked a few minutes later and was amused to find that the mudblood blushed. "Well?" she asked again, on getting no answer. Hermione mumbled and the dark witch pinched a nipple again, making the girl look at her in indignation, even as she raised her eyebrow in question.

Rolling her own eyes, Hermione flushed again and said "indefinitely" as quietly as she could and was not amused when Bellatrix started to laugh.

"Oh? Does the little Mudblood have a thing for the big, bad death eater?" she asked, still not able to control her laughter.

"No!" Hermione replied, her face flushing in both embarrassment and anger this time, "I do not have a… a thing… for you" she said, enunciating every word.

"Pity" Bellatrix replied, grinning down at her, lust clearly visible in her eyes, before she growled "because I could definitely do this again".

Every cell in Hermione's body woke up at the sound and stood to attention, even as her mind forced her mouth to say, "what? Even with a Mudblood?" and they both looked startled at the venom with which she said it.

"They apparently have their uses" Bella said coolly, wondering how they'd gotten into this.

"Well death eaters don't!" Hermione replied, almost as venomously as before. Then realised it probably wasn't the best idea she'd ever had.

Bellatrix sat up properly this time and regarded the girl beneath her, her eyes hooded and her expression neutral. "What name is the room booked under?" she asked, knowing the girl was not stupid enough to use her own.

Hermione, startled by the change of conversation said, "Oleg Grazinsky, why?"

Not even bothering to go into the story behind that, Bellatrix said, "because I intend to pay the bill" she held up a hand as Hermione opened her mouth and continued, "don't argue with me Muddy, I doubt you've got the galleons to pay it for long. I have and I like the fact that there's somewhere I can go that has no connection, whatsoever, to me. You, however, have a choice. Come back here again or not but make no mistake, if you do, we will be doing this," she ground in to her to get her point across and Hermione moaned, "again… and again… so make sure you're prepared for the guilt trip you seem so intent on sending yourself on. It makes no difference to me". With that, Bellatrix removed herself both from Hermione and from the bed. After dressing she turned, her eyes darkening again at the sight of the mudblood propped up in the bed, the sheet pooled around her waist, watching her. Resisting the temptation to kiss her one last time, she disapparated and Hermione was left alone to her thoughts.

#~~~#

Snape was not there when she finally apparated to Hogwarts but as he'd set the wards on the potions classroom to allow her entry anyway, it didn't really matter. Sitting at one of the desks, her mind turned to her meltdown that morning, was Bellatrix right, was it guilt that caused her to snap like that? She sat for several minutes trying to convince herself that that was the case but could not stop the tiny voice, right at the back of her mind, that told her it was hurt. Hurt that had caused her to lash out like that, that what Bellatrix had said, made her feel used and that while lust may have carried her there, it had not been what had made her stay.

Her introspection was disturbed by Snape, coming into the room looking tired; he spotted her and snapped "where the hell have you been?"

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"You weren't at the Burrow last night" he said, then held up his hand and continued, "and don't bother telling me you were at Grimmauld Place because I checked there too, not that Moody knows that's the reason".

"Why would you…"

"Bellatrix was not where she should have been" he cut in, refraining from saying exactly where that was; "neither were you, I thought she might have come after you". Hermione blushed and he frowned, then narrowed his eyes, then said, "Today's lesson Miss Granger, Legilimens".

She fought it with all she had and was grateful to him for the lessons that had gone before, she knew she would not have been able to resist him at all otherwise but as the minutes stretched, she felt herself weakening, then a rush of images flooded her mind and when it was over, she found herself on the floor.

Neither spoke for long minutes, then he finally raised his head and said, "are you completely out of your mind?" and she burst into tears.

#~~~#

As he had no butter beer in his quarters, she had to make do with tea and Old Ogden's and winced at the taste. She wondered when he was going to start shouting, telling her he was informing the order and O Merlin, McGonagall!

Severus, meanwhile, was battling his own demons. He disliked Bellatrix with a passion but was rational enough to realise, that that might be clouding his judgement. He knew Granger was developing strong feelings for the woman, even if she didn't yet and in all honesty, would he have done any different, given the chance with Lily? There was a difference though, he told himself. Bellatrix was, after all, usually waving at the sanity divide from the outer edges of the wrong side, though even here he had to admit, she had seemed quite sane in Granger's head. He could not discount the possibility either, that the death eater was doing it for reasons other than the obvious and that worried him the most; was she so fanatical that she would couple with a mudblood on the Dark Lord's orders? If so, what game were they playing? Information? Distraction? Or Granger's total destruction? On the other hand, if this was genuinely what it seemed, was there a possibility that Bellatrix might be falling also? That she might, given enough time in the building conflict, actually start aiding the light as he had done? He shook his head, that was crazy, he had after all had Dumbledore, with him gone… damn it, the woman was a sadistic murderer, what the hell was the girl thinking? This was getting him nowhere and Granger he could see, was still looking at him in fear and trepidation, it was time to ease her fears, even if he could not ease his own.

"On the bright side at least she can't kill you for the moment" he finally said calmly.

"No just make me insane" she muttered, then looked up, "since when do you look on the bright side, Sir?"

An eyebrow lifted and he said, "since experience taught me there's little enough of it" he replied. "Given the circumstances, we should concentrate our lessons on Occulmency I think" and she nodded tiredly as he continued, "and I should compliment you on how very Slytherin you were with Moody, he seems to bring out that side of you. Never forget though Miss Granger, that Bellatrix Lestrange is a very dangerous woman". He did not add, insane and fanatical to that, it wasn't as if the girl didn't know after all, he did however add, "who will only ever have her own best interests at heart, you would be wise to remember that". Pausing, he said "Now that you've calmed down, would you mind telling me what you intend to do next?"

"Nothing Sir" she replied, "it was a stupid thing to have done in the first place".

He agreed, silently but wholeheartedly, he did not however believe her, however much she believed herself. Saying something during quiet reflection was one thing, in the presence of Bellatrix however, all restraint seemed to go right out the window. There were still the smallest glimmers of hope he thought. Remembrance of the occasional look on Bellatrix's face and the actions that sometimes belied her words, led him to believe, that she was not as indifferent to Granger as the girl seemed to think, whatever her motives might be.

#~~~#

Hermione tried to put the death eater out of her mind for the rest of the day and was largely successful. Going back to the Burrow and spending time with Ron and Ginny proved a distraction until it was time to leave for Privet Drive and after that she didn't have time to think. Avoiding Moody, she apparated outside the house with the others, the noise fortunately drowned by Hagrid's motorbike. She wondered what the neighbours thought as the giant man parked up and went to knock on the door.

"Hello Harry" Hagrid said as the boy opened it, "you're looking fit!"

"Yeah he's absolutely gorgeous" Moody said pushing passed them both, sack in hand, "What say, we get under cover before someone murder's him!" Then there were more people moving past him and he didn't think he had ever seen the living room so full.

Explaining the plan, Moody said, "I believe you're familiar with this particular potion" and took out his flask, "so it's everyone else's turn tonight".

Harry objected and Hermione said "I told you he'd take it well!"

Moody ignored the boy, said, "All right Granger, as discussed" and minutes later there were seven Harry Potters in No.4 Privet Drive.

Hermione went with Kingsley on a Thestral, relieved she wasn't on a broom, rising out of the Muggle world and straight into the path of the death eaters. Out of nowhere they were surrounded and she clung to the auror with her left hand, her right casting at anything she could see, hoping her friends were safe, as jets of green light streamed passed her. It seemed to last forever, then they were plunging down to earth, towards the Muggle world again and of all things, a coat hanger and then it was over. She flung herself into Harry's arms as she heard Kingsley ask, "The last words Albus Dumbledore spoke to the pair of us?"

"Harry is the best hope we have. Trust him" Lupin replied, before continuing, "What happened to you?"

"Followed by five, injured two, might've killed one and we saw You-Know-Who as well, he joined the chase halfway through, but vanished pretty quickly. Somebody betrayed us. They knew, they knew it was tonight".

Fear settled over Hermione as Ginny came outside looking worried, "Ron and Tonks should be back by now". The minutes stretched into what might as well have been years. Then a broom materialised directly above them and streaked towards the ground.

"It's them!" screamed Hermione.

"Remus!" Tonks cried as she staggered off the broom into Lupin's arms. Ron tripped dazedly towards Harry and Hermione.

"I thought… I thought…" she began, not able to form the sentence as she hugged him.

"I'm all right" said Ron, patting her on the back. "I'm fine".

"Ron was great" said Tonks warmly, relinquishing her hold on Lupin. "Wonderful. Stunned one of the Death Eaters, straight to the head, and when you're aiming at a moving target from a flying broom…"

"You did?" said Hermione, gazing up at Ron with her arms still around his neck.

"Always the tone of surprise" he said a little grumpily, breaking free. "Are we the last back?"

"No" said Ginny, "we're still waiting for Bill and Fleur and Mad-Eye and Mundungus. I'm going to tell Mum and Dad you're OK, Ron" as she ran back inside.

"So what kept you? What happened?" Lupin sounded almost angry at Tonks.

"Bellatrix" said Tonks. "She wants me quite as much as she wants Harry. Remus, she tried very hard to kill me. I just wish I'd got her, I owe Bellatrix. But we definitely injured Rodolphus, then we…" but Hermione did not hear the rest, Bellatrix was safe, she knew she shouldn't feel so relieved about that.

Mr and Mrs Weasley came racing down the back steps, Ginny behind them. Both parents hugged Ron before turning to Lupin and Tonks as a Thestral soared into sight and landed a few feet from them and Bill and Fleur slid from its back. Mrs Weasley ran forwards, but the hug Bill bestowed upon her was perfunctory. Looking directly at his father, he said, "Mad-Eye's dead".


	17. The Aftermath

twibe and white-walker89 - Glad you're enjoying it.

Guest - Sorry to disappoint, I'm sure Bella enjoyed it all the same ;) And unfortunately sex scenes, while enjoyable, do not generally move the plot forward a whole lot!

OpheliaBlack - Having read your review, I can only say that Hermione is not going to keep alternating between having sex and feeling guilty... despite what you might think, having read this chapter!

* * *

She had such guilt inside her, had it been her? Had she been the one to betray them? Was she the reason Mad-Eye was dead? Without thinking she left them to their wake, walked outside, around the side of the house and into the shadows beyond. Her absence had been noticed though and she soon heard Ron calling her name. Closing her eyes, she pressed further back in the shadows, she needed to be alone, why couldn't he leave her alone? Then she thought of the room and the fact that Bellatrix would have other things on her mind. Waiting until he had left the vicinity, she walked outside the wards and apparated.

The room was dark and cold and kicking a chair on her way to the fireplace, she lit it as "Hello Muddy" came out of the darkness. Hermione closed down her mind, turned and started to raise her wand, "Expelliarmus" the woman on the bed said casually and it flew from her grasp. Catching it up and placing it on the bedside table next to her, "Congratulations Mudblood" Bellatrix said, "ikle bitty Potter's safe again".

Hermione couldn't stop herself, "how did you know?" she asked, almost not wanting the answer, "how did you know he was going tonight?"

"My Lord has his ways" Bellatrix replied, studying the fear on the mudblood's face. She cackled, "what, you think that you gave him away! That the Dark Lord, would have need of a mudblood".

The relief that flooded through her was tainted by the slur. "Get over here muddy, I did warn you" brought her out of her thoughts and into the dark eyes of the woman leaning forward, arousal etched on to her face.

"Go to hell!" Hermione replied, "or better yet, go to your husband. Why aren't you with him anyway?"

"That's not your concern" Bellatrix said, a hard look in her eyes, "besides, you're not exactly mourning the dead!"

In fury, she launched herself at the woman, pummelling her with her fists, managing to get in a few good blows before Bellatrix managed to pin her down and then straddle her, fire in her eyes. Knowing that this was not going end well for her, Hermione wrenched one arm free and wormed her hand underneath Bella's skirt. Running it up soft skin, she brought it quickly to the apex of Bella's thighs and as the death eater closed her eyes, involuntarily, Hermione wrenched her other arm free and reached for her wand, knowing she'd have only the briefest of chances. Aiming it quickly, she gasped "incarcarus" as Bellatrix tried to pull it from her grasp. The bonds appeared instantly and Bellatrix growled "get these off of me" as Hermione collapsed back onto the bed, catching her breath.

Carefully removing the knife, she placed it with the death eater's wand. She attempted to get off the bed but Bella's thighs were stronger than she thought and would not let her go. Looking up, she saw that the fire still burned in the death eater's eyes but that it had banked into a different kind of emotion. There were few things she could have done in that moment but with Bellatrix captured on top of her, Hermione's own eyes darkened and she knew there was only one thing that would stop the picture of Mad-Eye, floating before her face.

The quiet "Diffindo" came as a surprise and Bellatrix looked down at her captor as their clothes fell away. "Unbind me Muddy" she said, her eyes narrowing.

"You know, it's about time someone taught you some manners" Hermione replied pinching a nipple and watching Bella hiss.

"Unbind me… please" Bellatrix said, startling a surprised look on her captor's face. She waited, then shifted on top of her and bit back the "well, what are you waiting for?" that tripped on to her tongue. She had not expected the mudblood to be here but as she was, she would make use of it. Hermione sighed, knowing that she would not get the answer she sought, that she would not win this battle of wills and that tonight, she did not have the strength to try, tonight she just needed to feel. She again picked up her wand and ended the spell. Bellatrix smirked as she plucked it out of the mudblood's grasp and put it back on the table, before saying, "you do know polite and sincere are two different things, muddy?" Then leaned in and proceeded to make them both forget.

#~~~#

Apparating back to Lestrange Manor several hours later, Bellatrix's very good mood ended abruptly when she saw Snape. Although not before he'd noted the smile on her face, as he walked down the stairs towards her. "What are you doing here?" she spat.

"Rabastan called me" he replied, "Rodolphus woke up and kept seizing and you were not here to tend to him" he said, following her into the sitting room and shutting the door.

"and?"

"I gave him an anticonvulsant draught and another sleeping potion… He needed a heavy dose to knock him out, seems he's had so many he's becoming immune to them" he replied, not mincing his words, "forgive me Bellatrix, I did not know the house of Black-Lestrange was so interested in potions, or is it just you?"

"Well, Polyjuice interests me immensely tonight" she snapped back, "get that from your stores at Hogwart's did they? Funny your source didn't tell you that, isn't it!"

"Any idiot can brew such a potion" he sneered, "Granger's been doing so since her second year".

Bellatrix was impressed in spite of herself but now was not the time to dwell on such things "and what about your flitting about in the skies tonight. I wonder what would happen, if My Lord should ask to see the spells that wand of yours cast?" she said twirling hers casually in front of her.

"He would see me doing as I was asked" Severus replied with a calm he suddenly did not feel.

"Oh" she cackled, calling his bluff, "asked you to take out Jugson, did he? I saw him fall and it wasn't because of my niece and whichever fool was with her".

"Jugson was personal" Snape replied, his eyes narrowing, knowing if she did suggest it, his wand would give him away and almost thankful now that he had injured one of them, rather than getting Dolohov as well. "As, apparently, was your niece. Trying to do a little pruning Bellatrix?"

She smiled saccharine sweetly, although he'd been nearby she hadn't seen him curse the man and was surprised her fishing expedition had paid off, "can't think of the difference between the two? Tell you what, let's ask Our Lord shall we? See if he can spot it?"

She moved to unbutton her sleeve as he said "I was flitting about in the skies, as you put it, trying to find the real Potter. Polyjuice may be able to transform the body, but it does nothing to the mind, Bellatrix". She stopped and looked at him.

"Your meaning?"

"All sorts of thoughts going on… fear… rage… death… you". Her eyes narrowed and he said "yes that last one surprised me as well".

"It's unsurprising actually, since I was trying to kill them at the time".

"But you weren't" he replied, "the Mudblood was far away from you and had enough worries of her own, so why was she thinking of you?"

"Why don't you tell me?" she said shrugging, "since you're the one that's interested".

"Strangely, she was worried for you, now why would that be?"

"Your misinterpretation of what you saw?" she asked acidly.

"I'm quite sure I didn't misinterpret the image of you writhing beneath her" he said, "but do call the Dark Lord if you wish to discuss it with him".

"Luring the Mudblood into betraying her friends, is something he would appreciate" she said but stopped undoing her sleeve.

"Yes" Snape sneered, knowing now he stood a chance and for that matter, so did Granger. "Such obvious dedication to duty is to be admired. Of course that does call into question the false memory charm I found in Krum's head".

She sneered, "You did not say so at the time, why should he believe you now?"

"I did not say so at the time, because Krum knew nothing and we both know how the Dark Lord treats failure Bellatrix. We also know how he treats traitors. Jugson, I told you, was personal. If you call the Dark Lord, I will tel him so. You are drugging your pureblood, death eater husband to be with your mudblood, Potter's friend, lover; which one of us do you think, will be alive at the end of it?"

"That's not how it is and He would not believe you" she sneered, covering her fear, if the Dark Lord should...

"Do not forget Bellatrix" Snape cut into her thoughts, "Rodolphus was one of the few people who did know the Dark Lord's plan for the mudblood. Believe me, my case will be convincing, especially if he chooses to look into your husband's head".

Bellatrix barely resisted the urge to raise her wand and curse him on the spot, instead saying, "what do you want?"

"Your word that you will say nothing of Jugson or my wand" he said, watching her nod before he continued, "and your non-interference in anything I do or say from now on. I am tired of the spats you force on me Bellatrix and it does nothing for either of us in the eyes of Our Lord".

"Very well" she said, "and you will say or do nothing, now or in the future, regarding me and the Mudblood, either directly or by insinuation? Nor will you tell Rod or anyone else of the potions?"

Snape nodded, "agreed. I would wonder at your choice" he said, "but she does appear to be remarkably talented".

"I suggest you leave" Bellatrix said, hatred dripping from her lips and he did so. He had seen inside her husband's head as the sleeping potion was putting him out and he wondered just how much of his life, the man had spent out cold. Not that he could entirely blame her, given what else he'd seen, he knew as well as she did, that Granger wasn't the reason she was drugging him. Bellatrix meanwhile was wondering just how much Snape had glimpsed in the mudblood's head and both were left wondering if they could really trust the other to say nothing, without an unbreakable vow.

#~~~#

"Where the hell have you been!" a voice screeched as quietly as possible, as she walked through the door to the Burrow. It was the second time in two days she had been asked that and the answer had been the same, not that Mrs Wesley would use legilimency to get it out of her.

Hermione made sure her walls were up though, just in case, "I went to Muggle London" she replied, "I needed to clear my head".

"Until 2 in the morning! Anything could have happened!"

She appreciated the fact that Ron's mother had been worried, "I'm sorry" she said, "I know it was a stupid thing to do. I just… Moody… and George… and… everything".

"Oh, I know dear" Mrs Weasley replied hugging her, "I know. But it isn't safe. You of all people should know that!" Hermione nodded, "Now" she continued, "come on, we've got Harry's birthday… and the wedding… to look forward to and you know Alistor would want you to be concentrating on them". Hermione thought Moody would have rather cancelled both and concentrated on beating Voldemort but she thought it wise not to say so.

Fortunately, when she got to their room, Ginny was sound asleep. Getting into her bed as quietly as possible, she was relieved that there would be no more questions and vowed she would not be going back to room 5.

* * *

Just a note to say I'm going to be offline for a month or so, which is extremely irritating but can't be helped. I will however keep writing, so hopefully I'll have a few chapters to post when I get back.


	18. Frustrations of the Light

Thank you all for your patience! As promised, the next few chapters will be up in the next few days.

#~~~#

Greyella - It seems like the kind of thing she'd deny, even to herself.

white-walker89 & LoveSKINS94 - I am sooooooooooo happy to be back!

DrunknMunky85 - Snark forever!

Obiweed - I'm glad you think I have the characters down and I hope your fanfic is going well. I've got a lot of reading to do when I finally finish this story, I'll put it at the top of the list :)

* * *

Sunday at the Burrow had been going comparatively well she thought, even if it was a little subdued. Ron and Harry came down stairs mid-morning and Harry had looked vaguely shifty but Ron had told her not to worry about it. So when Mrs Weasley said, "Hermione, come and help me, will you dear?" It came as a complete surprise. She glanced quickly around the room and was not reassured. Fred was using his fingers to shoot himself in the head; George was dragging his across his throat; Ginny was biting her lip; Ron had gone red and only Harry seemed oblivious to it all.

"So, how's the studying for your NEWT's going?" the woman asked as she led her into the scullery and presented her with a cloth, some polish and a pile of cutlery.

"Very well, thank you" Hermione replied on her guard. She knew from past experience that Ron's mother only asked her to help with something when she wanted to pump her for information and wondered if she was going to be grilled about Snape. She did however set to work on a knife.

"Good, good" Mrs Weasley said, sounding almost like she wasn't really listening, "Your parents must be so proud of you. I wish you could get Ron to study. On the other hand, he tells me he's not going back to Hogwarts next year…"

"No, well we've got…"

"We?" Mrs Weasley pounced.

Hermione sighed, "Mrs Weasley, you know how important my education is to me… but… at the moment, Harry needs us more".

"Well, what does Harry need you for?" she asked. "Surely he should be continuing his education as well!"

"I don't know what you want me to say Mrs Weasley, Dumbledore…" She was spared from further reply by the woman saying under her breath "yes that's right, invoke Dumbledore. Why not, the meddling old fool's still a get out of Azkaban free card". Her lips twitched, pleased to note that somebody had obviously had more success at explaining the rules of the Monopoly game she'd got them last Christmas, than she had. "So you're not going to tell me?" Molly asked in a resigned tone. She shook her head. "Right then" Mrs Weasley continued, a martial look in her eye, "I'll just have to go right to the source" and she found herself feeling sorry for Harry.

#~~~#

Three days later though, she was only feeling sorry for herself. Having lost count of the amount of cutlery she had cleaned and canapés she had baked, she couldn't wait for the wedding to be over. She had sorted and re-sorted her bag so many times, that she was beginning to feel like Mary Poppins and it didn't help, that she had not once been allowed out of the door without an escort. Yet still she kept thinking of Bellatrix. The death eater obviously thought nothing of her, so why, she wondered, couldn't she get the woman out of her head, or wouldn't her body stop responding, as it was doing now, to the mere thought of her.

Members of the Order came and went but Bellatrix did not come up in conversation, Snape however, did. The general consensus of opinion being that it was he who had sold them out, especially since it was definitely he who had cursed George, his hood coming off during the battle. The fact that that argument was invalidated, by the death eaters obviously not knowing about the Polyjuice potion, Hermione had tried to bring up and had been ignored. That Snape stayed away, only added fuel to the already well burning pyre of hatred for him, especially from Harry and Ron.

Harry's Birthday it seemed, was destined to be no different to the rest of the days at the moment, she was still stuck in the house, despite everyone apart from herself and Harry being allowed outside. The wrath of Mrs Weasley really was something to behold; she just wished she wasn't still on the receiving end of it and wondered whether Harry had only refused to tell her what was going on, or whether there was more to his friendly incarceration as well. There was also the fact that Ron was acting decidedly oddly towards her and Harry was smirking at him a lot but Hermione was too distracted to pay that much attention. Everything seemed to be waiting. For what exactly, she didn't know but even in the flurry of arrivals and the hustle and bustle of last minute preparation, there seemed to be a watchful stillness in the air, a collective intake of breath. She wondered if she had started channelling Moody, when she began to think that the atmosphere of normality was false, forced even. She saw it in the eyes of the order, lurking in the background, never quite in plain sight; she looked at Harry and saw he was restless for it to be over too. She was almost glad when the Minister showed up, at least it gave them something else to think about and her, something new to read.

#~~~#

She had forgotten Viktor was coming to the wedding so the, "You look vunderful" came as something of a surprise.

"Viktor!" she shrieked hugging him, noting Ron looked angry again. When would he get over this ridiculous jealousy and realise they were just friends? He tried to drag her away and not wanting to cause a scene she let him, waiting until they were out of sight of the crowd before giving him a piece of her mind. It seemed to make no difference, Ron stuck to her side throughout the evening and while she did manage to escape long enough to give Viktor his necklace back, he merely thanked her and said nothing about Snape, he seemed too engrossed in scowling at Luna's father. Then Ron came to get her and asked her to dance, she said yes to try and keep the peace.

She had just sat down, slipped off her shoe and started rubbing the sole of her foot, thinking she had not danced so much in a long time, when something large and silver came falling through the canopy over the dance floor. Graceful and gleaming, the lynx landed lightly in the middle of the astonished dancers. Heads turned, as those nearest it froze, absurdly, in mid-dance. Then the Patronus's mouth opened wide and it spoke in the loud, deep, slow voice of Kingsley Shacklebolt, "The Ministry has fallen. Scrimgeour is dead. They are coming".

Everything seemed fuzzy, slow. Harry and Hermione jumped to their feet, linked hands and drew their wands. Many people were only just realising that something strange had happened; heads were still turning towards the silver cat as it vanished. Silence spread outwards in cold ripples from the place where the Patronus had landed. Then somebody screamed. They threw themselves into the panicking crowd. Guests were sprinting in all directions; many were Disapparating; the protective enchantments around The Burrow had broken. "Ron!" Hermione cried. "Ron, where are you?" As they pushed their way across the dance floor, cloaked and masked figures started appearing in the crowd and she wondered if Bellatrix was among them. Then Ron caught hold of her free arm and she turned on the spot; sight and sound were extinguished as darkness pressed in upon them.

"Where are we?" said Ron's voice.

"Tottenham Court Road" panted Hermione as they narrowly avoided a bus. "Walk, just walk, we need to find somewhere for you to change". Neither understood what she meant, but they moved none the less and reaching a side street, they hurried down it and she explained her bag.

"When did you do all this?" Harry asked, as Ron stripped off his robes.

"I've had the essentials packed for days, you know, in case we needed to make a quick getaway. I packed your rucksack this morning, Harry, after you changed, and put it in here … I just had a feeling …"

"You're amazing, you are" said Ron, handing her his bundled-up robes and she sighed in relief that they were safe.

The Muggle world was not as safe as she had thought though and after nearly being caught at a small all-night café, they decided that risky or not, they would have to go to Grimmauld Place. As Harry closed the door behind them, the old-fashioned gas lamps sprang into life, casting flickering light along the length of the hallway, Moody's traps were released and both Hermione and the portrait of Mrs Black screamed. Dust swirled around Harry like mist, catching the blue gaslight, as Mrs Black continued to scream. "Mudbloods, filth, stains of dishonour, taint of shame on the house of my fathers…"

"SHUT UP!' Harry bellowed, directing his wand at her, and with a bang and a burst of red sparks the curtains swung shut again, silencing her.

"That … that was …" Hermione whimpered, as Ron helped her to her feet. She had forgotten about that, Bellatrix really hadn't stood a chance if that was any example of the kind of attitude she'd grown up with.

"Yeah" said Harry misunderstanding "but it wasn't really him, was it? Just something to scare Snape".

#~~~#

Feeling safer together, they made a base in the drawing room and slept in sleeping bags on its floor, as they worked out what to do next. Days passed, days filled with frustrations and days filled with progress. She began to get used to Sirius's mother screaming "Filth! Mudbloods! Scum!" every time she passed through the hall and Kreacher punishing himself when he forgot he was not allowed to call her that, even though she tried to stop him. She would have liked to have talked to him about Miss Bella, who had obviously treated him well but knew that it was unwise. Neither Kreacher, nor Harry and Ron, would understand.

Death eaters appeared outside, looking unseeing towards the house but never once did she see the woman who haunted her sleep. The monotony was broken by Lupin, who brought a copy of the Daily Prophet and more bad news; Harry had become Undesirable No. 1; a Muggle-born registry had been created and everywhere she saw mention of the Cruciatus Curse, she thought of the dark haired woman.

They discovered that Umbridge had the locket as August wore on into September. Her thoughts of Bellatrix had become less frequent but more visceral as the weeks had passed, a feeling that surfaced once in a while and stunned her with it's intensity and she wondered if the woman had been back to room 5, even as she heard she was on a list of Muggle-borns, who were wanted for not presenting themselves for interrogation. Had anyone really expected her to?

At last they were ready… unfortunately the break in at the Ministry did not go entirely according to plan. Ron had been splinched and Grimmauld place was no longer secure but they were still free and they had the locket. Things could have been worse she thought, putting wards around the camp. Although she had no plans to tell Ron they were back near the Trillenium Stadium, "Salvio Hexia … Protego Totalum … Repello Muggletum … Muffliato …" she stopped and then added "Cave Inimicum" and wondered again how Bellatrix was.


	19. Frustrations of the Dark

Happy Easter!

Congratulations to Oxford. I'll be drowning my sorrows later... Oh well, there's always next year!

#~~~#

OpheliaBlack - It was a good deal of time passing but you know what they say about absence. Besides, you're right, everyone reading this knows the story, so can fill in all the gaps. As a warning, this will happen again in one of the future chapters but I intend to do a lot of the later story from Bellatrix's point of view, so I don't have to rehash things people already know, or at least can do a different take on it.

white-walker89 - Yup, and now that makes 2 of us celebrating, so thank you!

Greyella - Ooh, make that 3. Thank you and I must say I am a fan of plot, so I hope you find it continues. As for canon timelines, I always meant for it to follow DH and had planned to finish on the final battle but it may carry on for a few chapters beyond that now, to tie up some loose ends, we'll see.

LoveSKINS94 - If you want to know what Bella was thinking, you're about to find out... ;)

* * *

Bellatrix had been at the Ministry that night, as had most of the inner circle. With the death of Scrimgeour, Pius Thicknesse as Minister and the entire Ministerial staff now under the Dark Lord's control; victory would be theirs and the boy would not be able to stop them. Despite the almost silent change of leadership however, it was sometime before the building was secure enough to allow help to the other raiding parties. A large contingent of the aurors, seemed to believe they did not owe allegiance to the new Minister, despite the fact that he had previously been the head of magical law enforcement. Still, sheer numerical supremacy had beaten them in the end and now they were either dead, captured or on the run.

Many supposed safe houses of the Order of the Phoenix, had fallen to the death eaters soon after and Bellatrix had gone as quickly as she could to the Weasleys. Knowing from past experience that she would not feel any sort of compulsion from the life debt from so far away but unwilling, she told herself, to test the consequences of failing to save the mudblood. The annoying trio were not, of course, there. Her niece, however and the animal she'd married, were currently unconscious, as was Arthur Weasley and another red-headed boy with a scar across his face. Molly was looking catatonically towards the next room. The rest of the blood traitors were huddled together; no, she was wrong, she realised, walking through the room and into the doorway of the next as she heard a whimper, Fenrir was apparently about to have some sport. She looked at him in disgust and crucio'ed the girl cowering before him, as he attempted to rip her dress. He turned, enraged and growled at her. Bellatrix smirked, flicked her wand and sent the girl flying, unceremoniously, back through the doorway towards her mother, still spasming from the effects of the curse. "If I thought you'd get any thing useful, you could have her but I've seen your appetite before and you can't get information from someone who's had their throat ripped out, because you can't control your urges".

He gestured through the doorway, "there's plenty more where she came from, Madam Lestrange" he said, trying to control his temper, knowing she was just as likely to curse him as anyone else.

"But none so close to the boy and his companions" Bellatrix replied, then narrowed her eyes at the death eater who had just entered the room "Macnair, these aren't worthless muggles" she hissed. "The Dark Lord will hold you personally responsible, if he does not get the information he seeks because you were careless with your prisoners!"

"Blood traitors and…" he stopped mid-sneer, partly from a wish not to enrage Greyback further than it looked like he already had been and partly because there was a glint in Bellatrix's eye, that said she was rapidly reaching the edge, definitely of her temper, possibly of her current grip on sanity. "My orders are to secure them for questioning, has that changed?" he asked in a belligerent tone.

"No" she replied, "but in order to be questioned, they need to be alive, conscious and sane enough to have a basic grip on reality, even you should know that!" she replied, walking back through the doorway and pointing her wand at the twins, "Where's your brother?" she asked.

"There" said one of them, pointing to Bill, still lying unconscious on the floor.

"I mean the one who's friends with Potter!" she spat.

They were silent and she sneered before keeping her eyes on them and pointing her wand at Ginny, "tell me!" she said.

"He's upstairs" "Spattergroit" came the quick reply.

"And the mudblood?"

"Left days ago" Fred said, knowing they could not deny she had been there.

"Yeah" continued George, "I ask you, what kind of girl just ups and leaves when she finds out her boyfriend has a potentially fatal disease?"

Bellatrix's hand twitched but she said nothing. A voice amongst the rest of the prisoners, however, said quietly, "so they are together".

Turning quickly the death eater said "You, step forward" pointing her wand and as he did so, she came face to face with Viktor Krum.

"I am a Bulgarian citizen. Curse me and my embassy vill hear of it" he said calmly.

"Why are you here?" she asked, knowing Her Lord's reaction and the possible fallout if she or anyone else, tried to harm him for no reason.

"I voz invited to the vedding, I am friend of the bride" he said, then continued, "I know of who you speak, she voz not here".

Knowing she could not use legilimency on him openly, she tried surreptitiously and was unsurprised to only come across walls "And the boy, Potter?" she asked, wondering suddenly if it was he who had taught the mudblood occulmency.

"He voz not here either" Viktor replied.

She turned to Macnair, then glanced at her niece, before looking back at the death eater "see that they are all still alive and conscious, the next time someone comes to question them" she commanded and left before he could reply.

#~~~#

She knew the mudblood had not been back to room 5, at least not since she'd put an alarm on the wards, three days after the fall of the Ministry. She had been there every day up until then and had never been good at waiting.

No-one had been able to find them, or torture anyone in to telling where they were and the lookouts, now permanently on Grimmauld Place, had not seen them. That made the Dark Lord furious and while he appeared to be preoccupied for much of the time, when he was not, everyone suffered.

Snape took refuge at Hogwarts, though even this was not as pleasant a place as it once had been. Minerva refused to talk to him, unless it was to give a direct order as Headmistress, even she seemed to believe he had betrayed them this time. When he was made Headmaster, the tables turned and at least he had the portrait of Dumbledore to talk to, though whether this was a blessing or a curse, he was still undecided. On the former Headmaster's instructions, he told the Dark Lord he was securing the Sword of Gryffindor in Bellatrix's vault, which pleased His Master to an extent that, when they discussed the changes to the Hogwarts curriculum, he called Severus his trusted friend. The Potions' Master knew however, how fickle His Lord's temper could be and used the extra work, getting the school ready for the new academic year, as an excuse to stay away unless he was summoned; even though that meant he had to put up with the Carrows.

Bellatrix rarely spoke at meetings now unless she was directly addressed, especially as the Dark Lord had started ignoring her. She did not immediately know why but the sneer that had been on Rabastan's face since Rod's injury, told it's own story; he had clearly communicated her neglect of his brother and for some reason, their Master had chosen to listen. The only time the Dark Lord had spoken to her, was when Snape had told her about the sword and she had replied that it would be an honour. "You have always been my faithful servant, Bellatrix" Her Lord had mused and she sat up a little straighter in her chair, hoping that it signalled a change in both men and that a kind of détente had been reached between herself and Snape.

#~~~#

Then there had come the disaster at the Ministry. Yaxley had tried to cover his failure by presenting the gift of Grimmauld Place, now that he could get in; It had not worked and he had been severely punished by the Dark Lord. Potter and his friends had walked right in to the Ministry, flaunting themselves under his nose and still his death eaters had not been able to catch them. No-one knew either, why they had seemingly come to the rescue of Mary Elizabeth Cattermole. Both Umbridge and the new Head of Magical Law Enforcement being stunned at the time, apparently knew nothing and the Cattermoles whereabouts were currently unknown.

It was unacceptable and as Voldemort's red eyes pinned each and every one of them sitting in his inner circle, he judged them and found them wanting.

"My Lord…" Bellatrix said but stopped as he spoke over her.

"How is Hogwarts Severus?" he asked instead, turning to the one man it seemed, who could be trusted to do his bidding.

"My Lord, a few changes have been made to the curriculum" he replied and Voldemort nodded at him to go on. "With the help of Amycus, I have re-established the Dark Arts as a subject, to begin in the new school year" no-one was surprised at this but his next words caused a collective intake of breath, "Muggle Studies, is also now compulsory".

Voldemort let out a high pitched laugh as he looked at their faces, "tell them Severus" he said.

The Headmaster bowed his head in acknowledgement, before sweeping his eyes around the table and continuing, "as blood registration is now an entrance requirement" he stated, his eyes seeming to come to rest somewhere between Bellatrix and Narcissa. "Our Lord thought it wise to teach those students who do not already know, why those of inferior blood; the mudbloods and the muggles, magical creatures and other lower breeds, need to be taught their place. Alecto", and here he acknowledged her, before returning his gaze to its former position, "has devised a curriculum, that will teach those fortunate enough to enter our hallowed halls, why it is their duty to take their rightful place, as part of the master race and to subjugate these lower breeds, to preserve a strong wizarding society, free from the taint that has plagued it for so many years". The sycophantic outpouring that followed made Severus sick to his stomach. Bellatrix and the Malfoy's he noted did not join in, probably fearing more taunts regarding the Black family tree. Bellatrix's eyes had briefly sought his, during his speech but both sets had been pools of impenetrable black and neither were enlightened by the encounter.

"Grimmauld Place" Voldemort said, recalling all attention to him, "it will need to be thoroughly searched for clues to the boy's current whereabouts".

This brought Bellatrix forward again, "My Lord..." she began but again he ignored her. He looked around the table before saying, "Severus, you taught the boy and his friends, you know how they think, the task is yours".

Snape opened his mouth to protest but felt both fire and ice directed at him and glanced up, finding both the Black sisters regarding him, one more carefully neutral than the other. In all the years he'd been friends with Lucius, he'd never really known how Narcissa felt about him, even after Spinner's End. Making sure the sigh he made was not vocalised, he rolled the dice once more and said, "My Lord, I will require help".

Voldemort dismissed it with a wave of his hand, "take whomever you wish", he said not wanting to be bothered further.

#~~~#

That he was more than happy to allow Severus to take his wife and sister-in-law to Grimmauld Place unaccompanied, Snape thought, spoke more to Lucius' love of a quiet life at home, than his undoubted trust in him. It suited his needs however, knowing they would be distracted by reminiscences, gave him, he thought, the best chance of making sure there was nothing belonging to the order left in the house; as well as nothing that could help the Dark Lord find Potter.

Wandering into the drawing room while Snape was in the kitchen and her sister upstairs, Bellatrix looked around for several minutes before noticing something under one of the chairs; checking to make sure she was alone, she picked it up. It was a sock and from it's size and general appearance, she knew it didn't belong to either of the boys. She wondered if the mudblood had been stupid enough to try and give it to Kreacher. Staring down at it, she remembered the delicate foot that would once have been inside, travelling up the body in her memory, taking in the dips and curves of the mudblood's form, until she reached her face. The walls that blocked Bellatrix from her mind, did not stop the emotions in her eyes and such expressive eyes they were; every drop of lust, confusion and hurt, there for the world to see. Why it should be her, to make the death eater feel after all these years, she did not know. Emotions, even uncomplicated ones such as lust, made things messy, they drew one from ones purpose, as she had been. Suffering for it as well. Rodolphus had been livid when she had not been on patrol that night, even if he did not know the reason. It reflected badly on him and that he would not stand. She could still feel the viciousness of his wrath and cursed again her parents notions of Pure Blood obligation.

She had been naive when she married, she did not stay that way. She had wondered why her mother, trapped in a loveless marriage herself, would push it so. Now she knew, she had no choice. Such a tiny word, 'obey', to have such a huge effect on one's life. The magical bond of marriage gave Rodolphus rights over her that she never would have believed and he had tested them to the limit; until they had both risen within the ranks of the Dark Lord and she had seen her salvation… and the Dark Lord had saved her, of that she had no doubt. Without him, Rodolphus would have crushed her spirit long ago, she would be nothing more than a breeding machine like her mother, and a disappointment if she had not produced an heir to carry on the Lestrange name, at least Narcissa had managed that. Instead, she learnt that knowledge is power and set herself to acquire it. Her skill with her wand brought her respect; her skill with potions brought her respite; her cruelty made her feared; her unpredictable nature made most think twice before crossing her and she owed it all to him. He had taught her; guided her; given her responsibility and power; punished her too but that was something she was used to, she was his most trusted, most loyal follower, wasn't she? She looked again at the sock, yet she could not deny that something in the girl called to her.

Then she remembered the Weasel, who did not appear to be at death's door after all. His brothers had called her his girlfriend but even if they were both accompanying Potter, that could not be the case. The mudblood was hers, only hers, she had laid beneath her and screamed her name, worshipped her body and begged her for more. Both he and Krum were delusional if they thought the girl would be satisfied with them. The mudblood would come back to her, she would use her for her pleasure and only when she was done, could they have what was left. It was, after all, merely physical release she craved. She had been too long without it and now it was all she desired. If the girl had come back, she would surely have gotten her out of her system by now and all would be as it was. All must be as it was, Her Master needed her.


	20. An Interlude on the Road to Nowhere - P1

LoveSKINS94 - Fortunately you don't need to... wait that is ;)

OpheliaBlack - Yes I like the different viewpoint. I think Snape would be very good at chess as he always has to try and think lots of moves in advance and I find it funny that Ron is supposed to be so good at it, when half the time he can't seem to see what's right in front of his face! Sorry, Cissy hasn't picked up on anything yet.

Greyella - Methinks you could be right, not that she'll admit it!

white-walker89 - Well I was a way for a while and I believe I promised a few updates when I got back. 3 is a few right? I don't think it's in either of their natures to just give in though.

* * *

It had been weeks. They had found nothing; they could not destroy the locket; they had traversed half of England and all they had to show for it was bad tempers, lack of sleep and hunger pains. Hermione set the wards at their latest camp, while Harry prepared the tent and Ron went down to the lake to see if there were any fish but they were all at the end of their tether. After another meal that Ron denigrated as not as good as his mother's, Hermione exploded and until Harry stopped her and took the locket, was about to hex him back to the Burrow. The removal of the horcrux improved her temper slightly but she was tired and hungry and saw no end to this. Every day there was news of more attacks, every day there was news of more deaths, she was beginning to hate that damned radio almost as much as Harry did. How would they ever be able to stop this?

She needed some peace, she need not to think for a while and what she needed, more than anything, was to get properly clean. She thought about the lake they were camping near and said "I'm going out for some air", before standing up and making her way to the entrance of the tent.

"I'll come with you" Ron volunteered, ashamed of the way he had behaved.

"No" she replied turning quickly.

He tried to argue, "Hermione, it's dangerous out there".

Clenching her jaw she said "Ron, I don't need a babysitter, I need a bath, now stay here!"

Her glance moved to Harry who said, "No worries, you go ahead" confident in the wards she had put up, "Is it ok if I get the chessboard out of your bag?" She breathed a sigh of relief and nodded, leaving the tent as Harry continued to override Ron's objections. Walking down to the water's edge she shivered, realising how cold it had become since the sun had gone down. Crouching, she put her hand into the water and pulled back sharply, if she bathed in there she was likely to catch Hypothermia. Sighing, she stood and was making her way back to the tent when an idea formed. She could be there and back before the boys missed her and it was, after all, heavily warded, not thinking any further she turned on her heel and was gone.

Bliss, there was no other word to describe it she thought, gazing into the firelight as her head rested on the side of the claw-footed bath she had transfigured from the side table, now standing before the fireplace, candles placed around the room, gently lighting the darkness.

A pop behind her, informed her she had unexpected company but there was no other immediate sound. Hermione wondered how Bellatrix had known and while consciously she appreciated the fact that given everything, she should be on her guard, she was tired of being afraid all the time. As far as she knew the life debt still held and if she couldn't have peace, she could at least have something else to think about.

Bellatrix meanwhile, stood completely still, entranced by the sight in front of her. Tonight was the first time since the alarm had been placed that the wards had been breached, the first time she had been there in well over a month and she had left the mudblood to stew awhile. This was not the sight she expected to greet her but knowing that arguing now would not be constructive, she quickly got over her annoyance, it could wait until later. Her companion, she also noticed, looked tired and was noticeably thinner.

Hermione finally heard rustling, then a very naked Bellatrix appeared at the side of her and she realised there were other things she had missed besides being clean. Not wishing to analyse that, she said, "I hope that means you're joining me" and was surprised at the huskiness in her voice.

Without a word Bella climbed in, not at the other end as Hermione had expected, but by pushing her knees back down and settling on top of her. The death eater, immediately attached her lips to those in front of her and lost herself in tongue and teeth.

Tracing the map of her body, Hermione's hands found new scars, her mouth pulled away and her eyes opened to get a better view. Bellatrix lifted the girl's head and shook her own before placing her lips back where they belonged. Their tongues duelled further until Hermione, needing to breathe, pulled hers away again and headed south, down the long expanse of neck, over the collar bone still sticking out in sharp relief, to the soft skin of her chest. Her hands drifting across the muscles of Bella's abdomen, as her tongue reached out and curled around a nipple. Grabbing the sides of the tub, Bella pressed into her and she sucked it into her mouth. Her hands splayed out as she reached the flare of hips and they rolled towards her, Bella moaning as delicate fingers traced the inside of her thighs. Hermione thought that she had never felt more powerful than she did at this moment and as her fingers reached their destination, she looked up and their eyes locked.

She slid into heat and watched as Bella's eyes became briefly unfocused, her mouth hanging slightly open, then closing again as eyes found hers with laser intensity. The rhythm she set was slow, not wanting to splash water everywhere and Bella met her thrust for thrust, grinding down at the last moment to create extra friction. Wanting it faster but refusing to beg, Bella felt the long minutes of the slow pace build inside her and bit her lip, to keep from saying the words she heard in her head. Her thighs trembled, both with effort and need and as the heel of Hermione's hand hit sensitive flesh, they could both feel the pressure becoming unbearable.

Bellatrix released one hand from the side of the tub and dove it into the water, searching out and entangling the fingers of Hermione's free hand that had been resting on her hip. Hermione looked up at the woman before her, eyes now closed, head thrown back, body arched and as she watched her shudder "Muddy" into her release, the brightest witch of her age, knew, she had never seen a more beautiful sight.

It was over far too soon and after enjoying the sensation of Bella slumped in her arms for a few minutes more, she gently rubbed the woman's back and said practically, "the water's getting cold". Bella mumbled something against her shoulder and Hermione wondered where the witch's wand was. Looking over the side of the bath as the water warmed, she was unsurprised to find it already back in her hand.

She wasn't sure how long she had been there but knew that time was against her and that if she didn't leave soon the boys would be out looking for her. Spying her own wand on the other side of the tub and knowing that an argument now, would end with her tied to something, she said, "Bella, come on, I'm beginning to look like a prune". Bellatrix climbed off of her and reluctantly out of the bath. Hermione, knowing that she would probably regret this in more ways than one, reached for her wand as she climbed out the other side and waited until she was just standing upright before saying, "accio clothes", catching them as she disapparated, "tomorrow" on her breath as she disappeared.

Arriving naked back at the lake, Hermione shivered, regret number one hitting her full force even as it cooled her ardour. She managed to throw on her underwear and jeans before Ron and Harry appeared in view, then she screeched and put her shirt up to cover her chest, while attempting to put on a sock with her other hand. "Sorry" Harry said turning away, "you've been a while, we were getting worried".

"How can you possibly bathe in this Hermione, it's bloody freezing!" Ron said.

"A warming charm Ron" Hermione replied, quickly casting one on herself, "turn around will you, I need to finish getting dressed". It was apparently only then that he realised what her naked shoulders meant and his ears turned red but his body didn't move. "Ronald if you don't turn around this instant you'll be sleeping out here" Hermione growled and Harry grabbed his arm, nearly knocking them both off balance with the force of the wrench he gave it.

Regret number two came in the deep of the night, with Ron on guard outside and Harry asleep. She remembered tongues doing battle, and a body coming apart above her. Her own body shuddered at the memory, even as her mind puzzled over the tenderness of it all. Sighing, she turned over and hugged her pillow, a nasty feeling in the pit of her stomach, that she had forfeited that by running out so suddenly and that by tomorrow, her psychopathic killer would be back to normal. She had almost fallen back to sleep, when her mind questioned when she had begun to think of Bellatrix as hers and wide awake again, she put the pillow over her head as she groaned in frustration.


	21. An Interlude on the Road to Nowhere - P2

Greyella, LoveSKINS94, Natalie Blackman & white-walker89 - Thank you for your reviews - it's a pity that they can't just stay there but time moves on and they must move with them... well, maybe not quite yet.

OpheliaBlack - It's probably fortunate I'm not writing the chess match, because Snape would win and quite frankly it would be a whitewash. Ron has always annoyed me and I totally ran out of patience during DH, seriously Hermione can do so much better!... which is why I'm attempting to prove it... is anyone convinced yet?

* * *

"Blimey, where are we?" Ron asked when they had apparated the following morning.

Hermione sighed, "a service station on the M2, a few miles outside Maidstone" she replied, knowing it would mean nothing to him. "The dementors can't cover the entire country, I thought they were less likely to be on muggle motorways and like you, there's no earthly reason for any death eaters to even know places like this exist. I stopped here once with Mum and Dad. I have some muggle money left, I thought we could check in and get some food and a decent night's sleep" she continued, pointing to the service station and Travelodge.

"Hermione, I bloody well love you!" Ron said hugging her, before he pulled back, his eyes widened and he continued, "I mean, well food and a proper bed and well, food…"

"I know what you mean Ron" she said, trying to reassure herself that he really didn't mean it and not entirely succeeding.

"Two rooms?" Harry queried her request as they stood at the desk.

"Yes" she replied, looking at the receptionist before turning to the boys, "One of you will have to sleep on the pull-out, unless you want to share the double?" She paid and taking the keys said, "Come on, breakfast first" and they headed to the service station. Sated on buttys, burgers and coffee, the boys queried Hermione's choice of a pastry and orange juice but she said she'd possibly come back later. In truth, she was still a little nervous of Bellatrix's reaction to her leaving and her appetite had deserted her. They walked into WH Smith and while the boys bought some snacks for later, Hermione picked up a box of chocolates and deciding on a whim she didn't want to examine closely, took it to the till, stopping on the way to pull a novel she had been wanting to read, off a shelf, as she passed.

"Who are they for?" Ron asked nodding at the chocolates.

"Oh. Just me" Hermione replied sighing, "I need a day, just a day, where I'm not running from anyone or searching for anything. A day where I can just sit and read something that has nothing to do with magic, eat chocolate and not think". She turned and looked apologetically at Harry.

He nodded, then glanced at Ron and said "we all do". She could see the look in his eyes that said he was probably going to go crazy doing nothing but did not try to rescue him. She needed this too much.

When they got back to their rooms she checked there was no one else about, before handing them the majority of the money that was left and reminding them to protect the room. Then she took a deep breath and continued, "you won't be able to get hold of me until tomorrow morning. I don't wish to be disturbed and I'm going to make sure I won't be. If you pound on the door I won't be able to hear you and if anyone comes through the wards I'll assume we're under attack and hex them".

"But Hermione…" Harry began even as she put up her hand to silence him.

"I need this Harry" she said, "24 hours and then we'll continue. We need to rest, we haven't come up with a good idea in weeks. We'll think better on full stomachs and heads that have done something else for a day". He didn't agree with her but there was nothing he could do, so he finally nodded. Ron still looked shocked, he had thought they were going to be doing nothing all together and still couldn't quite comprehend that she didn't want to see either of them. "I'll meet you here at 8 o'clock tomorrow morning", she said "and if there is any of that money left, we'll have breakfast together before we leave". Then she unlocked her door, walked through and shut it firmly behind her, leaving Harry and Ron starring at each other in the corridor.

#~~~#

It was gone midday before Bellatrix came to her and Hermione had a peaceful morning, doing exactly as she had told the boys she was going to do. It was glorious, this feeling of being able to relax, of not having to be constantly vigilant and being able to look forward with anticipation and she admitted, some not entirely unpleasant trepidation, to the day ahead. The pop that finally announced another presence made Hermione look up and the smile that appeared as she first saw her lover, again gave Bellatrix pause.

She had been angry when the mudblood had left the night before. So angry, it had taken several spells to clear up the watery mess and repair the table that she had blasted to smithereens, while it had still been a bath. No-one left her like that. Certainly no-one left and then came back, was the girl stupid? Or did she just think herself invincible? She could not hurt her physically but there were other ways... and why had she left, was it guilt? Were the mudblood and the blood traitor reconciled? Had she gone back to him? Surely she would not smile like that at her, if there was any truth to it? She looked again and saw that the smile was fading. She would have to know but for now she would show the girl that she belonged to her. Weasley had no idea who he was up against, if he thought he could take her plaything from her. Her eyes moved and as Bellatrix stared curiously at the box, resting on the bed covers next to the book, Hermione said "they're for you", not able to control her blush.

"You've opened them" Bellatrix replied.

"I've only had a couple, I was hungry", Hermione defended herself even as her blush deepened. Her stomach chose that moment to announce it's delight in them and she shut her eyes as her cheeks flamed, so she did not see Bellatrix raise her wand, she did however hear, "Incarcerus".

"Bella!" Hermione yelled as she opened her eyes but the room was silent and empty.

She was away no more than 20 minutes but it felt interminable, especially as Hermione didn't know if the death eater was even coming back. "Finite Incantatem" she said on her return and her former captive rubbed her wrists quickly, just stopping in time to catch the apple, flying at her head.

"You can't tie me up every time you nip to the shops, or go scrumping, or whatever you've been doing" she grumbled before sinking her teeth into it, gratefully.

"I can do precisely as I like" Bellatrix contradicted her "and if you didn't apparate without saying goodbye, or eat my presents, I wouldn't have to".

"Like that would stop you" Hermione continued to grumble. "Anyway, I've left first once and you've never said goodbye yet! And I apologised for the chocolates, I was hungry." Bellatrix ignored her, walked over, picked up the box and settled herself on the bed, putting them down again, out of Hermione's reach, on the other side of her. Taking out her knife, she held up her own apple and cut off a piece, leaning back and closing her eyes before putting it in her mouth and savouring the taste. Hermione watched in fascination as she continued to cut slivers and pop them in her mouth, no longer opening her eyes to do so.

She looked so unguarded, so peaceful, so…, "watch you don't cut your hand" Hermione said as the woman got close to the core and noticed Bella's lips twist up in a smirk before returning to their former expression. When they had finished Bella took both cores and sending them accurately to the fireplace, she took up the box of chocolates and looked at them curiously, before selecting one and putting the box on the bedside table. Unwrapping it, she held it to her nose, a frown on her face, then took a small bite. It wasn't bad she decided and put the rest in her mouth. "It's polite to offer, you know" Hermione hinted.

The death eater finished before replying, "it's polite not to eat other people's presents before giving them to them, as well". Hermione felt the blush come up her cheeks again and opened her book, putting it up to her face to hide it from view. Bellatrix couldn't actually remember the last time someone, other than Narcissa, had given her a present, at least one that couldn't be tortured. Surely this wasn't the action of someone newly reconciled with her boyfriend? She was not entirely sure what feeling this evoked but she thought it might be happiness. When no further comment was made, Hermione peeked around the side of her book to the woman sitting next to her. Bellatrix was still resting her back against the wood at the head of the bed, her eyes closed, the small smile on her face transformed its harsh lines and Hermione marvelled again at her beauty. She wanted to reach out and touch her but as she worked up the courage, an arm snaked out and took another chocolate from the box. Unwrapping it, Bella severed it with her teeth, before her eyes opened and she caught Hermione staring. One eyebrow rose in question and Hermione shook her head and turned back to her book.

Suddenly, the paperback was brushed aside as fingers appeared in front of her face, the other half of the chocolate tantalisingly near her lips. Her eyes quickly darted to the woman's face and noted that she was smirking again. Deliberately, Hermione opened her mouth and leaned forward, encircling both the sweet and the fingers holding it, flicking her tongue up to dislodge the morsel and sucking on the digits as she did so. Pulling away she saw that the smirk had gone, Bella's eyes were closed and part of the bed cover was fisted tightly into her other hand. This time it was Hermione's turn to smirk. She was startled out of it however, by an audible pop and a tray appeared on the table, covered in food. "Lunch" Bellatrix said, opening her eyes and noticing the confused expression on her companion's face.

"You ordered this?"

"No" Bella replied, "Oleg Grazinsky ordered this, they wouldn't have dared keep me waiting".

Hermione got off the bed, her stomach growling as she crossed the room, taking in the breads, cold meats, cheeses, salad and fruit, "wow" she turned.. "Can I…?" she gestured her hand at it.

Bellatrix appeared to think for a moment, before finally nodding briefly and watching as the mudblood reached out, trying several things, before finally making herself a sandwich and coming to sit back on the bed.

Taking a bite, Hermione thought how unlike their other encounters this was, both of them still had clothes on for a start, it was almost like a date. She swallowed at the thought, choking as she sent the food down the wrong way. Sighing, Bella pointed at the mantlepiece saying "accio glass", caught the vessel as it flew across the room, pointed her wand again and said "aguamenti", before shoving it towards her companion, who took it gratefully.

A Date. That was one situation she would never have thought to associate with the two of them. That implied feelings, did she want feelings? More specifically, did she want this particular woman to have feelings for her? Since she had half admitted to herself the night before, that she had feelings for Bella; even if she hadn't dared categorise them yet, the obvious answer was yes. That however, brought up a lot of other issues that she really didn't want to think about right now. Instead, she took a few more bites of her sandwich and another drink of water.

Bellatrix meanwhile had picked up her book, her eyebrows inching higher as the minutes passed. Finally she said "How did you ever get higher scores than Draco, reading trash like this?"

Hermione shrugged, "it's not the greatest ever example of muggle literature but it's entertaining in it's own way".

"Entertaining?"

"Ok, so I thought there'd be more history and less sex" Hermione clarified "but it took me away from…" she stopped abruptly.

"From?" Bella asked.

Hermione sighed, "I don't know… my life I guess".

Bella looked back at the book and waggling it said, "so you're not a damsel in distress?"

"Hell, no!" Hermione replied offended.

"And you're not in the clutches of the bad guys?"

"I think we've established I prefer bad girls" Hermione smirked.

"And you don't want to be tied to a bed and ravished?"

Hermione thought for a moment, then said "maybe later". Putting the glass and the sandwich on the bedside table, she straddled the woman sitting next to her, who smirked as lips descended on her own, "I thought you were hungry?" Bella asked, when they next came up for breath.

"I am" Hermione replied.


	22. We should have stayed where we were

Thank you all for the comments. It's been something of a challenge to get them meeting up, realistically, within the context of an extremely well known and detailed story (kudos to JKR). That you seem to think I have succeeded makes it all worthwhile.

That said, since I'm trying to stick to DH as much as I can (with a couple of notable exceptions), there's a lot of canon stuff that has to be gone through. I have tried to keep it brief and relevant, since I hope you all know what happens. Also, I switch from book to film version as suits my tale, it's a perk of being the writer!

* * *

Since the mudblood had caught her lips again, this time Bellatrix's smirk was internal. She had been prepared to give her the world and yet it had taken so little. Banishing all thought of the blood traitor, she twisted and rolled until she was rightfully on top. Feeling arms around her, pulling her nearer.

"You need to wear clothing that's easier to get in to" Hermione grumbled, trying and failing to unfasten the buttons at the back of Bella's dress.

Bellatrix didn't reply but hoisted herself up on one arm and grabbed Hermione's wand, giving it to her and saying, "the wrist motion for Wingardium Leviosa, add an extra upward flick at the end and say diffibulo". Hermione did as she was told and was entranced as all the tiny buttons on the back and cuffs of Bella's dress, came away from their button holes. "Better?" the death eater asked amused, plucking the wand away and putting it down again before leaning in and capturing Hermione's lips, as she opened her mouth to answer. Showing her appreciation instead, Hermione's arms encircled the woman and she sighed, finally able to feel bare flesh. Peeling the material off her shoulders, Hermione moved her head away and growled "sit up".

Surprisingly tolerant of being ordered about but unwilling to relinquish the feeling of legs wrapped around her, Bella rolled again before doing as she was asked, bringing the mudblood upright with her, still straddled on her lap. She was rewarded with hands brushing over every inch of flesh as the top of the dress came away. A mouth followed, licking, sucking, nibbling, biting. Teasing it's way across the scarred landscape, forcing both sighs and moans.

"Off" Hermione said, tugging at the dress ineffectually and again Bellatrix smirked at her companion's impatience. Flailing her arm backwards she grabbed for a wand, again not wishing to surrender her position. It was the work of a moment and newly exposed flesh fell before fingertips alone, Bella unwilling to relinquish the lips, tongue and teeth, devouring her own.

Finally their mouths parted. Hermione protested as she felt air come between them and then lips trailed towards her heart, which seemed to be pounding itself out of her body. "Bella" she groaned, her hands coming up to hold the dark head to her, letting it feed. Arching against her, she felt a hand slide up her back and in to her hair, snagging a handful and tugging backwards, bending her further. The other burned it's way slowly earthward, fingers splayed across her abdomen, down her right hip, passed buttock and under leg, moving backwards to her knee. Circling it, Bella's hand trailed back across the top of her thigh and up, until it reached her neck, branding her body wherever it went. Hermione then felt it's companion in motion, releasing her hair and mirroring it's travels on the other side of her. This time it dipped between already rocking thighs; bringing her scent back to lips not yet sated; drinking in the taste of her, all heat and musk and need and wanting. It tasted richer and more potent than the finest of wines and Bella knew it had become as necessary to her as food or breathing. Returning her fingers to the place they belonged, she impaled the body now writhing on top of her, taking in the hiss of air and the hastily gulped breaths that followed. Her eyes flashed at the face before her, "Mine" she growled.

Hermione felt like she was drowning. Her breath coming in gasps, she fought to stay afloat as Bella relentlessly dragged her under. Unable to either increase the pace or create enough leverage, she pulled her knees back beneath her and rose and fell, trying to find a rhythm, trying to find release. Bella's free arm left her neck then and moved around her, gripping her waist, pulling her closer and the rasp of breath near her ear, told Hermione she wasn't the only one affected by this, even as it sent tendrils of heat and lust coursing through her. Feeling lips attach to her neck, she grabbed at hair and skin, forcing them upward, seeking a connection, missing, then finding, groaning into Bella's mouth as their tongues clashed, battled and withdrew again and again; until finally Hermione conceded defeat, "Yours" she agreed as she crashed over the edge.

The rest of the day was spent in much the same manner, exhaustion setting in before either was sated. Picking up her knife long after darkness had descended, Bella severed the rope connecting Hermione's left wrist to the bed, before she had even managed to refocus. Putting it down again, she lay back, one arm thrown negligently over her eyes, as her breathing returned to normal.

"Seriously?" Hermione said tiredly, her voice husky from abuse, "you are seriously going to make me sleep with one wrist tied to the bed all night?" Bellatrix smirked and dragged the covers over them. Turning, she settled on her side beside her, an arm draped possessively over her stomach and leaning forward, kissed her shoulder as Hermione bent her free arm up and gently caressed the side of her lover's face.

Despite their activity, they had woken early and there had been no words between them but as time passed, Hermione knew she had to go and the kisses had been more desperate then, the touches more urgent, imprinting the feeling of the body beneath her.

Bella made it easier by leaving first and the loss, she found almost unbearable. She tried to be bright as the three of them sat having breakfast, it had been her idea after all, her day to relax and recuperate. Something in Harry's expression however, told her he knew something was wrong.

#~~~#

As much as she had need the break, she knew that Ron had done as well. She could see him losing his faith in this quest more and more each day and while the respite had worked on them all for a while, it couldn't last. Autumn rolled over the countryside as they moved through it: they were now pitching the tent on mulches of fallen leaves. The fact that she was getting better at identifying edible fungi could not altogether compensate for their continuing isolation, the lack of other people's company, or their total ignorance of what was going on in the war against Voldemort. It all came to a head as they sat in the tent on a riverbank in Wales.

Hearing about the sword, had heartened both Harry and Hermione no end but all it did to Ron, who was lying in the shadow of a lower bunk, looking stony, was to make him more miserable and an argument ensued.

"Then GO!" roared Harry finally. "Go back to your parents, pretend you've got over your spattergroit and Mummy'll be able to feed you up and…"

Ron turned to Hermione, "What are you doing?"

"What do you mean?"

"Are you coming or are you staying?"

She couldn't leave, she knew they had to stay together if they were going to get through this. "I'm staying. Ron, we said we'd go with Harry, we said we'd help…"

"I get it. You choose him", Ron said and left, disapparating as soon as he was clear of the tent. Knowing she would choose neither, if she actually had a choice; she cried herself to sleep more than once, her dreams bringing arms that held her and a dark head, that kissed away her tears.

#~~~#

It was just before Christmas when Harry said, "Hermione, I've been thinking", both of them knowing that for now at least, they had to forget about Ron. "I want to go to Godric's Hollow, you know, it's where I was born, it's where my parents died…"

"That's exactly where he'll expect you to go" she replied, "he knows it means something to you".

"Yeah, I know but it means something to him too Hermione, you-know-who almost died there, isn't that exactly the type of place he'd be likely to hide a horcrux?"

"It's dangerous Harry but even I have to admit, recently I've been thinking we'll have to go there. I think it's possible something else is hidden there".

"What?"

"The sword" she said, "if Dumbledore wanted you to find it but didn't want it falling into the Ministry's hands, where better to hide it than the birthplace of the founder of Gryffindor?"

"I still think we should have used Polyjuice potion" she said as they landed on the snow covered street and if she hadn't been so frightened, when they apparated after their encounter with Nagini, she would have said she told him so.

She was so unbelievably tired of all this, Ron, Voldemort; if it wasn't for the joint facts that Harry needed her and she would never see Bellatrix again, she would leave all this behind, go and find her parents in Australia, try and have a life. "Maybe we should just stay here Harry, grow old" she suggested tiredly.

"Go inside and get warm, leave me the locket as well" he said, trying to be nice. Hermione stood, they had enough worries she thought, there was no point in telling him that these days, warmth eluded her.

#~~~#

She woke to Harry calling her name and going outside, asked if everything was alright.

"It's fine" he reassured her, actually, you know, it's more than fine" he pointed behind him and Hermione saw someone else lurking.

"Hey!" the figure said.

She couldn't believe it, marching up to him she pulled the bag off his shoulder before hitting him, "You, complete, arse, Ronald Weasley! You show up here after weeks and you say hey!" she turned, "where's my wand Harry?" walking toward him she repeated herself, "Where's my wand?"

"I don't know" Harry said backing away.

"Harry Potter, you give me my wand!"

"I don't have it" he reiterated, this went on for sometime but he finally managed to calm her down. Ron told them his story and back in the tent, she finally wheedled that evening's events out of them.

"That's ridiculous Ron!" she said when they finally told her, "Me and Harry! You honestly can't think that…" relief flooded through her that it was Ron's imaginings and not reality that they had seen, even though that still called her friend's thoughts into question, especially with all that rot about a ball of light through his heart. When this was all over, they were going to have to sit down and have a long talk. She really wasn't looking forward to that.

#~~~#

"I want to go and see Xenophilius Lovegood" she said a couple of days later, not able to think of anywhere else to find the answers they sought, and Harry stared at her.

"Sorry?"

"Xenophilius Lovegood. Luna's father. I want to go and talk to him!"

"Er – why?" She took a deep breath, as though bracing herself, and explained her theory about the mark. Harry did not answer immediately. He looked into her intense, eager face and then out into the surrounding darkness, thinking. After a long pause, he said, "Hermione, we don't need another Godric's Hollow. We talked ourselves into going there, and…"

"But it keeps appearing, Harry! Dumbledore left me The Tales of Beedle the Bard, how do you know we're not supposed to find out about the sign?"

"Here we go again!" Harry felt slightly exasperated. "We keep trying to convince ourselves Dumbledore left us secret signs and clues.."

"The Deluminator turned out to be pretty useful", piped up Ron. "I think Hermione's right, I think we ought to go and see Lovegood".

Harry threw him a dark look. He was quite sure that Ron's support of Hermione had little to do with a desire to know the meaning of the triangular rune. "It won't be like Godric's Hollow" Ron added, "Lovegood's on your side, Harry, The Quibbler's been for you all along, it keeps telling everyone they've got to help you!"

"I'm sure this is important!" said Hermione earnestly."

'But don't you think, if it was, Dumbledore would have told me about it before he died?"

"Maybe … maybe it's something you need to find out for yourself", said Hermione, with a faint air of clutching at straws.

"Yeah", said Ron sycophantically, "that makes sense".

"No, it doesn't", snapped Hermione, "but I still think we ought to talk to Mr Lovegood. A symbol that links Dumbledore, Grindelwald and Godric's Hollow? Harry, I'm sure we ought to know about this!"

"I think we should vote on it" said Ron. "Those in favour of going to see Lovegood…" he raised his hand and Hermione glared at him.

Unfortunately Harry had been right, while they had found some useful information, it had turned into another Godric's Hollow and Hermione had barely managed to point her wand at Harry's face, before the snatchers caught them.


	23. Malfoy Manor

OpheliaBlack - please see end of chapter (after you've read it!)

white-walker89, DrunknMunky85 & hintermhorizont - It makes me happy that you're enjoying it !

* * *

These were not remotely the circumstances in which she wished to see Bellatrix again, she thought and would have been unsurprised to learn that the death eater, looking at them through the gates of Malfoy Manor, thought exactly the same thing as she hissed "Get Draco".

"Well?" Bellatrix asked when they were all in the sitting room, pulling the ugly boy's head back and glancing at her nephew. She could see the girl looking concerned and so she should. Did she really think any of them would believe, that if three were caught and two were the mudblood and the blood traitor, that the third would not be Potter, however he looked. She concentrated back on Lucius, who was trying to save himself as usual. She could not have the Dark Lord appear, before she had separated Hermione from them somehow. Relying on her nephew's foolish squeamishness, she said "Now, if this isn't who we think it is Draco and we call him, he'll kill us all! We need to be absolutely sure".

"What's wrong with his face?" Draco asked bending down.

"Yes, what is wrong with his face?" Bellatrix echoed.

"He came to us like that, something he picked up in the forest I reckon", Scabior replied.

"Ran into a stinging jinx" she muttered, "was it you dear?" she asked, finally looking at Hermione openly as she was held by Greyback, who was standing entirely too close for her liking. "Give me her wand, we'll see what her last spell was… haaaa, got you" she giggled crazily, glancing at the mudblood again before walking passed her towards the snatcher holding their belongings. She stopped as she saw the sword, "what's that? Where'd you get that from?" she asked and fear, beyond any she'd felt before, momentarily clouded her mind.

"It was in 'er bag when we searched er" the snatcher said, "reckon it's mine now" he grinned. Before anyone could blink, two snatchers were unconscious on the floor, Bellatrix had the sword and Greyback and Scabior were on their knees, "go…go" she yelled and the men, wisely, got to their feet and left.

Hermione, who had run to the side of the room with Ron when Greyback fell, admired her lover for a moment. The audience was getting smaller and Narcissa seemed to be the only one not affected, as she stood with her wand still trained on Harry. Hermione did not have long to marvel as Bellatrix came over, grabbed hold of Ron and pulled him away from her, pushing him towards her sister. "Put the boys in the cellar" she ordered, "I want a little conversation with this one" she continued as Narcissa and Wormtail carried out her instruction, getting right up into Hermione's face before adding "girl to girl".

It was inappropriate given the circumstances, not to mention hazardous, Hermione knew, that Bella made her wet when she looked at her like that. Her breathing quickened and she lost herself for a moment, before recollecting that there were still other people in the room.

Dragging Hermione across the floor by her hair, knowing she could not feel it, Bellatrix kicked her legs out from under her, quickly straddled her "That sword is meant to be in my vault at Gringotts, how did you get it?" She asked, trying to retain a grip on her temper, it would not do to lose it now. Hermione just whimpered, suddenly realising what a dangerous position she was actually in. "What else did you and your friends take out of my vault?" Bellatrix yelled through genuine fear, as much as for effect.

"I didn't take anything" Hermione replied crying, "I didn't take anything" she repeated. Over the last few months she had forgotten how truly scary Bellatrix could be when she wanted, it was coming back now with a vengeance.

"I don't believe it!" the death eater said, bringing her knife up so that Hermione could see the glint on the blade, then quickly licked the side of her neck and whispered "I'll save you muddy but you must tell me the truth. Now, scream for me" in Hermione's ear.

Hermione wasn't entirely sure she found that reassuring and although there was no pain, she had no problem screaming her head off as she felt the point of the knife on her arm, becoming terrified as she saw the blood appear, doubly so as she saw it was running down the knife onto her.

"How did you get into my vault?" Bellatrix screamed as she finished her handiwork. "Did that dirty little goblin in the cellar help you?" She asked.

Hermione did as Bella had asked of her and told the truth, "We've never been inside your vault…" she sobbed again, even more loudly, as she saw the death eater quickly point her wand at her own wound and mutter a healing spell, masking it by leaning down into her.

"But we can find out easily!" came Lucius's voice. "Wormtail, fetch the goblin, he can tell us if they got into the vault!"

Bellatrix ignored him. Believing the girl, she continued gazing at her captive, trying to look reassuring but the emotion behind it was unfamiliar to her and she was not sure she was succeeding. Lost in the eyes in front of her, bright with tears, she did not look up again until Wormtail appeared with Griphook, "This was in my vault, Goblin, so why is a mudblood carrying it?" Bellatrix asked as there was an apparition-like crack, Lucius frowned and sent Wormtail to investigate.

"I don't know" Griphook replied, watching as the woman stood up from her captive and walked towards him, as the girl lay still.

"I'm going to ask you once more Goblin. Think very, very carefully, before you answer".

"I don't know" he said again.

"You don't know? Why don't you know, who got into my vault? Who stole it? Who, stole it? Well?"

"When I was last in your vault, the sword was there."

"Perhaps it just walked out on its own then?" Bellatrix said sarcastically.

"There is no place safer than Gringotts" Griphook replied calmly.

"Liar!" Bellatrix screeched and vented her anger by cutting his face, "consider yourself lucky Goblin" she walked back and stood looking at Hermione as a plan finally formulated in her mind and she wished she'd gotten hold of the mudblood's wand. Still she only needed one and raising hers, she added "the same, won't be said of this one".

"Expelliarmus" sounded suddenly behind her and her own wand flew out of her hand. Potter caught it and used it to stupefy Lucius and the two boys traded spells with Narcissa and Draco. Bellatrix dragged Hermione none to gently to her feet and placed the knife against her throat, said quickly, "trust me" under her breath and the strange thing was, Hermione thought, that she did. Despite the crazy and beyond the debt, somewhere deep down, she just knew that Bellatrix would always save her. The death eater felt an answering squeeze of her arm before she yelled "stop. Drop your wands". She smirked as they did so, knowing that again she had the upper hand, Potter would not escape, "I said drop 'em". The boys did as they were told, "pick them up Draco, now" she said and the boy rushed to do her bidding. "Well, well, well, look what we have here". She made Hermione walk in front of her, looking at Potter but aiming for her nephew, she said, "It's Harry Potter, he's all bright and shiny and new again. Just in time for the Dark Lord." She edged closer to Draco, almost there, "Call him" she instructed and grinned menacingly at Potter, Hermione stiffened in her arms but she did not heed it. Lucius hesitated for a moment and then pulled up his sleeve, she was in reaching distance of her wand as she saw him about to pass his hand over the mark. Her arm came out, timing was everything... when there was a squeaking sound from above and everyone looked up. Bellatrix's first instinct was to pull Hermione back to safety with her but at the last moment she felt herself involuntarily push the girl forward towards her friends as the chandelier parted them and she momentarily lost sight of her. When she found her again, Weasley's arms were protectively about her and he was pulling her over to the elf.

Harry wrenched the wands she had been aiming for, out of Draco's hand and yelled "Stupefy" at Lucius again, sending him flying across the room.

"Stupid elf!" Bellatrix said angrily, "you could've killed me!" adding or Hermione in her head.

"Dobby never meant to kill" the elf replied, "Dobby only meant to maim… or seriously injure". Narcissa, the only one still with a wand who was conscious, tried to curse him but Dobby clicked his fingers, there was a loud crack and then her wand too was in his hand.

"How dare you take a witch's wand!" Bellatrix said, "How dare you defy your masters!"

"Dobby has no master, Dobby is a free elf and Dobby has come to save Harry Potter and his friends" as he said this, Dobby dropped the wand and apparated, taking Harry, Ron, Hermione and Griphook with him.

"This never happened" Bellatrix said, finally breaking the silence that came after, wanting to deny it. The mudblood was free. The life debt, she was sure, was broken. While she had intended to save her, it had not been her doing that Hermione had ended up on the other side of the falling light but by some unseen power. Yet she had no urge this time to seek revenge or retribution, this time she merely felt curiously empty and alone.

Draco looked at his mother, who slid her eyes purposefully towards the door. Catching on quickly he said, "where did Pettigrew get to?" Paused momentarily then added, "I'd better go and find him" and made his way to the cellar steps.

Alone with her sister, Narcissa walked over to where Dobby had left her wand, picked it up and glanced briefly at her still unconscious husband, before turning to Bella, "we will have to tell him" she said quietly, "if we don't Greyback will and the consequences will be worse for us all. Besides, the goblin is gone and you and Draco no longer have your wands".

Before Bellatrix could reply, Draco ran back up the stairs in a panic, "Pettigrew is dead and the other prisoners are gone" he said.

Her husband finally began to stir and Narcissa went over to check that he was alright, "They escaped?" he questioned hoarsely and she nodded. "This is your fault", he said, standing and turning towards Bellatrix, "if we hadn't delayed in summoning the Dark Lord, none of this would have happened".

"And if you hadn't been so useless with a wand as to get stunned by a schoolboy, twice! Or freed that elf in the first place for that matter…"

"Enough! Both of you!" Narcissa said raising her voice, "right now we have more important things to think about than your petty squabbles!"

"You are right, as ever Cissy" Lucius replied, "Who else is in the Manor?"

"No one" Draco replied, "Aunt Bellatrix got rid of the snatchers and everyone else is still out searching for Potter".

"The Dark Lord?" he asked but no-one knew whether he was there or not.

"Cissy, see if you can get this place back into some semblance of order. Draco, help her but leave the cellar as it is. I will be back as soon as possible".

"Where do you think you're going, coward?" Bellatrix asked, stepping in front of him.

"To undo some of this mess you've created" he said, then pointing his wand directly at her, snarled "now get out of my way!"

He had only been gone a little while when Narcissa heard her son hiss in pain and grab his arm, her husband she feared, would be too late.

* * *

OpheliaBlack -You're right, it wouldn't be hard for Bellatrix to clear the room. Unfortunately, that wouldn't be following DH either and while I've added scenes, I decided before I started, that I was going to interfere with the plot as little as possible. I hope you enjoyed it anyway. Yeah, I know, I did change the plot slightly but it's Dobby, I couldn't kill off Dobby!


	24. An Unlikely Cupid

LoveSKINS94 - Thanks, although I like to think I fit my plot around the story, rather than tampering (too much) with greatness :)

OpheliaBlack & white-walker89 - I really couldn't kill him. Pretty much everyone else will protect themselves, even if in the books they died. While I think Dobby would protect others, he doesn't really think about protecting himself. Also, please see above, re tampering with greatness.

hintermhorizont - I'm afraid that's going to have to remain a mystery but I like to think what happened was for the best. The Dark Lord after all, would never forgive such blatant betrayal.

The Dark Morning Lord - Clearly, you need another hand;) Please don't think about it just yet, there's at least another couple of chapters before you need to start dreading it.

* * *

"Get Ollivander" Voldemort said when Draco entered the room, the Elder Wand on the table in front of him, "I have something to show him".

Draco shot a frightened look at his mother, who was standing in the doorway. "He has escaped My Lord" Narcissa said, looking back at her son and trying to stay calm.

"Escaped?" Voldemort hissed and red eyes burned into her. He took up the wand and pointed it at Draco.

"My Lord, no!" Narcissa cried out but he paid no heed.

"Then your son shall see its power instead. Crucio" he screamed and Bellatrix grabbed her sister to stop her falling to her knees where she stood.

"My Lord, please" Narcissa begged, wrenching free and coming forward, unable to watch Draco's pain any longer and Voldemort turned again and looked at her.

"You wish me to stop?" he asked and she nodded once, "then let me see your mind Narcissa" he continued, letting the boy drop to the floor and pointing his wand at her, saying "Crucio" again. Narcissa did not try to fight it or to put up barriers and Voldemort roamed at will, stopping only when he had seen everything. Letting Narcissa drop to the floor he rounded on Bellatrix, who had stepped into the room, knowing what was coming. "You dared to think you could hide this from me! Crucio" he screamed in fury and Bellatrix's body jerked with the curse, the pain was as excruciating as it was unending but she did not scream, learning many years ago that all that did was feed Her Lord's anger and as the minutes passed, she knew she was beginning to have trouble keeping up her defences and fought with every fibre of her being, to keep images of the mudblood from flooding her mind.

It was at that moment that Snape appeared in the doorway with Lucius trailing behind him and noted the bodies on the floor. Draco was clearly unconscious, Narcissa was, wisely, not moving and Bellatrix, he was tempted to leave her to the tender mercies of the Dark Lord a while longer but he knew she'd give up his secrets long before she'd give up her own, if only to give the Dark Lord another target for his rage. "If I might, My Lord" he said, coming properly in to the room and waiting.

"What is it, Severus?" Voldemort said turning, displeased at the interruption, "you dare to join us Lucius?" he continued, raising his voice as he saw the dishevelled man standing next to him.

"That Potter should have been so close to your grasp and have escaped is regrettable My Lord" Severus began but Voldemort gave no sign that he had heard him "The sword that Potter and his friends have, is not however, the sword of Godric Gryffindor" he continued calmly and this time the Dark Lord looked at him.

"What?" Voldemort lowered his wand and Bellatrix fell to the floor, unmoving save for a twitching in her left arm, that she could not quite control.

"The sword of Godric Gryffindor is still in Bellatrix's vault at Gringotts. As you know, I sent it there myself and had there been a break in, we would have heard about it. If you remember My Lord, when we tried to get the Philosopher's Stone, it was all over the front page of the Daily Prophet".

"I saw the sword in Draco's thoughts Severus, it was the correct sword" Voldemort said, a tone of uncertainty creeping in.

"My Lord, it was the sword's equal in every detail but it was not Goblin made. I know, because I was the one who ordered its construction".

"Explain quickly, Severus".

Snape did not hesitate to do so, "Dumbledore left the sword to Potter in his will. It was obvious, therefore, that at some point Potter or one of his allies would have need of it. They tried once to retrieve it and failed, there was a chance they would try again. Having secured the sword in Bellatrix's vault as you instructed, I had another one made and again hid it in the Headmaster's study. It is no longer there. This time they have succeeded in their theft and someone inside the school, must have got it to Potter". He paused, knowing it was important to make the Dark Lord believe him, even if the meddling old man still refused to tell him why, "No one has been inside Bellatrix's vault. The sword of Gryffindor still lies within it, the sword they are resting all their hopes on, is a fake".

"A fake?" Voldemort echoed as if he could not quite take this in and then his voice got lighter, "they have not got into the vault? They have not got into the vault. All that effort and they have a fake" he laughed. Stopping again quite suddenly, as he remembered something else he had seen in the boy's thoughts. He looked around, as if half expecting to see him despite the evidence to the contrary, "Pettigrew, where is Pettigrew?"

"Dead, My Lord" Snape replied, "By his own hand, quite literally, it appears. There is no doubt, that it was he who freed the prisoners in the first place and his silver hand strangled him, for betraying you". Voldemort nodded in the manner of one who is having trouble comprehending something, he was it appeared, surrounded by traitors and incompetence. "Get out, all of you, get out!" he yelled and they were quick to obey him, Lucius aiding Narcissa to her feet and then picking up Draco, the three made their way from the room, as quickly as they were able.

Severus looked at Bellatrix but made no effort to help her as she tried to rise. Presuming from what Lucius had unknowingly let slip, that the debt was now broken again; he gave in to his concern and following her out, closed the door behind him. Halting her slow and clearly painful progress, as soon as they were far enough from eyes or ears that could betray them, he dragged her in to the nearest room, closed the door and cast every anti-listening and anti-interruption spell he could think off before rounding on her and snarling, "What the hell did you think you were doing?"

"I don't know what you're talking about" she replied, trying to pull herself to her full height so he couldn't loom but unable to do so because of the continued pain.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about and you need to stop, because what you do affects other people Bellatrix, or have you forgotten that the Dark Lord just crucio-ed your sister and my Godson, because you were worried about a Mudblood", Snape snapped angrily.

"I was worried about the sword in my vault" she corrected.

"Do not lie to me. The fact that the Malfoys believed that, was to your advantage but do not forget, I know the truth. Do you think if He knew any of this you would still be alive? What do you think will happen when the Dark Lord wins Bellatrix? That He will let you have the Mudblood as some kind of reward? That you will live happily ever after in post coital bliss? NO. Granger, if she does not die long before then, will be one of the first to die when He comes to power, as an example to every other Mudblood who believes they can defy Him".

"No!" Bellatrix yelled back, "I will protect her... My Lord will listen, He will…"

"Do you really think He will listen to anything you say after this?" He sneered, "or that if He did, Granger would allow it? She would rather die with her friends than live as your pet".

"She would not, we will be together…" she trailed off as she realised this was the first time she had acknowledged, even to herself, that that was what she wanted and Snape, finally satisfied with his evening's efforts, left her alone to her thoughts.

#~~~#

Attempting to leave, sometime later, she was startled to find that she could not and went instead to find her sister. Eventually tracking her down to the library, she noted how pale Cissy was, even compared to her normal complexion and thought again on Snape's words.

"As if things weren't bad enough" Lucius sniped, "what are you still doing here?"

"Believe me, it's not by choice" Bellatrix snapped back, "I can't apparate or I'd have left already".

"We've all been forbidden from leaving the manor" Narcissa said quietly.

"I'm sorry Cissy" Bellatrix replied, kneeling by her sister's side.

"Wonderful, now Hell's frozen over!" Lucius quipped and she looked at him with loathing as he got up and walked out of the room.

"How is Draco?" Bella asked when the door had been shut again.

Narcissa looked at her and thought that some of her usual fanaticism had gone from her eyes, "I gave him a sleeping potion" she replied helplessly, "it's all that I can do". Bellatrix nodded and put a hand over hers. Glancing over to the door, Narcissa leaned in closer "Bella, you need to understand", her sister continued quietly, "whatever happens, I will do everything in my power to protect him", gripping the hand and holding it tight.

"I do understand Cissy" Bella replied, knowing that for once, she honestly did.

"The girl's wand, I found it when we were clearing up, it's on the bookcase by the door, behind the pot of Windflower", then she raised her head and continued in her normal voice, "you need to owl Gringott's and tell them your wand has been stolen".

"Yes" Bella agreed, she was about to say more, when they heard a commotion outside in the hall and she quickly got up and opened the door, to find Lucius was being dragged towards the cellars by Travers and Macnair.

"Walden, what is going on?" Narcissa asked, coming to stand next to her sister.

"The Dark Lord is displeased about the escape" Walden replied, "as part of his inner circle, Lucius knows the price for failure".

"But it was Pettigrew who…" she tried to move forward but Yaxley, who had been standing out of sight of the door, blocked her way, his wand clearly ready to use, saying, "stay where you are Narcissa. You too Bellatrix, unless you wish to suffer the same fate".


	25. From the Bottom of Pandora's Box

LoveSKINS94, white-walker89, OpheliaBlack, hintermhorizont - Thank you all for your reviews. I know this is darker than Hermione's side of things but it was hardly to be expected that Voldemort wouldn't throw a hissy fit. Also, is it just me or does he appear to run a very sexist organisation? I am still trying to follow what happens in the book, although obviously most of this is made up because we don't actually see this side and it suits my nefarious purposes ;)

* * *

Being under what was effectively house arrest, life at Malfoy Manor, went from bad to worse. Bellatrix concealed the fact that she had the Mudblood's wand, as there was no telling, given everything that had happened, when she might really have need of it. Her knife was deadly enough to keep most at bay and those it didn't, well, she had put up with worse and at least she didn't have to go home to Rod. Narcissa on the other hand, was constantly worried about Lucius, whom she had not been allowed to see and Draco, who had withdrawn into himself and rarely left his room. Bellatrix was worried about her.

Snape was the only one allowed to occasionally see the elder Malfoy, who gave them any information on his well being and he had only said, that given everything, Lucius was holding up well. Most of the Death Eaters, were too worried that it might be their turn next to do any real harm and those that did, so far he'd been able to successfully heal the damage. Even Bellatrix thought that was hardly reassuring, yet did not know how to fix it.

The days turned into weeks, there was no news of Potter or his friends. Ollivander could not be found, nor the Goblin and Hermione had again, been nowhere near room 5.

Bellatrix was not stupid, nor she knew was the mudblood. For all she had told Snape that they would be together, the life debt was broken, Hermione would not come near her now. Pushing the thought away, she tried to please Her Lord, did all that was asked of her but nothing ever appeared good enough, to sate his rage.

It was only when she was alone, in the deep of night, that she allowed herself to dream a little; dream that it was not the broken life debt that made Hermione stay away, that it was circumstance alone, that she could not get away from her friends, that she would come to her if she could… and just as she had found herself clinging to the hope that Her Lord would come, while she was suffering in Azkaban; she now clung to the hope that Hermione, some how, would get back to room 5, even if she could not go to her, just so she knew she was safe.

The sisters had taken refuge in the library, Narcissa only once being bold enough to remind the men milling around, that they were guests in her house. They had laughed unpleasantly at her, told her that they were the Dark Lord's guests and that she should know her place. It was here that the door opened, one day just after dinner and her husband was pushed, unceremoniously into the room and collapsed in a heap on the floor. Narcissa moved quickly towards him while Bellatrix went over to the cabinet, to which they had transferred some medical supplies from Cissy's room, more in hope than expectation, of this eventuality.

#~~~#

It was odd, Hermione thought when the day finally came. She knew every inch of this body, had traced it's scars; felt it's need; had touched it; tasted it; desired it and felt the thrill of it coming apart in her arms. This however, was a whole other level of intimacy. This was... her thought was derailed by a sudden pain in her left shoulder that made her aware of other things. No wonder Bella was usually cranky if she felt like this. If they both came out of this alive, she was taking her lover to a muggle osteopath, although she supposed she'd have to remove her wand first. She looked down at it, so much death and destruction bound up in walnut and dragon heartstring and shuddered, then wondered how Bellatrix was. She had tried not to think of her, knowing it would do no good. She could not get back to her after all, could not even go to room 5 while she was sharing with Luna. It was madness, she should have known from the beginning that this couldn't end well but really, she hadn't thought about beginnings or endings, it had started as heat and craving and wantonness and before she knew it... Griphook, she noticed, was staring at her intently, his look was... she finally decided on malevolent, but could not tell whether it was aimed at Bellatrix or herself. Drawing her body up to it's full height, which was taller than she was used to, she channeled her lover and sneered at him, his eyes narrowed for a second and then he nodded as if satisfied, opened the door and then there was no more time for contemplation.

#~~~#

They were sitting in the library again, when both Bellatrix and Lucius gripped their arms in pain and looked at each other, not knowing why they had suddenly been summoned. Lucius, since he had been able to sit up, had not left Cissy's side but now they had no choice, "get Draco down here" he said, "we'll be back as soon as we can". Walking over to the bookcase, Bellatrix grabbed the wand just in case, knowing her brother-in-law no longer had one. In a house full of potential enemies, they had, if not become friends, at least managed to maintain an entente cordiale. Disapparating at once, they found themselves at Gringotts, the grand bank now a swirl of smoke and rubble, a large hole in the floor, Goblins on their knees facing the Dark Lord. Keeping well back in the shadows, they heard his voice, high and cold, talking to the figure at his feet.

"What did you say to me?" The goblin was trembling, "Say it again!" murmured Voldemort. "Say it again!"

"M… my Lord" stammered the goblin, "m… my Lord… we t… tried t… to st… stop them… im… impostors, my Lord… broke… broke into the… into the Lestranges' v… vault…". Bellatrix pressed herself further back into the darkness. This could not be happening, this could not…

"Impostors? What impostors? I thought Gringotts had ways of revealing impostors? Who were they?"

"It was… it was… the P… Potter b… boy and t… two accomplices…"

"And they took?" he said, his voice rising "Tell me! What did they take?"

"A… a s… small golden c… cup m… my Lord…"

There was a scream of rage and on instinct she grabbed Lucius's arm and made a run for the door, as Goblins and Wizards alike started dropping like flies all around. She did not head towards Knockturn Alley but instead ran towards the Leaky Cauldron, her companion dragging her back slightly, though he tried to keep up. Her brain finally catching up with her body, she realised she could not reach the comparative safety of Room 5 with Lucius in tow and for Cissy's sake she couldn't leave him in the state he was in, even as he stumbled and nearly brought them both down. Finally, she stopped and said, "we'll have to apparate back to the manor".

"No…" he rasped out, "need a floo first" and gathering his strength, they hurried the rest of the way to the pub.

This could not be happening, this could not be happening, she paced to and fro, trying to think. Her Lord had given her the cup years ago; told her to keep it safe, that it was important to him, if Potter now had it, what did that mean? The accomplices, was Hermione still with him? The blood traitor? Were they laughing about it even now? Laughing at her? No, whatever else happened, she knew deep down that the mudblood was hers, didn't she? There was no time for this now, the Dark Lord would not suffer without making sure those around him did so as well.

Lucius meanwhile grabbed some floo powder and threw it into the fire, "Headmaster's Study, Hogwarts" he said, hoping he was there. "Severus, meet me at the Manor quickly" he said, poking his head through, heedless to the danger. Only then did he turn to Bellatrix and grabbed her as his knees gave way.

They met him at the gates "Potter's broken into Gringotts" Lucius said, "you must get Draco away from here".

Snape merely nodded and grabbed the arm that Bellatrix was not using to hold him upright and between them, they helped him back inside the manor, the few death eaters still around, too surprised to challenge them.

"Draco, you are to go back to Hogwarts with Severus, now" Lucius said as they burst into the room.

"No" Narcissa said loudly as they both looked up from where they were sitting, huddled on the library sofa.

"Cissy, he must" Bella argued, "Gringotts has been broken into, Our Lord's temper is..." even now she could not say it, "wizards were falling Cissy" she hissed, "he was killing those loyal as well as Goblins!"

"No" Narcissa said again, clinging to her son.

Severus looked at her for a moment and then said calmly, "You are already forbidden from leaving the Manor. What do you think He will do after this? You need to get the boy to safety!"

Narcissa looked at him, then at her husband and finally at her sister and at this united front that she had never thought to see, she realised the truth of their words. "Draco" she said calmly, "go with your Godfather".

"But mother…" he began as she pressed him to her, then pressed her wand into his hand.

"Go, quickly".

Draco looked at her face and tried again, "no mother, I can prot…"

"Go" she said, cutting him off, then hearing a door slam open nearby, added "now". Severus grabbed the boy's arm and hurried him out of a side door, into the room beyond.

Bellatrix looked on as Lucius made it across the room to Narcissa's side, then a voice from the entrance growled, "Madam Lestrange, I was so hoping we'd meet again" and turning quickly, she watched as Fenrir Greyback came into the room, followed by a group of snatchers.

"Stay where you are" she said, pointing Hermione's wand at him.

"I think you should do the same Bellatrix" Rabastan said coming in behind the snatchers, Avery and Flint behind him. "The Dark Lord won't protect you now" he sneered. "You will give up that wand to us, or suffer the consequences".

Bellatrix raised a brow and calmly walked across the room, putting herself between them and her sister and brother-in-law, never once taking her eyes from those standing by the door. "Three-to-one? You'll need better odds than that Rab, even with the zoo you appear to have collected" she said defiantly.

Greyback snarled and jumped across the room as Rabastan sent a curse heading her way. She deflected it but turned to Fenrir too late to prevent him from backhanding her across the face and staggered backwards before regaining her balance. Lifting the wand, she felt him grab her arm as Narcissa pulled Draco's old copy of the Monster book of Monsters from a shelf. Pulling it enough to loosen the binding, she hurled it at the werewolf. It attached itself to his back with a particularly ferocious bite and he jerked backward, trying to get it off him.

Lucius saw the rest of the snatchers start to move around the side of the room, trying to get closer and with all the strength he could muster, swung up a chair to use as a weapon and went to hold them as near to the door as possible.

Freed of the necessity of dealing with them, Bella smiled nastily at the death eaters, who were now down to two. Flint, deciding he wasn't as stupid as he looked and didn't want to die this young, had backed slowly out of the doorway and away, while the other two weren't looking.

There was the sound of curses and unforgivables, being sent and being deflected, then there was noise from beyond the room and the running of many feet, before a voice they recognised as Rookwood's but could not see, yelled, "The curfew's been broken, Potter is in Hogesmeade".

Lucius turned his head to look at the doorway and a snatcher, taking his chance, kicked his legs out from under him. "Come on Rab", Avery yelled, "you know what will happen if he escapes again!" and as Bellatrix turned to help Lucius, they took their chance and left the room unharmed. Greyback, who had finally removed the book and torn it in half for good measure, had no desire to take on Bellatrix without back up and promptly followed the death eaters, leaving the rest of them to her mercy.

#~~~#

Lucius had just taken an empty glass of firewhisky from Narcissa's still trembling hand, an hour or so later, when his arm started to hurt as much as the rest of him. He looked at Bellatrix and knew she was feeling it too. The Dark Lord had summoned them again and he definitely wasn't happy. Unwilling this time, to leave Narcissa defenceless at the manor, he stood, put down the glass, took hold of his wife's arm and nodded once at Bellatrix, then all three disapparated to the uncertain fate that awaited them.


	26. Not all Phoenixes Rise from the Ashes

Guest - Thank you. Drama continues, although mostly not from Hermione's POV.

obiweed - Sorry, no rabbits. Would you settle for a cute jack russell instead? He doesn't bite... often.

LoveSKINS94 - Poor Lucius gets a bad rap, though not as bad as Bella usually gets!

Silvara rivana - Glad you like them together, I happen to think they make a cute couple.

white-walker89 - Woah, I'm honoured that anything made you think about it, when you weren't actually reading it.

* * *

Not all the death eaters he had stationed in Hogsmeade, nor those that had come after, had been able to find Harry Potter. Yet he would sacrifice no more of his own to his rage. He had called them all, those with the dark mark and those without, wizard, giant and all other manner of beasts, assembled on the hill overlooking the school "I know that you are preparing to fight" he began, making sure those inside Hogwarts could hear him. "Your efforts are futile. You cannot fight me. I do not want to kill you. I have great respect for the teachers of Hogwarts. I do not want to spill magical blood". Bellatrix thought back to the carnage at Gringotts and the carnage at the Ministry before that and knew that it was all a lie. "Give me Harry Potter and none shall be harmed. Give me Harry Potter, and I shall leave the school untouched. Give me Harry Potter, and you will be rewarded". He paused again and then finished, "You have until midnight".

Aside from the occasional sound of shuffling, it was silent then. Bella did not know whether Muffliato spells had been cast, whether they were too afraid of the Dark Lord, or if they were thinking on the coming battle and she didn't really care. She could think only that however much she wished she was not, somewhere, down there, was the mudblood and that tonight, one way or another, both their lives would change again, just as they had done all those months ago, not far from this spot.

Midnight came, the Boy Who Lived did not. "Break those wards! And remember, kill who you like but Potter is mine!" Voldemort screamed and all around him, his death eaters raised their wands. Finally he raised the Elder wand and added his magic to theirs, he would be victorious tonight.

"Lucius, come" His Master said as they finally broke through and while Bella could see in his eyes that he wanted to defy him, wandless and beaten, Lucius followed His Lord. She watched as her comrades soared down the hillside towards the walls of the castle a short time afterwards, wands casting furiously, bursts of red and green light, flooding the darkness. Bellatrix proceeded more cautiously, despite the part of her that told her she should hurry. Even without a wandless Cissy by her side, she had never been a death or glory fighter; let the fodder be trampled under foot, glory came to those who survived long enough to take it. "Come, stay close to me" she said, "we will find Draco" and Hermione she added silently to herself. Picking their way slowly through the fighting, trying to reach the castle entrance, Narcissa saw Dolohov duelling Lupin and as she watched the werewolf fall, saw her niece and a boy she didn't recognise, taring across the grass towards them. She grabbed Bella's arm and pointed.

"No!" Nymphadora screamed and rushed to the body on the ground, not heeding her surroundings.

"Come on Tonks" Seamus said, "you can't do this..." a shaft of green light exploded in the middle of the auror's back and she collapsed onto her husband, dead before she touched him. Dolohov sneered and then raised his wand again. He did not get the chance to use it, his own killing curse seeming to come from…

"Run boy" she hissed and though he did not understand it, Seamus did not need to be told twice. Both Black sisters paused in their search and took in the bodies entwined on the ground; mourning for the first time in years, for their other sister.

#~~~#

"My Lord", said a voice, desperate and cracked. He turned, Lucius was sitting in the darkest corner. "My Lord… please… my son…"

"If your son is dead, Lucius, it is not my fault. He did not come and join me, like the rest of the Slytherins. Perhaps he has decided to befriend Harry Potter?"

"No… never", whispered Malfoy.

"You must hope not".

"Aren't… aren't you afraid, My Lord, that Potter might die at another hand but yours?" asked Malfoy, his voice shaking. "Wouldn't it be… forgive me… more prudent to call off this battle, enter the castle and seek him y… yourself?"

"Do not pretend, Lucius. You wish the battle to cease so that you can discover what has happened to your son. And I do not need to seek Potter. Before the night is out, Potter will have come to find me". Voldemort dropped his gaze once more to the wand in his fingers. It troubled him… and those things that troubled Lord Voldemort needed to be rearranged…

"Go and fetch Snape".

"Snape, M… My Lord?"

"Snape. Now. I need him. There is a… service… I require from him. Go". Frightened and stumbling a little through the gloom, Lucius left the room.

He had no trouble finding his friend, though delivering the message caused him some pain, "be careful Severus" he said, "Our Lord is…he is…" he trailed off, unable to explain.

Snape nodded, "Draco is as safe as he can be in the castle, go and find Narcissa… and Lucius" Malfoy, who had turned away, turned back again as he found his friend's hand on his arm, "when you've found them both, walk away. Save your family".

#~~~#

Lucius was right, the Dark Lord did seem preternaturally calm, even for him, "My Lord, their resistance is crumbling…"

"and it is doing so without your help" said Voldemort, in his high, clear voice. "Skilled wizard though you are, Severus, I do not think you will make much difference now. We are almost there… almost".

"Let me find the boy. Let me bring you Potter. I know I can find him, My Lord. Please".

Voldemort stood up, "I have a problem, Severus" he said softly.

"My Lord?" said Snape.

Voldemort raised the Elder Wand, "Why doesn't it work for me, Severus?"

"My… My Lord?" said Snape blankly. "I do not understand. You… you have performed extraordinary magic with that wand".

"No" said Voldemort. "I have performed my usual magic. I am extraordinary, but this wand … no. It has not revealed the wonders it has promised. I feel no difference between this wand and the one I procured from Ollivander all those years ago. No difference", said Voldemort again. There was silence, then he continued, "I have thought long and hard, Severus… do you know why I have called you back from the battle?"

"No, my Lord, but I beg you will let me return. Let me find Potter, he might be killed accidentally by one other than yourself…"

"My instructions to my Death Eaters have been perfectly clear. Capture Potter. Kill his friends… the more, the better… but do not kill him. But it is of you that I wished to speak, Severus, not Harry Potter. You have been very valuable to me. Very valuable".

"My Lord knows I seek only to serve him".

"My concern at the moment, Severus, is what will happen when I finally meet the boy!"

"My Lord, there can be no question, surely…"

"But there is a question, Severus. There is. All this long night, when I am on the brink of victory, I have sat here"' said Voldemort, his voice barely louder than a whisper, "wondering, wondering, why the Elder Wand refuses to be what it ought to be, refuses to perform as legend says it must perform for its rightful owner… and I think I have the answer. Perhaps you already know it? You are a clever man, after all, Severus. You have been a good and faithful servant, and I regret what must happen".

"My Lord…"

"The Elder Wand cannot serve me properly, Severus, because I am not its true master. The Elder Wand belongs to the wizard who killed its last owner. You killed Albus Dumbledore. While you live, Severus, the Elder Wand cannot be truly mine".

"My Lord!" Snape protested, raising his wand.

"It cannot be any other way", said Voldemort. "I must master the wand, Severus. Master the wand, and I master Potter at last" and before Snape could do anything more than yell, Nagini had encased him, head and shoulders and Voldemort spoke in Parseltongue.

"Kill".

He left without looking back.

Harry, an unwilling voyeur, took off the Invisibility Cloak and looked down upon the man he hated, whose widening black eyes found him as he tried to speak. Harry bent over him and Snape seized the front of his robes and pulled him close. A terrible rasping, gurgling noise issued from Snape's throat. "Take… it… Take… it…"

Something more than blood was leaking from Snape and Harry knew what it was, but did not know what to do. A flask, conjured from thin air, was thrust into his shaking hands by Hermione. Harry lifted the silvery substance into it with his wand. When the flask was full to the brim, and Snape looked as though there was no blood left in him, his grip on Harry's robes slackened and he turned towards Hermione and noted her tears. To Ron and Harry's intense surprise, she dropped to her knees and kissed him on the cheek. His arm came up briefly to her shoulder and then thudded to the floor and Snape moved no more.

#~~~#

His meeting with Severus concluded, the Dark Lord moved back to his vantage point. Content that nothing could stop him now, his voice reverberated through the grounds, "You have fought" said the high, cold voice, "valiantly. Lord Voldemort knows how to value bravery. "Yet you have sustained heavy losses. If you continue to resist me, you will all die, one by one. I do not wish this to happen. Every drop of magical blood spilled is a loss and a waste. Lord Voldemort is merciful. I command my forces to retreat, immediately. You have one hour. Dispose of your dead with dignity. Treat your injured. I speak now, Harry Potter, directly to you. You have permitted your friends to die for you rather than face me yourself. I shall wait for one hour in the Forbidden Forest. If, at the end of that hour, you have not come to me, have not given yourself up, then battle recommences. This time, I shall enter the fray myself, Harry Potter, and I shall find you, and I shall punish every last man, woman and child who has tried to conceal you from me. One hour". Bella and Cissy looked at each other, they had run out of time. Now all they could do was wait and hope.


	27. Til Death Us Do Part

LoveSKINS94 - Your wish an' all that...!

OpheliaBlack - Sorry, we'll have to agree to disagree on that. While neither of them is the main focus of the story, Snape at least, has had rather a large part in this story and I didn't feel it was unneeded.

golojolo - That was actually really, really hard to do!

Just to let you know, I have used a lot of JKR's dialogue for this chapter as well but I have added and changed bits and pieces.

**UPDATE 06.05.14 ... Please see the bottom of the page.**

* * *

A fire burned in the middle of the clearing and its flickering light fell over a crowd of completely silent, watchful Death Eaters. Some of them were still masked and hooded, others showed their faces. Two giants sat on the outskirts of the group, casting massive shadows over the scene, their faces cruel, rough-hewn like rock. Fenrir, stood skulking at the edge, chewing his long nails and glancing across at Bellatrix; Lucius, having finally found his wife, looked defeated and terrified; Narcissa, sitting close to him, her eyes sunken and full of apprehension, thought only of her son. Every eye was fixed upon Voldemort, who stood with his head bowed, and his white hands folded over the Elder Wand in front of him. When Yaxley rejoined the circle, Voldemort looked up. "No sign of him, My Lord", the death eater said.

Voldemort's expression did not change. The red eyes seemed to burn in the firelight. Slowly, he drew the Elder Wand between his long fingers. 'My Lord… ' Bellatrix said, sitting as close to Voldemort as she dared, her face still bloody from Greyback's attack. Voldemort raised his hand to silence her and she did not speak another word.

"I thought he would come" said Voldemort in his high, clear voice, his eyes on the leaping flames. "I expected him to come. I was, it seems… mistaken" said Voldemort.

"You weren't" a voice replied and suddenly he was there. Bellatrix leapt to her feet and quickly looked around but it seemed he was alone and looking from one to the other, she knew this was the end.

"Harry Potter" Voldemort said, very softly, "The boy who lived", then raised his wand and said "Avada Kadavera"

Both fell to the ground "My Lord… My Lord…" Bellatrix said hastening over to him, "My Lord…" she repeated as she knelt beside him.

"That will do" Voldemort replied.

"My Lord, let me…"

"I do not require assistance" Voldemort said coldly, turning to her and knocking away her hand. He looked around at the waiting death eaters, "You" he said pointing his wand, there was a bang and Narcissa shrieked "Examine him. Tell me whether he is dead".

Bellatrix stood and moved away, her face unreadable as she watched Cissy go over to the body and spend some moments examining it.

"He is dead!" she called to the onlookers and as they shouted their triumph, Narcissa's eyes found those of her sister and Bellatrix saw again, the expression she had seen in the library that day.

"You see?" screeched Voldemort over the tumult. "Harry Potter is dead by my hand, and no man alive can threaten me now! Watch! Crucio!"

Narcissa moved back towards the shelter of Lucius's arm, the boy remained limp and lifeless and Bellatrix's thoughts turned to another of the Golden Trio. She had not been able to find her and she could find no cause to celebrate, as she joined the procession to the edge of the forest and then listened as Voldemort spoke.

"Harry Potter is dead. He was killed as he ran away, trying to save himself while you lay down your lives for him. We bring you his body as proof that your hero is gone. The battle is won. You have lost half of your fighters. My Death Eaters outnumber you and the Boy Who Lived is finished. There must be no more war. Anyone who continues to resist, man, woman or child, will be slaughtered, as will every member of their family. Come out of the castle, now, kneel before me, and you shall be spared. Your parents and children, your brothers and sisters will live and be forgiven and you will join me in the new world we shall build together".

But there would be no forgiveness Bellatrix knew, only pain and humiliation and death. Snape had been right all along, Hermione would be among the first to die, she would go down fighting like the Gryffindor she was or be captured and suffer a worse fate.

They moved on towards the castle and stopped again at the entrance hall, Bella frantically searching the faces of those who had lost. She found her in the doorway and laughter bubbled up in her throat, she was still alive.

It stopped as the girl screamed, "No" at the sight of Harry and the crowd around them yelled abuse at their heads.

"SILENCE!" cried Voldemort, and there was a bang and a flash of bright light, and silence was forced upon them all. "It is over! Set him down, Hagrid, at my feet, where he belongs!"

Lucius then came forward, wanting his son but it was Narcissa who took Draco away and Bellatrix watched as they pushed through the ranks and walked away from the crowd, Lucius following them out into the grounds and knew they would never let her leave as easily. There was a scuffle and her attention was brought back, to regard the boy who had now moved forward. "And who is this?" Voldemort asked, "Who has volunteered to demonstrate what happens to those who continue to fight when the battle is lost?"

"It is Neville Longbottom, My Lord!" she answered automatically. "The boy who has been giving the Carrows so much trouble! The son of the Aurors, remember?" Looking up at the crowd, she again found the girl but the expression in Hermione's eyes was unreadable.

It all happened in a moment, the cry of the beast who had started all this, the hooves of the centaurs and the yells of the house elves. Kreacher she noted was leading the charge, Regalus's name on his lips. They had all abandoned her in the end, Regalus, Sirius, Andromeda and now she thought, Narcissa too. Nagini's head flew through the air but she did not heed it. Her sisters had followed their hearts, it was time she did the same, if the mudblood would let her.

Darting into the Great Hall, Bellatrix could not immediately see her in the chaos. Protecting herself but too focused on her goal to actively take part, she made her way through the room, a terrible fear taking hold again, as she glanced at the endless bodies littering the floor and heard the screams of those still dying. A shout made her look up to see the Weasley girl, afraid but resolute, standing in front of her. "Stay out of my way" she advised but Ginny held her ground and cast at the woman who had crucio-ed her, to the girl's utter horror nothing happened, she tried again with the same result. Bellatrix grinned, "it seems you should be thanking me for cursing you" she said grinning, "now get out of my way before I do it again".

Molly, who could not hear them but saw Bellatrix lift her wand and point it at Ginny, yelled "Not my daughter, you Bitch!"

From across the room Hermione saw her, charging towards Bellatrix, intent on protecting her child and hurried towards them. She had lost Harry, she could not lose Bella as well, whatever the cost might be. She ran nearer, to what had quickly become a duel and yelled "Stupify" as Mrs Weasley went for the kill.

The woman who was practically a mother to her, was blown backwards and fell unconscious to the floor as Hermione came to a stop in front of her lover. The surprised death eater deflecting the unforgivable that Mulciber had just fired off at the mudblood, without thinking.

"Ginny, look out", Hermione cried as the girl stood looking at her, unheeding of the danger. The readhead watched in a trance as the girl who had just stunned one of her own, took out the death eater running towards her and yelled "go and protect your mother" before finally snapping out of it. She did as she was bade, still unsure what had happened, or who's side Hermione was actually on.

In truth Bellatrix was just as stunned, in the whole of her life, no-one had ever protected her the way Hermione just had. They had allied themselves to her for power or money, or used her for her ruthlessness. The mudblood appeared to have chosen her despite all those things, "you just saved me from a Weasley" she said, still slightly shocked, even as most of her mind concentrated on keeping them both alive.

"Sorry but I'm sure your reputation will survive it" Hermione said, stopping a hex, inexpertly thrown by a 7th year Ravenclaw from hitting either of them, "this doesn't mean I'm swapping sides" she added, just to make it clear, even if it looked like hers had already lost.

Bellatrix grinned, "I hope not, you're so deliciously corruptible" she replied, taking down Mulciber for good this time as he came towards them again.

"I'll make you see the light yet Bella" Hermione said, too quietly for anyone else to hear and the dark woman laughed as they quickly swapped wands. Hermione was just about to ask, what they were supposed to do now, when a voice made her blood run cold.

Voldemort had suddenly noticed and screamed, "Bellatrix, kill her!" Hermione felt everything slow. Bella turned and looked at Her Lord, then turned back and looked at her. Raising both arms and grinning maniacally as she noted the girl's terrified expression, she waited until the last possible moment before pulling the mudblood behind her with her free hand and turning, let out "Avada Kedavra" as she pointed her wand at Her Master.

Harry, waiting beneath his cloak, felt the world turn on it's axis; he saw Voldemort's fury at the betrayal of his last, best lieutenant and watched as he raised his wand, directing it at Bellatrix even as Hermione tried again to stand in front of her.

"Protego!" roared Harry, knowing Hermione would not flee and the Shield Charm expanded in the middle of the hall, Voldemort stared around for the source as Harry pulled off the Invisibility Cloak at last.

The yell of shock, the cheers, the screams on every side of "Harry!" "HE'S ALIVE!" were stifled at once. The crowd was afraid, and silence fell abruptly and completely as Voldemort and Harry looked at each other, and began, at the same moment, to circle each other.

"I don't want anyone else to try to help" Harry said loudly, and in the total silence his voice carried like a trumpet call. "It's got to be like this. It's got to be me".

Voldemort hissed. "Potter doesn't mean that" he said, his red eyes wide. "That isn't how he works, is it? Who are you going to use as a shield today, Potter?"

"Nobody" said Harry simply. "There are no more Horcruxes. It's just you and me. Neither can live while the other survives, and one of us is about to leave for good …" Seeing all eyes on the duel at hand, Bellatrix pushed down the thought that she owed another of the Trio a life debt and tried to move away from the crowd.

Feeling a tugging at her hand, Hermione drew her eyes away from Harry and back to her companion, who was still attempting to pull her away, "what...?" she managed before Bella stopped and turned to face her.

"Whoever wins, this is the end" the woman replied simply.

Hermione had opened her mouth to say, that her best friend was facing down evil incarnate and this really wasn't the time, when it struck her. Bellatrix had just tried to curse Voldemort to protect her and while she would never before, have put attempted murder at the top of a list of romantic gestures, she had no doubt that that was what it was. The death eater had just chosen a mudblood over Her Lord.

Looking more carefully into the dark eyes before her, she saw passion and desire lurking there but these she had seen before. Looking passed them, half hidden away, trying not to be noticed, she saw something else, something that made Hermione hope the Hogwarts wards were still sufficiently weak to allow what she was about to do. It seemed they had both made their choice and without looking back at the duel, she gripped Bellatrix around the waist and apparated.

Room 5 was exactly as they had left it all those months ago and as Hermione looked towards the bed, she didn't notice as the other woman raised her wand and quietly said "Crucio".

She screamed and then the pain had gone almost as soon as it arrived, "what the hell?" Hermione asked, angrily turning to her companion.

Bellatrix said nothing for several moments as Hermione stood there and fumed, then "I needed to know that I could" she finally replied, placing the wand on the dresser next to her and giving Hermione the opportunity to retaliate.

The girl stood there puzzled, until it sank in. This time there was no debt. Hermione had finally risked as much as her companion in coming here, even if she hadn't thought about it at the time and Bellatrix had needed to know that. "Well next time, use tarantallegra!"she said.

Walking over to stand in front of her lover, she deliberately placed her wand next to the other and put up her hand to touch the woman's cheek, noting the abuse she had obviously suffered, before moving down and pulling on the back of her neck, uniting their mouths. "Love me" she said, then when they eventually came up for air, felt the need to reassure her further; "if this is the end Bella, I want to feel you, all of you... I want the woman who's hands wield a knife with such practised ease... I want the woman who's tongue drips with unforgivables more easily than hellos". She allowed said tongue to duel with hers for a moment, before pulling away again "but most of all, I want the woman who betrays everything she believes in, because she loves me".

Letting that sink in, she noted that her death eater did not deny it and at that, Hermione grabbed her wand and stepping backwards, raised her arm, Bella's reactions, as she had known, were quicker, "Expelliarmus". Hermione's wand flew through the air, Bella caught it and placed them both back down on the dresser. Advancing on her slowly, she retrieved the knife from her cleavage, thinking back to the first time they had been in this room and all the things she had wanted to do to her then; all the muddy blood she had wanted to spill; all the pain she had wanted to cause; all the revenge she had wanted to take.

"Is this really what you want, muddy?" she questioned, grazing the blade down the side of Hermione's face as the girl stood her ground.

Hermione swallowed, "I want you… all of you" she replied huskily, "'and whatever that means... til death us do part".

Bellatrix's head tilted to one side as she regarded her companion, then dropping the knife to the floor, she pulled Hermione to her. Their lips met with bruising intensity, as months of unacknowledged feelings and pent up frustration carried them to the bed and as their tongues duelled for dominance, both were conscious of a feeling of completeness. It would not, could not, last but whatever came next, they would face it together.

* * *

Thank you to anyone who's made it this far! I hope you enjoyed the journey (and that it wasn't overly sappy!).

I originally planned to end it here but I've had a thought or two about plot continuance since then, so I'm not going to mark it as complete quite yet. I do not know however, when I'll get time to write any more, so please, no-one hold your breath!

**UPDATE 06.05.14**

**Ok, so I realise I haven't updated this in over a year and for that I can only apologise. Unfortunately life can be really sucky from time to time. The net result of which in my case is, among other things, severe writer's block. My original thoughts about plot continuance remain and I have written several key scenes to that end, but for the moment ****I've decided I'm going to call it a day where I originally intended. Should I have both the time and the necessary flow in the future I will write a short sequel.**

**Again, I want to thank everyone who has read the story and especially those who have taken the time to comment on it. **


End file.
